Dating für Dummies
by Cyrrer
Summary: Eine Wette und ihre Folgen... Wird Duo es schaffen in drei Monaten einen Partner zu finden?
1. Prolog Eine Wette und ihre Folgen

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna, die absolut Schuld an dieser Geschichte ist!

Jup, ihr seht richtig. Eine neue Geschichte. Ich wollte zwar eigentlich erst ‚Rollenspiel' beenden, aber dann wurde ich Donnerstag Abend von einem recht aggressiven Bunny angefallen. Und zwar als Zanna und ich „Heiraten für Anfänger" geguckt haben.

Nun, diese Geschichte ist natürlich keine Nacherzählung dieser Dokumentation! Wirklich nicht!

Mir ist halt nur der Grundgedanke beim zugucken gekommen. Und da ich die Geschichte im Prinzip schon fertig ausgebaut hab, aber von der Doku erst einen von 6 Teile kenne, hoffe ich doch auch dass es nicht zu viele Parallelen zu der Sendung gibt – oder geben wird. Wie sollte es auch :-)

Übrigens dieses Bunny hat sich am Anfang natürlich als klein und harmlos getarnt aber es könnte was längeres werden, wenn es denn gefällt.

* * *

**Prolog – Eine Wette und ihre Folgen**

„So, das war's also, das neueste Kapitel meines durchgedrehten Liebeslebens," ätzte Duo und lehnte sich in die gemütliche Couch zurück. Dann nahm er einen langen Schluck aus dem Weinglas. Ihm wäre zwar nach etwas härterem zumute gewesen, aber in solchen Situationen ließ Hilde ihn nur Wein trinken. Und haufenweise Schokolade essen.

„Autsch!" kommentierte seine beste Freundin voller Mitgefühl.

Duo nickte. ‚Autsch' brachte die Sache auf den Punkt. Es hatte weh getan. Mal wieder. „Verdammt ich versteh es nicht," sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Wieso muss sich Alex wie der letzte Neandertaler aufführen? Ok, meinetwegen er will die Beziehung nicht weiterführen. Kann ja jedem mal passieren. Aber hat der Kerl nicht gehört dass es Telefon und E-Mails gibt? Hätte er mir das nicht sagen können? Stattdessen muss ich ihn und seinen neuen in Flagranti erwischen. Wuärks! Darauf hätte ich gern verzichtet." Ein neuer tiefer Schluck.

„Ich sag's dir ja nicht gerne," setzte Hilde mit einem fast strengen Unterton an.

Duo hob beschwichtigend die Hände und schwenkte das Glas dabei bedrohlich. „Dann lass es am besten auch."

Doch seine Freundin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich hab's dir gleich gesagt."

„Oh man Hil!" seufzte Duo. „Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen damit ich mich so richtig schön bedauern kann und mir von dir ein paar aufmunternde Weisheiten hole. Nicht dass du mir Vorwürfe machst. Kann ich auch nicht gebrauchen."

„Vielleicht brauchst gerade das. Ist ja schließlich nicht das erste mal dass du hier auf meiner Couch sitzt und von deiner neuesten Enttäuschung berichtest. Du weißt du bist mein bester Freund und ich bin immer für dich da, aber langsam bin ich es auch leid dich alle paar Wochen deprimiert auf meiner Couch zu haben."

„Menno," grummelte Duo.

Aber Hilde ließ sich gar nicht erst unterbrechen. „Vielleicht solltest du dir endlich mal jemanden suchen der sich nicht nach ein paar Wochen in ein perfektes Arschloch verwandelt."

„Hey, was willst du damit sagen?"

Hilde schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Dass du scheinbar das seltene Talent hast dir nur die falschen Kerle zu angeln. Fall doch nicht immer auf den gleichen Typ herein."

„Ich fall gar nicht herein," ereiferte sich Duo, obwohl er nicht ganz abstreiten konnte dass seine Freundin Recht hatte. Aber es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er das hier jetzt zugeben würde. „Ich hab halt nur ne Pechsträhne, das ist alles."

„Und wie lange dauert diese ‚Pechsträhne' jetzt schon an?"

Duo würdigte diese Frage noch nicht einmal mit einer Antwort und trank stattdessen sein Glas leer.

Jetzt hob Hilde ihre Hände. „Ok, OK lassen wir die Frage. Wie wäre es mit einer anderen…. Willst du überhaupt eine Beziehung?"

„Natürlich!" sprudelte es aus Duo heraus. „Was für eine dumme Frage ist das denn? Glaubst du ich lass mich mit all diesen Typen ein, wenn ich keine Beziehung haben wollte?"

Hilde schweig für eine Sekunde, dann fügte sie hinzu, „Eine längerfristige Beziehung?"

Das ließ Duo kurz nachdenken. Natürlich wollte er das. Zwar dachte er nicht im Sinne von ‚Eheähnliche Gemeinschaft' oder etwas ähnlich für die Zukunft bindendes, aber es wäre schon schön jemanden zu haben mit dem man mehr als nur ein paar Wochen oder Monate zusammen war. Jemandem bei dem man sich tatsächlich überlegen könnte auch zusammen zu leben und sich nicht nur ein paar mal die Woche zu treffen. Er überließ diesen ganzen schrecklich romantischen Kram wie Hochzeit und gemeinsames Haus gerne seinen Freundinnen, aber deshalb konnte er sich trotzdem etwas längerfristiges als wünschenswert vorstellen. „Natürlich!" antwortete er deshalb.

Hilde seufzte wieder. „Dann suchst du an den falschen Stellen."

„Wieso das denn?" irgendwie fühlte sich Duo in die Enge gedrängt. Ein Gefühl das ihm gar nicht behagte.

„Du gehst in die Clubs, baggerst den Typen mit dem heißesten Hintern an, ihr steigt in die Kiste und ein paar Wochen später hockst du hier und heulst dich aus. Könnte das nicht daran liegen, dass du in diesen Clubs nur Typen findest, die auf sofortigen Spaß nicht aber einer wirklichen Beziehung aus sind? Sei doch mal ehrlich, das ist die reinste Fleischbeschau und keine Grundlage für was Längerfristiges."

„Oh komm schon Hil, ich hätte nie gedacht dass du so prüde bist."

„Das hat nichts mit prüde zu tun," sagte seine Freundin mit entschlossen vorgestrecktem Kinn. „Ich finde nur, dass zu einem guten Lebenspartner mehr gehört als ein perfekter Hintern. Ihr müsst gleiche Interessen haben, über was reden können. Wie willst du in einem Club an diese Informationen kommen?"

Duo rollte entnervt mit seinen Augen. „Oh nöh, jetzt komm mir nicht mit diesem vorsintflutlichen Scheiß. Gleich erzählst du mir noch dass man erst nach dem dritten Date küssen darf und Sex erst nach der Eheschließung, oder was? Hallo, wir sind im 21. Jahrhundert."

„Du willst mich einfach missverstehen, oder? Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass es vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit braucht um zu erkennen ob ein Mensch der perfekte Partner ist oder nicht. "

Duo redete einfach weiter. „Quatsch. Das merke ich sofort wenn ich jemanden treff."

„Deshalb sind deine letzten Beziehungen wohl auch so erfolgreich gewesen!" setzte Hilde zum Tiefschlag an.

„Boah, das war hart. Ich gebe ja zu, mein System ist nicht perfekt. Aber trotzdem reicht es aus. Ich brauch nicht Ewigkeiten um zu erkennen wer zu mir passt und wer nicht. Dazu hab ich eine viel zu gute Menschenkenntnis."

„Aber an irgendwas muss es doch liegen, dass es immer schief geht, oder? Entweder ist deine Menschenkenntnis nicht gut genug, oder du willst es gar nicht anders."

Langsam wurde Duo ärgerlich. Zwar hatte Hilde normalerweise bei ihm Narrenfreiheit aber ihre Schläge waren ziemlich unter der Gürtellinie. Sie war seine beste Freundin, wenn ihm jemand Vorwürfe machen durfte dann sie, aber sie durfte trotzdem nicht so maßlos übertreiben. „Ha, ich wette mit dir, dass ich in kürzester Zeit jemanden finden kann."

„Jemanden finden? Wofür?"

„Na für eine Beziehung! Worüber reden wir hier die ganze Zeit?" Duo hatte sein Glas abgestellt und ruderte fast vor Aufregung mit seinen Armen.

„Und darauf willst du eine Wette abschließen? Meinst du nicht dass das ziemlich albern ist?"

Das Hilde seine Idee so einfach abtat passte Duo überhaupt nicht. Schnell redete er sich in Schwung. „Ich wüsste nicht was daran albern sein soll. Betrachte es eher als eine Art Ermutigung für mich. Du meinst ja, dass ich mich bei der Sache nicht genug anstrenge, oder? Außerdem willst du ja nur nicht gegen mich verlieren. Was du nämlich wirst, da meine Menschenkenntnis einfach unschlagbar ist."

Hilde überlegte für eine Weile. Schien das für und wieder abzuwiegen. „Ok, aber so ist die Wette nicht eindeutig. Wie wäre es damit. Ich wette dass du es nicht schaffst innerhalb von zwei Monaten jemanden zu finden – jemandem mit dem du zusammenbleiben willst."

„Ich werde nicht heiraten um die Wette zu gewinnen," empörte sich Duo.

Hilde rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Hab ich ja auch gar nicht verlangt. Lass es uns so formulieren. Wir wetten darum, ob du es schaffst in dieser Zeit einen Typen zu finden, mit dem du glaubst eine Beziehung für mehr als ein Jahr haben zu können. Ob sie dann tatsächlich so lange hält ist eine andere Sache, mir geht es nur darum dass du in zwei Monaten jemanden gefunden hast bei dem du dieses Gefühl hast."

Duo überlegte für einen Moment. „Die Zeit ist zu kurz," gab er zu bedenken. Zwar würde er spätestens in drei Wochen jemand neues an der Angel haben aber ob dass dann wirklich jemand war von dem er mit Fug und Recht dieses ‚länger zusammenbleiben' behaupten konnte war fraglich. Vor allem nach seinen letzten Erfahrungen.

„Ok, dann machen wir halt drei Monate. Aber ich hab eine weitere Bedingung."

„Was denn?"

„Da ich ja der festen Überzeugung bin dass du mit deiner ‚ein Date reicht' Einschätzung falsch liegst finde ich wir sollten folgendes festlegen: ‚Ein zweites Date zählt nicht'. Das heißt wenn du jemandem nach dem ersten Abend abschreibst, dann kannst du nicht später ankommen und ihn doch für gut befinden. Aber das sollte für dich mit deiner Menschenkenntnis ja kein größeres Problem sein." Hilde lächelte geradezu süffisant.

Duo wackelte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Was ist mit Typen die ich schon kenne? Sind die aus dem Spiel? Ich mein ich kenn ne ganze Menge Leute, das würde fast die halbe Stadt ausschließen."

„Ok, wenn du mit demjenigen bisher noch nichts hattest, dann ist es ok. Und sei gewarnt, ich hab ein super Gedächtnis und kann mich an alle deine Aufrisse erinnern."

„Gut, dann haben wir einen Deal. In drei Monaten präsentiere ich dir meinen zukünftigen Partner." Duo streckte seine Hand aus. Sie hatten zwar keinen Gewinn definiert, aber darum ging es bei dieser Wette auch nicht. Wichtig war nur, wer von ihnen Recht behielt.

Hilde schlug ein. „Ja, wir haben einen Deal."


	2. Erste Schritte zum perfekten Partner

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna, die absolut Schuld an dieser Geschichte ist!

OK, es scheint euch zu gefallen. Ich bin aufrichtig froh über die Masse an Kommies die ich hier, auf den anderen Seiten oder per mail bekommen hab. Hab schon lange nicht mehr soviel feedback nach einem Prolog bekommen. Das kann gerne so weiter gehen. :-)

Noch etwas zur Erklärung, ihr werdet im Laufe der Geschichte immer mal wieder lesen, dass Duo etwas in seinen ‚Blog' einträgt. Als ich gestern darüber nachdachte wie ich das wohl am besten in der Geschichte präsentier ist mir der Wahnsinnsgedanke gekommen doch diesen ‚Blog' tatsächlich auch herzustellen. Heute hab ich dann ewiglich daran gebastelt. Ihr könnt ihn besuchen und ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

Ihr findet ihn unter 'oddities - bitchin - n - stuff .blogspot . com' (denk euch die leerzeichen weg)

Wenn ihr ihn besucht, werdet ihr erkennen das die Einträge dort länger sind als das was ich hier in der Geschichte präsentieren werde. Und es wird wohl auch Berichte über Dates geben die es erst gar nicht oder nur ganz kurz in DfD schaffen. Also sollte es sich tatsächlich für euch lohnen mal einen Blick zu riskieren. Natürlich könnt ihr dort auch eure Meinung zu Duos Einträgen kund tun und ihm ein paar Tipps für die Suche nach Mr. Right geben.

Ich hoffe mal das Experiment kommt bei euch an. Und jetzt viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel

* * *

HAH! Ich werds ihr zeigen. Immerhin bin ich der Meister des Flirtens. Wäre doch gelacht wenn ich nicht schon bald einen neuen hab. Als ob das sooo schwierig wäre. Zumindest nicht für jemanden der so gut aussieht und so nett ist wie ich. Also macht euch bereit, der braided Baka ist auf der Jagd.

Übrigens wenn einer von euch ne tolle Idee hat wie man den Traumtypen findet, nur her damit. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht das Hilde gewinnt, oder?

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken tippte Duo die letzten zwei Absätze seines Posts. Dann las er sich noch einmal den ganzen Text durch, lächelte ein paar mal und klickte auf ‚senden'.

Zufrieden vor sich hinsummend schaute sich Duo das Ergebnis seiner ganzen Arbeit an. Es war mal wieder absolut typisch für ihn. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja heute Morgen an den Computer setzten wollen um sich auf die Suche nach dem Traummann zu machen. Bei dem knappen Zeitfenster das Hilde ihm zugestanden hatte, musste Duo jede Sekunde nutzen um zu gewinnen. Zwar war die Wette mehr als albern, das gestand sich Duo nur zu gerne ein, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht dass er klein bei geben würde. So weit käme es noch. Er würde es Hilde schon zeigen.

Aber als er gleich nach dem Frühstück – das wegen all des Weins den er gestern genossen hatte eher einem Katerfrühstück glich – den Computer angemacht hatte um mit der Suche anzufangen, da wurde er plötzlich von einer anderen Idee überrannt. Und da er an akuter Aufschieberitis litt war er dem plötzlichen Impuls sofort nachgegangen.

Ihm war nämlich die Absurdität der ganzen Sache aufgegangen. Und irgendwie musste er jemandem davon erzählen. Es brannte ihm praktisch auf der Zunge, wie ein übles Jucken das man nicht wegbekam. Normalerweise würde er jetzt Hilde anrufen und stundenlang mit ihr über diesen Schwachsinn herziehen. Aber sie war schließlich Schuld an seiner Lage. Und er würde den Teufel tun und zugeben wie albern das ganze war.

All seine anderen Freunde wollte er auch nicht mit hineinziehen. Denn schließlich hatte er sich überlegt sie um Hilfe bei der ‚Suche nach Mr. Right' zu helfen. Wenn die wüssten dass es Duo nur darum ging eine Wette zu gewinnen, dann würden sie ihn entweder ausschelten, sich über ihn lustig machen, oder sich weigern ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich alles drei, aber der letzte Punkt war das was Duo am meisten störte. Denn wenn ihm seine Freunde keine passenden Partner zum verkuppeln finden könnten, wer dann?

Und so war Duo auf die plötzliche Idee verfallen sich einen neuen Blog anzulegen um dort nach Herzenslaune über seine Situation herzuziehen, was ihm wahrscheinlich sogar unheimlich Spaß machen würde. Er liebte es in seinem Blog Einträge über Gott und die Welt zu machen, es kam ihm immer so vor als wenn er tatsächlich mit anderen Leuten reden würde. Und bei der Flut von Kommentaren war das ja wohl auch tatsächlich so. Aber seinen alten Blog konnte er natürlich nicht nehmen, da auch all seine Freunde die Adresse kannten und ihn oft und gerne besuchten. Also musste ein neuer her.

Lange hatte er deshalb über einen neuen Online Namen gegrübelt. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht wieder als ‚Duo Maxwell' zeigen. Das wäre zu auffällig. Dann war ihm etwas eingefallen, das er letztens in einem Anime gehört und sich sehr darüber amüsiert hatte. Und da ‚braided Baka' so herrlich auf ihn passte nahm er das einfach als Name.

Zwei Stunden später betrachtete Duo sein Werk. Es hatte länger gedauert als er gedacht hatte, wahrscheinlich weil er von drei verschiedenen Anrufen und einer Onlinejagd nach seltenen Konzertkarten unterbrochen worden war. Alles in allem gefiel ihm sein neuer Blog. Besonders der Titel – war neben dem Namen die Sache über die er am längsten gerätselt hatte. Und in seinem ersten Eintrag konnte er sich so richtig schön über die Wette aufregen.

Und weil Duo von Grund aus sehr neugierig war, hatte er natürlich auch sofort einen Counter eingebaut. Er wollte nur zu gerne wissen ob es überhaupt Leute auf seinen Blog locken würde. Vielleicht würde er sogar Kommentare bekommen. Grinsend blickte Duo auf seinen Monitor, das wäre lustig. Vielleicht bekam er so ja auch noch ein paar neue Ideen für seine Jagd.

Als er endlich alles fertig hatte, spielte er noch ein paar Runden Spider Solitär. Dabei merkte er gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Erst sein knurrender Magen machte ihm deutlich das es inzwischen schon später Nachmittag war und das er inzwischen schon wieder Hunger hatte. Also griff Duo zum Telefon und bestellte sich ne Pizza mit allem drauf. Heute würde er keine Zeit mit dem Kochen verschwenden.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde die Pizza geliefert und Duo biss fast gierig in sein erstes Stück. Pizza war wirklich die beste Erfindung überhaupt. Ok, sie kam knapp hinter dem Internet aber nur ganz knapp.

Bei dem Gedanken an das Internet wurde Duo bewusst dass er ja immer noch nicht mit der Suche angefangen hatte. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder an den Computer und loggte sich auf seinem Lieblingsportal ein. Das war eine Seite für Schwule aus der Gegend und er hatte schon ziemlich viele interessante Leute dort kennen gelernt. Auch ziemlich heiße Bekanntschaften. Und wenn er sich richtig entsann, dann gab's da auch eine Partnersuchbörse. Das schien ihm perfekt für den Beginn seiner Suche.

Voller Elan klickte sich Duo durch verschiedene Links, bastelte an seinem Account und machte sich dann daran die Liste der ‚Partner gesucht' Nutzer zu durchforsten.

Nach einer halben Stunde musste Duo erkennen dass das Portal zwar viele Nutzer hatte, aber das die Mehrheit von ihnen wohl nur ein heißes Date, einen One Night Stand oder eine Online-Affäre suchten. Diejenigen die auf etwas längerfristiges aus waren, schienen absolut in der Minderheit zu sein. Duo betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den kümmerlichen Rest der Suchenden – nur ein einziger von ihnen traf überhaupt Duos Geschmack. Alle anderen wirkten schon in ihrem Profil entweder wie die letzten Langweiler oder wie notgeile Arschlöcher. Und sein Bedarf an den Alex' dieser Welt war ausreichend gedeckt.

Aber zumindest den einen würde Duo anschreiben. Er war zwar vom Aussehen nicht hundertprozentig Duos Typ aber er war trotzdem mehr als ansehnlich. Und sie schienen die gleichen Interessen zu haben. Also tippte Duo eine kurze Mail und stellt sich dem Unbekannten vor. Er war mal gespannt ob er Antwort bekommen würde.

Nachdem das erledigt war surfte Duo noch weiter im Netz. Aber soviel er auch suchte, die meisten anderen Partnersuchseiten schienen sich eher mit dem ‚Er sucht Sie' statt dem ‚Er such Er' zu beschäftigen. Oder die interessanten Kandidaten lebten viel zu weit weg. Kurz überlegte Duo ob er Hilde wohl davon überzeugen könnte das sein Traumtyp 200 km weit weg wohnte. Immerhin, in so einer Fernbeziehung könnte sich niemand über das Chaos in seiner Wohnung aufregen.

Aber irgendwie bezweifelte Duo das Hilde da seiner stichfesten Argumentation folgen würde. Sie war ja manchmal ziemlich eigensinnig und uneinsichtig.

Nach diesen Enttäuschungen klickte Duo sich aus dem Internet aus. Soviel zu den Methoden des 21. Jahrhunderts. Aber ok, es gab ja noch Plan B. Duo schnappte sich eine Tüte mit Chips und machte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich. Dann griff er sein Telefon und rief seine Freunde an. Und er erzählte ihnen, dass er die ständigen Kurzbeziehungen satt hatte. Und er bat sie, ihm doch zu sagen, wenn sie von Freunden oder Bekannten wussten denen es genauso ging und die zu ihm passen würden. Seine Freunde konnten ihn am besten einschätzen, die würden sicher den richtigen für ihn finden.

Und erst als einer seiner Gesprächspartner nachhakte ob seine Reaktion auf die Eskapade mit Alex nicht etwas zu früh oder zu drastisch war, wurde Duo eins bewusst. Nämlich das er den ganzen Tag nicht an das Arschloch gedacht hatte. Er hatte keinen Schmerz und noch nicht einmal Bitterkeit wegen des abrupten Ende ihrer ‚Beziehung' verspürt. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich niemals wirklich was für den Typen empfunden. Was jetzt natürlich gut war. Also war diese alberne Wette doch zumindest zu einem nütze. Er saß nicht rum und fühlte sich miserabel, zumindest dafür würde er Hilde danken.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen musste Duo sich fast dazu zwingen aufzustehen. Was aber nur an der schrecklichen Uhrzeit lag – er hatte diesen Monat die ‚Frühschicht'. Daran ändern konnte er nichts, aber mögen musste er die Situation noch lange nicht.

Trotzdem, nach zwei Bechern Kaffee fühlte er sich fast wie ein Mensch und er machte sich zügig auf den Weg ins Funkhaus. An seinem Schreibtisch angekommen machte er sich daran die Musikliste für seine Sendungen zu gestalten. Er mischte das Beste aus den Charts mit einigen Hits der vergangenen Jahre. Und auch ein paar seiner Lieblingsstücke brachte er unter. Und er schaffte es die größten Liebesschnulzen auszulassen.

Mit sich und der Liste zufrieden summte er vor sich hin während er ins Büro seiner Redakteurin ging. „Sarah, ich hoffe du hast was spannendes für mich," begrüßte er die dunkelhaarige Frau.

„George Bush wurde von Aliens entführt, die Regierung legalisiert Drogen und die Fernsehsender versprechen keine Telenovelas mehr zu senden," antworte Sarah mit einem trockenen Lächeln und überreichte ihn einen weiteren Zettel.

„Cool," sagte Duo während er das Papier überflog. Nun, es waren nicht gerade Berichte über eine Hundeshow oder etwas ähnlich Niveauvolles, aber die Themen die Sarah gerade so leichthin erfunden hatte, waren ihm lieber. Aber als kleiner Moderator bei einem Lokalsender musste man nehmen was man bekam. Es hätte ja auch schlimmer kommen können, er hätte auch Wetterfee werden können.

Duo wollte schon gehen um sich mit den Themen der Sendung vertraut zu machen, als er sich einer plötzlichen Idee folgend wieder zu Sarah umdrehte und es ohne große Vorwarnung aus ihm herausplatzte, „Sag mal, wie hast du Steve eigentlich kennen gelernt?" Sarah hatte erst vor kurzem geheiratet und Duo erinnerte sich noch mit Freuden an das nette Fest. Und daran wie glücklich die beiden ausgesehen hatten.

„Tja… ähm," stotterte die sonst durch nichts zu erschütternde junge Frau. „Also ok, ich hab ihn über ne Partneragentur kennen gelernt."

„Oh," entfuhr es Duo.

Doch Sarah redete schnell weiter. „Das ist gar nicht so schlimm wie sich das anhört," sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Nun ja," gab Duo zu bedenken. „Es wirkt schon ziemlich altmodisch. Ich mein mit Internet und so, muss man doch nicht wirklich zu einer Agentur gehen. Ich stell mir da immer als Chefin so ein Barbera Cartland Verschnitt vor die einem in einem rosa Büro empfängt und was von der Heiligkeit der Ehe faselt. Und die Kunden sind fast noch schlimmer, Verlierer die sich an den letzten Strohalm klammern," entfuhr es Duo ohne groß Nachzudenken.

Sarah lachte, lang und laut. „Das denken wahrscheinlich viele. Nein im Ernst, das war auch meine erste Idee. Aber alles andere hat nicht so recht klappen wollen. Dann hab ich den Tipp für diese Agentur bekommen. Und die ist klasse. Ganz anders als man es sich vorstellt. Und das mit den Kunden stimmt auch nicht. Das sind ganz normale Menschen wie du und ich. Aber man kann sich sicher sein das sie es ernst meinen. Wer die Preise dieser Agentur bezahlt, der will wirklich jemanden fürs Leben finden und nicht nur einen heißen Flirt. Und du siehst es ja, bei mir und Steve hat's sofort geklappt."

„Hm," überlegte Duo. Vielleicht hatte sie da ja ein Argument. Hatte er sich gestern nicht noch darüber geärgert, dass er nur passende Leute gefunden hatte die kaum mehr als einen One Night Stand im Sinn hatten? „Und wie läuft das normalerweise so ab?"

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie es in einer normalen Agentur abläuft weiß ich nicht. Bei ‚Power Matches' ist es auf jeden Fall so, dass man erst einmal eine Art Persönlichkeitstest macht. Dann gibt man an was man sucht und Doro – das ist die Chefin - macht sich auf die Suche. Man zahlt nur einmal einen Eintrittsbeitrag und kann sich dann solange mit anderen Kunden treffen bis man entweder den richtigen gefunden hat, oder Doro's Kartei durchprobiert hat. Oh und ganz wichtig, sie gibt einem auch viele Tipps wie man sich verhalten soll. Macht regelrechte Trainings. Sie ist echt die Beste."

Duo war hin und her gerissen. Er hätte sich niemals träumen lassen das er mal in Sachen Liebe professionelle Hilfe bräuchte, bitte das war eindeutig was für Verlierer. Aber andererseits was hatte er denn zu verlieren? Außer seinem Stolz wenn Hilde davon erfahren würde. „Und betreut sie nur Normalos oder auch…"

Sarah grinste. „Doro wird garantiert auch was für dich finden. Hier," sie fischte in ihrer großen Handtasche und reichte ihm dann eine Visitenkarte. „Ruf sie gleich an. Eigentlich gibt es ne lange Wartezeit um einen Termin bei ihr zu bekommen, aber wenn du meinen Namen nennst, und dann noch erwähnst dass du Moderator bist, nimmt sie dich vielleicht gleich dran. Gegen etwas kostenlose Werbung hat auch Doro nichts einzuwenden."

Nachdenklich nahm Duo die Karte. Er war immer noch nicht hundertprozentig davon überzeugt die Dienste dieser ‚Kupplerin' in Anspruch zu nehmen. Aber irgendwie nagte auch die Neugierde an ihm. Wie das wohl von statten ging? Welche Tipps sie auf Lager hatte? Und welche Dates sie ihm besorgen konnte? Fragen die es Duo fast unmöglich machten, es nicht auszuprobieren.

* * *

Als Duo sich später Dorothy Catalonias musterndem Blick ausgesetzt sah, fragte sich Duo ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war die Nummer auf der Visitenkarte anzurufen. Wie Sarah es vorhergesehen hatte, hatte ihr Name ausgereicht um Duo einen schnellen Termin zu ermöglichen. Weshalb er noch am selben Tag im Büro von ‚Power Matches' saß. Fast ging es Duo sogar zu schnell, eigentlich hatte er sich noch nicht mit dem Prinzip der Idee angefreundet. Aber andererseits tickte der Countdown. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht das Hilde Recht behielt.

„Hallo Duo, ich bin Dorothy, aber du kannst mich gerne Doro nennen. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich dir zu deinem Traumpartner verhelfen kann." Die blonde Frau wirkte mehr als selbstsicher.

Duo ruckelte sich etwas in dem bequemen Sessel zurecht und lächelte kurz. „Das hoffe ich doch sehr."

Doro winkte ab. „Bei meiner Erfolgsquote können wir davon ausgehen dass es klappt. Aber bevor wir wirklich anfangen werde ich dir erklären wie ‚Power Matches' funktioniert."

„Ok." Das interessierte Duo wirklich sehr.

„Also, du kennst das ja sicher von einigen Partnerbörsen usw. Ich habe hier einen Fragebogen den wir zusammen ausfüllen werden, und ich bitte dich bei dem Gespräch so ehrlich wie möglich zu sein. Aber anders als bei diesen großen Organisationen werden deine Daten nicht in eine Datenbank gegeben und der Computer sucht dann deinen perfekten Partner, sondern ich werde versuchen durch unsere Unterhaltungen ein Gespür für dich zu entwickeln. Und dann werde ich für dich die passenden Männer aussuchen."

„Kein Computer?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

Die blonde Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Natürlich benutze ich auch einen Computer zur Verwaltung. Aber ich hab es lieber wenn ich diejenige bin die etwas entscheidet und nicht ein seelenloses Stück Silizium. Auch wenn ich für diese Einstellung von meinem besten Freund immer schief angeschaut werde. Ich bin ziemlich gut im Lesen von Menschen und ich weiß sehr genau wer zu wem passt. Wobei ich mich nicht auf so etwas albernes wie Horoskope oder festgelegte Matchingpoints von Computerprogrammen verlassen will. Ich muss einfach ein gutes Gefühl bei den Leuten haben. Und wie gesagt, ich hab eine ziemlich hohe Trefferquote."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, im Grunde war es ihm egal wer jetzt die Auswahl traf. Hauptsache es kam was bei den Dates rum. Und Doro wirkte ziemlich sicher was ihre Arbeitsweise anging.

„Noch etwas, du wirst in dem Fragebogen nichts finden wo du das Aussehen, das Alter oder ähnliches deines Traumpartners beschreibst."

Das erstaunte Duo dann doch. „Wieso?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Weil jeder ‚groß, gunkel, gut gebaut und wahnsinnig reich' als Traummann angeben wird. Also können wir uns das gleich ganz sparen."

Duo musste lachen, wahrscheinlich hatte Doro Recht. „Wahnsinnig reich gehört zum Aussehen?"

„Klar doch. Du ahnst ja gar nicht wie attraktiv jemand mit ein paar Millionen plötzlich sein kann."

Duo wusste nicht ob er sich mit einem Grottenolm abgeben könnte nur weil er reich war, aber er konnte nicht leugnen dass es nicht verkehrt wäre, wenn sein zukünftiger Partner auch etwas Kleingeld hatte. Es wäre schön auch mal eingeladen zu werden und nicht wieder an einem Blutegel zu hängen der ihm sein hart erarbeitetes Geld aus den Taschen sog.

Doro setzte sich eine Brille auf und nahm einen Stift zur Hand. „Lass uns anfangen. Erzähl mir ein bisschen über dich und deinen Tagesablauf."

Am Anfang war die Unterhaltung noch ein wenig stockend und Dorothy musste öfters Fragen einwerfen um sie in Gang zu halten. Aber schon nach knapp einer Viertelstunde hatte Duo die Umgebung und den eigentlichen Grund für sein Hiersein vergessen. Er plauderte mit Doro wie mit einer alten Freundin und alles in allem war es sehr angenehm.

Doro machte sich nebenbei viele Notizen. Dann als Duo meinte er hätte schon stundenlang geredet sagte sie endlich, „Ich glaube das reicht fürs erste."

„Und, bin ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall?" witzelte Duo.

Dorothy lachte als Antwort. „Im Gegenteil. Mit deinem Charme und so offen und freundlich wie du dich heute gezeigt hast sollte es wirklich kein Problem sein jemanden für dich zu finden. Ich weiß sogar schon mit wem ich dich als erstes zusammen bringen werde. Mit ein bisschen Glück ist die Suche dann sofort beendet. Ihr passt einfach perfekt zusammen."

„Oh, so schnell?" Mit allem hätte Duo gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Tja," lächelte Doro. „Das kommt davon wenn man keinen Computer benutzt. Ok, das beste ist wenn ich ihn kontaktiere und so bald wie möglich ein Date für euch ausmache. Hättest du Morgen Nachmittag Zeit?"

Duo nickte nur, von ihrer Schnelligkeit vollkommen überfahren.

„Wunderbar. Ich ruf dich nachher an und teile dir die Details mit."

Dorothy wirkte so sicher, das ungewollt die Schmetterlinge in Duos Bauch anfingen zu flattern. Sollte er wirklich so schnell schon seinen Traummann kennen lernen? Und wie würde das erste Date ablaufen? Irgendwie konnte er es kaum noch erwarten.


	3. Das erste Date

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna, die absolut Schuld an dieser Geschichte ist!

So, und weiter geht's…

Freut mich das euch Duos Blog so gut gefallen hat, also immer schön weiter da rein gucken. Und füllt es mit Leben.

http// oddities-bitchin-n-stuff . blogspot. com (leerzeichen wegdenken)

Wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

Duo beeilte sich ungemein um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Er war ein wenig länger auf der Arbeit aufgehalten worden als er gedacht hatte und fühlte langsam wie der Zeitdruck auf ihm lastete. Ob er vielleicht Dorothy anrufen und bitten sollte das Date um eine halbe Stunde nach hinten zu schieben?

Aber irgendwie wollte Duo das auch nicht. Er war sowieso schon aufgeregt genug und ein weiteres Telefonat mit der ‚Scary Lady' würde ihm vielleicht nicht unbedingt helfen. Duo wunderte sich sehr wie aufgeregt er im Grunde war. Fast fühlte er sich wie ein Teenager bei seiner ersten Verabredung. Man sollte doch meinen, das man als erwachsener und erfahrener Mann einem Date ruhiger entgegen sehen würde.

Aber seit er gestern Abend auf seinem AB die Nachricht mit den Date-Details von Dorothy gefunden hatte, schienen aufgeregte Schmetterlinge ihr Hauptquartier in Duos Magen aufgeschlagen zu haben. Und egal was Duo tat, er wurde nur noch hibbeliger.

Zum Glück hatte er zumindest bei der Arbeit abschalten können. Er hätte heute auch wirklich keinen Rüffel wegen einer schlechten Moderation vertragen können.

Hastig öffnete Duo die Tür zu seinem Apartment und huschte herein. Schnell schmiss er seine Jacke in die grobe Richtung der Garderobe und zog die Schuhe aus ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen die Schürsenkel zu öffnen. Dabei schaffte er es irgendwie sich den Zeh des linken Fußes am Türrahmen anzustoßen. Laut fluchend und einen Indianerschmerztanz aufführend hüpfte Duo durch seine kleine Wohnung. Als er auf seinem Weg ins Schlafzimmer an seinem Notebook vorbeikam nahm er sich die eine Sekunde und schaltete das Gerät an. Er war richtig neugierig ob es neue Nachrichten auf seinem Blog gab. Soviel Zeit musste halt sein. Und während der Computer bootete setzte Duo seinen hüpfenden Weg fort.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen öffnete Duo die Schranktüren und schaute kritisch hinein. Was sollte er nur anziehen? Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen wenn er noch mal mit Dorothy über das Date geredet hätte. Aber er war gestern zu aufgeregt gewesen um allein zu Hause zu hocken und war zu Freunden gegangen. Eigentlich nur um ein bisschen mit ihnen zu quatschen, aber dann hatten sie mit dem Pokerspielen angefangen, was bis tief in die Nacht gegangen war. Und so hatte er zu Hause nur eine knappe Nachricht von Doro gefunden, die ihm mitteilte das er seinen Traumprinzen heute um 17:00 Uhr in einer Cocktailbar treffen sollte. Doro hatte für sie einen Tisch bestellt.

Duo wunderte sich immer noch über den Ort den Dorothy ausgewählt hatte. Wäre ein Restaurant nicht besser gewesen? Oder ein Club? Sogar Kino wäre ihm besser erschienen als ne Cocktailbar. Was machte man da nur? Sitzen und trinken, ok aber sonst? Und was zog man zu so etwas an?

Das war im Moment Duos größtes Problem. Er betrachtete seine Arbeitsoutfits und entschied sich gegen sie. Genau wie die Clubbing-Klamotten. In denen sah er zwar unverschämt heiß aus, aber er befürchtete das er mit ihnen in so einem Schickimicki Laden auffallen würde. Unangenehm auffallen.

Dann kam Duo die rettende Idee. Er würde einfach Sachen nehmen die er auch in einem Nobelrestaurant anziehen könnte. Das konnte sicher nicht falsch sein. Also schnappte er sich mit sicherer Hand seine schwarze Stoffhose. Und das amethystfarbene Seidenhemd. Dazu noch die guten Schuhe und fertig war sein Outfit. Zum Glück brauchte er sich um seine Frisur keinerlei Gedanken machen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es inzwischen schon viertel vor vier war. Rasch legte er die Sachen auf sein ungemachtes Bett und hastete ins kleine Badezimmer. Nach einer schnellen Dusche nahm er sich sogar noch ein paar Minuten seinen Zopf neu zu flechten und dann schlüpfte er in die ausgewählten Klamotten.

Kritisch betrachtete Duo sich im Spiegelbild. Er sah gut aus, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Aber irgendwie fehlte noch der letzte Pfiff. Vielleicht sollte er doch ein anderes Hemd anziehen? Vielleicht das ganz bunte? Hin und her gerissen, schnappte sich Duo auf jeden Fall schon mal die Kette mit dem Kreuz und legte sie an. Wenn er jetzt noch ein paar Knöpfe des Hemdes offen stehen ließ, dann konnte sein Date nicht nur sein Kreuz sehen, sondern auch viel von seiner Brust. Was ja nichts schaden konnte. Immerhin sollte man ja seine Pluspunkte betonen. Vielleicht könnte er auch noch eine etwas engere Hose finden die seinen Hintern besser zur Geltung brachte. Duo war hin und her gerissen.

Nach langem hin und her war Duo endlich mit seinen Klamotten zufrieden und verließ aufgeregt die Wohnung. Angesichts der Location und weil er nicht wusste wie es dort mit Parkplätzen bestellt war, ging er nicht zu seinem kleinen alten Auto sondern lief zum Straßenrand und winkte eines der vorbeifahrenden Taxis herbei. So musste er sich wenigstens um nichts mehr Sorgen zu machen.

Während er im Taxi saß und darauf wartete das sie bei der Cocktailbar ankamen, hatte Duos Gehirn nach langem endlich wieder Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und sofort kamen auch alle Fragen die ihm seit gestern Nachmittag durch den Kopf gingen wieder zurück.

Wie er wohl war, dieser Typ den Dorothy für ihn ausgesucht hatte? Duo hoffte sehr dass sie Recht hatte und sie wirklich so gut zusammen passen würden. Diese Art von Stress wollte er nicht oft mitmachen müssen. Wieviel einfacher war es da doch, in einem Club einfach jemand anzuflirten. Ein paar heiße Blicke, ein aufregender Tanz und sofort wussten beide Bescheid. Heutzutage brauchte man noch nicht einmal mehr einen ausgefallenen Anmachspruch. Man konnte auch ganz zufällig in der tanzenden Masse sich an jemandem reiben und ihm so seine Absichten klar machen. Dieser ganze Affentanz mit sich zu treffen um zu reden und sich besser kennen zu lernen war doch albern.

Dann seufzte Duo tief. Es sei denn natürlich man suchte nach etwas mehr als einem One Night Stand. Da schien es von Nöten zu sein sich besser kennen zu lernen. Aber einen Vorteil hatte Duo zumindest, er konnte Reden wie ein Wasserfall, also sollte das bei dem Treffen kein Problem darstellen. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte Duo ein wenig.

Als Duo die Cocktailbar dann betrat wurden ihm schlagartig zwei Dinge klar, zum einen das es zwar ziemlich Schickimicki war, er es hier aber trotzdem aushalten konnte, zum anderen das er viel zu früh war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigten ihm das er sogar ne halbe Stunde hatte bevor sein Date ankommen würde. Da hatte er sich wohl doch ein wenig zu sehr beeilt.

Nur was sollte er in der Zwischenzeit tun? Bei dem Gedanken sich schon an den Tisch zu setzten und wie der letzte übermotivierte Loser zu wirken zog sich Duo der Magen zusammen – was die Schmetterlinge aus Platzgründen gar nicht mochten. Also zuckte Duo kurz mit den Schultern und wandte sich in die Richtung der Bar. Dort setzte er sich so geschickt an den Tresen, dass er ziemlich freie Sicht auf den Eingang hatte. Hier könnte er in Ruhe auf sein Date warten.

Schnell scannte Duo über die ausliegende Cocktailkarte. Hhhm, das war wirklich nicht seine Liga, bei kaum einem der Namen wusste er was sich dahinter verbarg. Nur bei dem ‚Eskimo-Cocktail' war sich Duo ziemlich sicher dass es sich um pures Wasser handelte. Aber im Grunde war es sowieso egal, er wollte nur ein Glas um sich daran festhalten zu können bis sein Traummann erschien, also winkte Duo einen der Barkeeper zu sich und zeigte aufs Geratewohl auf einen der Namen.

Kurze Zeit später stand vor ihm ein ziemlich großes Glas mit einer rötlich bunten Flüssigkeit und Obst darin. Vorsichtig hob Duo das Glas an und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Und dann noch einen, weil die Flüssigkeit ziemlich gut schmeckte. Süß – aber nicht zu süß – und überhaupt nicht scharf. Eigentlich stand Duo zwar eher auf schlichtere Getränke, z.B. Bier oder Whiskey, aber an dieses Schickimicki Gesöff könnte er sich auch glatt gewöhnen.

Mehr aus langweile und weil er sehr aufgeregt war trank Duo einen kleinen Schluck nach dem nächsten. Viel zu früh schien das Glas leer geworden sein. Fast ungläubig guckte Duo auf die kümmerlichen Reste im Glas und dann wieder auf die Uhr. Es war immer noch zu früh für das Date. Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, er würde sich jetzt nicht wieder aus der gerade gefundenen Ruhe herauskatapultieren, deshalb bestellte er sich schnell noch einmal den Drink. An dem Glas konnte er sich so schön festhalten. Außerdem schien den Schmetterlingen die Flüssigkeit wie Nektar zu gefallen.

Genau in dem Moment wo Duos Uhr auf Punkt 17:00 Uhr umsprang, öffnete sich die Tür zur Bar. Und sofort flatterten die Schmetterlinge wieder aufgeregt in Duos Magen. Und richtig es kam ein einzelner Mann herein. Schnell ließ Duo seine Augen über ihn wandern. Als erstes fiel ihm die relativ gut gebaute Figur des Mannes auf, die allerdings in ziemlich langweilige Jeans und dunkelgrünem T-Shirt verhüllt waren. Nicht gerade die Klamotten die Duo für ein Date ausgewählt hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte der andere ja genauso viel Probleme gehabt die richtige Kleidung für eine Cocktailbar zu finden.

Nach diesem kurzen Gedankenabschweifer bemerkte Duo die leicht asiatischen Züge auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, den stolzen Blick, das feste Kinn und die wunderbar unordentlichen Haare. Doch das Aussehen des Unbekannten entsprach ziemlich genau Duos Typ. Wie hatte Dorothy das so schön zusammen gefasst? „Groß, dunkel und gut aussehend" wenn er jetzt noch wahnsinnig reich war, dann war es Duos Traummann. Bei dem Gedanken musste Duo fast kichern und bei dem versuch das zu unterdrücken wäre ihm fast der Schluck von seinem Getränk das er gerade im Mund hatte durch die Nase wieder heraus gekommen. Puh wie peinlich. Aber zum Glück hatte das niemand gemerkt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er noch mit, dass der Mann einen der Kellner ansprach und daraufhin zu einem Tisch in einer Nischenecke geführt wurde. Hastig stand Duo auf und schnappte sich sein Glas. Er wollte jetzt natürlich auch so schnell wie möglich an den Tisch gehen, nicht das der andere ihn noch für unpünktlich hielt.

Auf dem Weg zum Tisch fing er den gleichen Kellner ab und vergewisserte sich, dass das auch der Tisch war den Dorothy Catalonia bestellt hatte. Den falschen Mann anzusprechen wäre sicher auch absolut peinlich geworden.

Als er dann nur noch zwei Schritte von dem Tisch entfernt war, holte er tief Luft, ermahnte die Schmetterlinge endlich Ruhe zu geben und setzte sein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. „Hi, ich bin Duo. Ich glaub wir sind verabredet." Strahlend trat er direkt neben den anderen Mann und wollte ihn per Handschlag begrüßen.

Allerdings hatte Duo in seiner Aufregung vergessen, dass er immer noch das Glas mit dem Cocktail in der Hand hielt. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung schwappte einige Flüssigkeit auf die Tischdecke. Als Duo das bemerkte entfuhr ihm ein schnelles „Verdammte Scheiße." Dann schlug er sich mit der anderen Hand vor den Mund und nuschelte leise „Tschuldigung."

Für eine Sekunde schien es, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Der junge Mann der an dem Tisch saß hatte sich bei Duos erster Begrüßung zu ihm umgedreht. Und er hatte beinah entsetzt auf die schwappende Flüssigkeit geschaut. Der Blick den er Duo jetzt zu warf war eher kühl als freundlich. „Hn," sagte er nur.

Duo setzte sich schnell hin, weil er glaubte das unter diesem Blick seine Knie zusammen klappen würden, außerdem hatte er ein leicht drehendes Gefühl im Kopf. „Das tut mir ja so leid. Normalerweise schütte ich meine Cocktails nicht durch die Gegend. Das heißt normalerweise trink ich keine Cocktails." Duo redete ohne Punkt und ohne Komma. Die Worte sprudelten einfach nur so aus ihm heraus. Wobei ihm auffiel das einige der Konsonanten schwieriger als sonst auszusprechen waren. Um sich selbst in seinem Redestrom zu stoppen, trank er in einem hastigen Schluck den Rest des Cocktails aus.

„Kann ja jedem mal passieren," erklärte der andere Mann mit einer wunderschönen aber leicht monotonen Stimme. „Mein Name ist Heero Yuy." Er streckte seine Hand über den Tisch.

Schnell stellte Duo das Glas ab und ergriff die Hand. „Duo, Duo Maxwell." Duo war leicht verwirrt. Seine Freunde hätten sich bei dieser Aktion vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden gewälzt. Immerhin, es konnte wirklich jedem mal passieren. Also wieso schaute ihn der junge Mann so furchtbar streng an? Verstand er etwa keinen Spaß. Meine Güte und der sollte zu Duo passen? Duo wusste nicht wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Vom Aussehen war sein Gegenüber ja ganz ok, aber so langsam bezweifelte Duo, dass sie wirklich zusammen passten. Aber er wollte auch nicht zu vorschnell urteilen. Dorothy hatte sicher einen guten Grund gehabt. „Heero? Wie in Held?" fragte Duo nach. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wirklich der Name des Typen sein, oder?

„Heero wie in Heero," kam es relativ kühl zurück.

Zum Glück trat während der kleinen Pause im Gespräch der Kellner an ihren Tisch heran. „Was darf ich ihnen bringen?" fragte er.

Duo zeigte sofort auf das Glas das vor ihm stand. „Ich hätte gern noch einen von der Sorte."

Der Kellner nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit „Und was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich hätte gern ein Glas Wasser," erklärte Duos Date.

Duo konnte sich nichts langweiligeres vorstellen das man in einer Cocktailbar bestellen konnte. Dann erinnerte er sich an das was er auf der Karte gelesen hatte. „Das heißt hier Eskimococktail." Bei der Erinnerung an diesen ungewöhnlichen Namen musste Duo kichern.

Scheinbar schien Heero das nicht so lustig zu finden, denn er warf Duo wieder diesen strengen Blick zu. „Ein Glas Wasser," wiederholte er noch einmal und der Kellner verließ den Tisch.

Duo wurde leicht unwohl. Konnte der Typ nicht reden und nicht lachen? Wieso meinte Doro nur das sie zusammen passen würden? Diese Frage beschäftigte Duo immer mehr und es machte Duo nervös, genauso wie das Schweigen das erneut am Tisch herrschte nachdem der Kellner gegangen war. Und wie immer wenn Duo nervös wurde, zappelte er auf dem Stuhl herum und sein Mund stand nicht still. „So, Dorothy glaubt also das wir zusammen passen. Leider hat sie mir nicht viel von dir erzählt. Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal ein bisschen besser vorstellen. Also ich bin Duo, aber das hab ich ja schon gesagt. Ich arbeite bei unserem Lokalsender als Moderator, deshalb rede ich wahrscheinlich auch so viel. Ich liebe es auszugehen und zu tanzen. Generell treff ich mich gerne mit Freunden und mach einen drauf. Gestern erst hab ich die halbe Nacht Poker gespielt. Nein kein Strippoker, sondern nur ganz normalen." Duo machte ein kurze Pause da er Luft holen musste.

„Hn!" war die Erwiderung von Heero.

Das war wieder nicht die Reaktion die Duo erwartet hatte. Konnte der Typ seine Zähne nicht auseinander bewegen? Wie sollte er mit jemandem zusammen kommen dem er jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen musste? Duo wurde immer klarer dass dies hier eine ganz dumme Idee war. Allerdings widerstrebte es ihm jetzt schon aufzugeben. Es musste doch einen Grund geben wieso Dorothy dachte dass sie zusammen passen würden. Also biss Duo die Zähne zusammen und versuchte es weiter, nicht gewillt schon so schnell die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen. „Und was ist mir dir?" fragte er weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Ich spiele kein Poker. Weder Strip noch irgendein anderen." Erneut ein strafender Blick.

Duo kam kräftig ins schwimmen, so langsam gingen auch ihm die Gesprächspunkte aus. Es nervte ihn zwar das er jede Information einzeln aus dem Typen heraus kitzeln musste, aber scheinbar gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. „Ok, was machst du dann beruflich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Zum ersten mal schien es so, als wenn sich Heero tatsächlich für eine Sekunde entspannte. „Ich entwerfe Computerprogramme und Sicherheitssysteme."

„Oh wie interessant," sagte Duo obwohl er das gar nicht fand. Dorothy hatte ihn tatsächlich mit einem Computergeek zusammen getan? Das konnte doch wohl nicht wirklich ihr ernst sein, oder? Duo zweifelte immer mehr an dem Erfolg dieses Abends. „Arbeitest du für eine bekannte Firma?" Duo fiel wirklich rein gar nichts ein, was man einen Programmierer über seine Arbeit fragen konnte. ‚Wie ist das Binäre System? Immer noch Null und Eins?' würde sicher nicht auf Gegenliebe bei diesem strengen jungen Mann stoßen.

„Ich hab eine eigene Firma. Ich arbeite von zu Hause aus."

„Vermisst du da nicht den menschlichen Kontakt?" sprudelte es aus Duo heraus.

Der junge Mann schien verwirrt. „Wieso? Ich hab genügend Kontakt mit meinen Kunden. Außerdem brauch ich von meinem Bett bis zu meinem Arbeitsplatz nur ne halbe Minute. Das ist unschlagbar."

Unschlagbar langweilig. Duo würde eingehen wenn er nicht jeden Tag mit seinen Kollegen quatschen könnte. Aber zumindest erklärte es wieso Heero keine Ahnung zu haben schien wie man sich in einem normalen Gespräch benahm. Dem fehlte es entschieden an sozialen Kontakten. „Oh dann arbeitest du auch nackt?" sagte Duo ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Wenn Heero das täte dann wäre vielleicht zumindest eine aufregende Faser an ihm. Ansonsten schrie sein ganzes Auftreten nur nach Langweiler.

Heero strafte ihn erneut mit einem bitterbösen Blick und sagte nichts. Die Gesprächspause die entstand machte Duo nur noch nervöser. Ihm gingen so langsam alle netten Sprüche und Fragen aus. Zum Glück erschien genau in dem Moment wieder der Kellner und stellte die bestellten Getränke vor ihnen ab. Duo schnappte sich sein Glas und trank es in einem langen Schluck leer. „Noch einmal das gleiche," ordnete er an.

Als der Kellner wieder gegangen war wandte sich Duo wieder an Heero. Es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein den endlich zum reden zu bringen. Herauszufinden wieso Dorothy glaubte dass sie zusammen passten. „Also aus welchem Grund hast du dich in die Liste der Scary Lady eingetragen?" fragte er, weil das das einzige war das ihm gerade einfiel.

„Scary Lady?" wiederholte Heero mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Duo kicherte laut. „Na Doro. Ich mein mit den Augenbrauen ist sie doch ziemlich furchterregend. Ein Wunder das ihr die Kunden nicht davon laufen. Ziemlich herrisch ist sie auch."

„Dorothy ist meine älteste und beste Freundin," kam es kalt von Heero zurück.

Duo spürte wie er puderrot im Gesicht wurde. „Ooooops. So hab ich das nicht gemeint," beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Sie ist sicher eine nette Person, aber die Augenbrauen. Ich mein…" Duo wusste selbst nicht was er sagen wollte.

Doch dann wurde jedes weitere Wort in seinem Mund abgedreht als sich Heero plötzlich erhob und sein Portemonnaie herauszog. Akribisch nahm er einen Schein daraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Duo der ihn verwundert anblickte. „Das führt hier doch zu nichts. Ich hab mich nur zu diesem Date bereit erklärt weil Dorothy behauptet hat du wärst nett. Und das bist du nicht. Wir sollten das hier einfach vergessen."

„Ich hab das doch nicht bös gemeint!" empörte sich Duo. Was fiel dem anderen ein ihn hier sitzen zu lassen? Er und nicht nett. Hah, er war die netteste Person weit und breit. Außerdem wenn hier einer enttäuscht sein sollte, dann doch wohl er. Wo ihn die Scary Lady doch mit diesem Megalangweiler zusammen bringen wollte. Er hatte alles versucht und diesem Langweiler eine Chance nach der nächsten gegeben!

„Du bist betrunken, du bist laut, du bist einfach unmöglich. Sorry wir passen nicht zusammen." Und mit diesen Worten ging Heero einfach davon. Duo starrte ihm für einige Augenblicke vollkommen perplex nach. Was zum Geier war denn da gerade abgelaufen? „Fuck!" kommentierte er die Situation.


	4. Gespraech mit Doro

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** an Zanna die gerade versucht mir ihre Borgrüsselpest anzudrehen

Ich weiß, ich war die letzten zwei Wochen eher unproduktiv. Aber da es mich mal wieder nach Shanghai verschlagen hat, hatte ich echt kaum Zeit und noch viel weniger Energie mich um meine Geschichten zu kümmern. Hoffen wir mal, dass ich diesmal wirklich das letzte mal dort war….

Für alle die Duos Blog besuchen möchten, ihr findet es hier:

http// oddities - bitchin-n-stuff. blogspot . com (natuerlich ohne die leerzeichen)

Viel Spass

* * *

Kapitel 3

‚_Hallo DM,_

_vielen Dank für deine Mail, sie hat mich sehr gefreut. Und nachdem ich dein Profil im Portal gelesen hab, denke ich auch dass wir uns unbedingt mal treffen sollten. Zurzeit bin ich wegen einer Geschäftsreise leider nicht in der Stadt – weswegen ich mich auch erst jetzt melde - aber am Wochenende bin ich wieder zurück. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns am Samstagabend bei ‚Joe's' zum essen treffen? Danach könnten wir ja weiter ins Nightwish und noch eine Runde tanzen._

_Bitte melde dich, wenn dir das zusagt._

_Cat'_

Duo las die Mail schon zum zweiten Mal und ein kleines Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er hatte endlich Antwort auf seine Mail in der Internetpartnersuchbörse bekommen. Und es wirkte tatsächlich so, als wenn der Typ den er angeschrieben hatte zu ihm passen könnte. Das Joe's und das Nightwish waren auch für Duo zwei Orte die er Samstags sehr gerne besuchte. Das Restaurant lag praktisch gleich neben dem Nachtclub und ziemlich viele der Nightwish Besucher gingen dorthin um sich vor dem Tanzen gehen noch mal zu stärken. Außerdem gab es dort die leckersten Burger weit und breit. Zumindest schienen er und Q den gleichen Geschmack zu haben. Das war doch mal viel versprechend.

Deshalb tippte Duo auch schnell an einer positiven Antwort. Das er schon in ein paar Tagen das nächste Date hatte hellte seine Stimmung ungemein auf. Nach dem Desaster vom Abend vorher war das auch unbedingt nötig.

Duo stöhnte auf, als er an den gestrigen Abend zurückdachte. Er hatte sich selten so peinlich berührt gefühlt wie in dem Moment, als der Typ – Heero – ihn einfach hatte sitzen lassen.

Was fiel dem eigentlich ein? Wie konnte er es wagen nach so wenigen Minuten einfach zu gehen? Und dann noch behaupten dass es an Duo gelegen hatte. Wenn es gerecht zugegangen wäre, dann hätte Duo als erstes gehen müssen. Mann war das eine Pleite gewesen. Heero hatte zwar ganz nett ausgesehen, aber er war ja so ein Langweiler! Computergeek, das passte wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Wie konnte die Scary Lady nur auf die absolut unglaubliche Idee kommen, dass er und dieser scheintote Langweiler zusammen passen würden? Duo dachte sich richtig in Rage. Gestern Abend war er noch zu bestürzt über den plötzlichen Aufbruch von Heero gewesen, da war er nur ein wenig ärgerlich und sehr durcheinander gewesen, aber jetzt, jetzt war er wirklich wütend.

Und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde er wütender. Wie kam dieser Heero eigentlich dazu ihn sitzen zu lassen? Ok, er hatte diesen einen Witz über Dorothy gemacht, aber meine Güte – Duo rollte mit den Augen. Ihre Augenbrauen waren ja wohl auch scary – und er zweifelte ernsthaft daran dass er der erste Mensch war der jemals eine Bemerkung über Dorothys Augenbrauen gemacht hatte. Und immerhin hatte er sich zumindest bemüht dieses Date zum funktionieren zu bringen, während Heero es noch nicht einmal für nötig befunden hatte sich nette Kleidung anzuziehen. Und sich jedes verdammte Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen ließ. Kein Wunder dass dies nicht funktioniert hatte. Aber an Duo hatte es absolut nicht gelegen. Das musste hier mal festgestellt werden.

Schnell tippte Duo seine Gedanken in seinen Blog. Es half ihm sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin hatte er einen langen Arbeitstag vor sich, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten so schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen die er wohl wegen dieser süßlichen Cocktails hatte, waren schon schlimm genug.

Aber auf jeden Fall nahm sich Duo vor, heute Abend zu Dorothy zu gehen und eine Erklärung zu verlangen. Immerhin hatte er ziemlich viel Geld für diese Partnersuche ausgegeben. Da konnte er wohl verlangen, dass sie ihn nicht mit jemanden zu verkuppeln versuchte, der so überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte aus tausend Kilometer Entfernung erkennen können dass aus ihm und diesem Computerkuschler nie etwas werden würde.

* * *

Die langen Stunden im Sender dämpften etwas von Duos Ärger über den gestrigen Abend. Trotzdem, als Sarah ihn denn fragte wie sein erstes Date verlaufen wäre, da knurrte er sie nur an. Zum Glück bemerkte sie wohl schnell dass sie besser nicht noch weiter nachhaken sollte und suchte schnell das Weite. Was auch gut so war, denn Duo wollte es sich auf keinen Fall mit seiner Redakteurin verderben.

Nach einem langen Arbeitstag machte sich Duo dann auf den Weg zum Büro der Scary Lady. Er hatte in der Mittagspause dort angerufen und einen Termin gemacht. Schließlich wollte er den weiten Weg nicht umsonst gemacht haben. Während seiner Fahrt durch die Stadt nahm er sich genau vor, was er ihr alles sagen wollte. Schließlich musste er seiner Empörung ausreichend Luft machen. Dieser Schreckliche Abend hatte die ganze Zeit an ihm genagt und irgendjemand musste dafür jetzt bezahlen. Das war mal sicher.

Voller Elan betrat er dann auch Dorothys Büro. Und er wollte gerade zu seiner langen und ausgefeilten Schimpftirade ausholen, als Dorothy ihn um Nanosekunden schlug. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir Duo. Sehr, sehr enttäuscht," sagte sie mit vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Völlig überrumpelt konnte Duo nur noch ein, „Das mit der ‚Scary Lady' war nicht so gemeint!", von sich geben. Natürlich hatte Heero alles seiner ‚besten Freundin' brühwarm erzählt. Wahrscheinlich noch gleich am letzten Abend. Die alte Petze. Wenn Duo Zeit gehabt hätte, dann hätte er jetzt wieder richtig ärgerlich auf Heero werden können.

Dorothy machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand. „Ach papperlapapp. Da hab ich schon weitaus schlimmere und weniger zutreffende Spitznamen bekommen. Wirklich, ‚Scary Lady' gefällt mir sogar richtig gut. Nein, es geht hier darum, wie du das Date mit Heero versaut hast."

„Wie ich WAS hab?" Duos Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Empörung. „Wenn hier einer etwas versaut hat dann doch wohl dieser Langweiler, der mich einfach sitzengelassen hat! Und das nachdem ich mich so angestrengt hab die ganze Sache zum Laufen zu bringen!"

Dorothy seufzte kurz und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Wenn ‚anstrengen' bei dir bedeutet dich vor einem Date vollaufen zu lassen, dann muss ich mir wirklich noch einmal überlegen ob ich dich als Kunde weiter betreuen möchte."

„Was heißt hier vollaufen? Das ist eine maßlose Übertreibung!" Duo wusste vor Empörung gar nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.

Der Blick, mit dem Dorothy diese Aussage erwiderte war sicherlich waffenscheinpflichtig. „Also laut Heeros Beschreibung hattest du schon zu Beginn des Dates zwei Cocktails. Entspricht das vielleicht nicht der Wahrheit?"

Duo rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, er kam sich vor wie bei einem Kreuzverhör. „Na gut, das stimmt schon, aber das heißt noch lange nicht dass ich betrunken war." Er verschränkte seine Arme abwehrend vor seinen Brustkorb.

„Bist du sicher?" Dorothys Augenbraue zuckte fragend nach oben. „Wieviele Drinks waren es an dem Abend insgesamt?"

Duo fühlte sich merklich unwohl, aber er kam erst gar nicht auf den Gedanken etwas falsches zu antworten: „Drei!"

„Aha," die junge Frau lehnte sich in ihrem komfortablen Bürostuhl zurück. „Drei Cocktails… und das in vielleicht einer halben Stunde? In einem Laden der sehr großzügig mit Vodka und Co. umgeht? Du kannst mir ja viel erzählen Duo, aber nach drei Cocktails in so einer kurzen Zeitspanne musst du zumindest ziemlich angeschickert gewesen sein. Dein Verhalten hat Heero absolut abgeschreckt."

Vielleicht hatte die Scary Lady ja sogar Recht, aber Duo war noch lange nicht bereicht einfach klein beizugeben. „Nun, dann hättest du vielleicht nicht eine Cocktailbar für das Date aussuchen sollen, oder?" gab er zurück. „Was macht man sonst schon dort als Cocktails trinken?"

Dorothy seufzte tief. „Man trinkt vielleicht einen, ganz langsam. Und schüttet sich nicht mehrere wie Brause runter. Vielleicht weißt du das noch nicht, aber betrunkene Leute wirken auf andere immer abschreckend."

„Ich war nicht betrunken!"

„Laut Heeros Aussage warst du fahrig, laut und hast unglaublich dumme Witze gerissen. Entschuldige aber für mich hört sich das eindeutig betrunken an. Und es zeigt mir dass du keine Ahnung davon hast wie man sich auf einem Date zu benehmen hat. Oder dass es dir mit der ganzen Sache nicht ernst ist. Ich kann als Kunden aber niemanden gebrauchen, für den das hier nur ein Spiel ist. Die Menschen die ich betreue sind auf der Suche nach einer festen Beziehung, und so eine Suche ist anstrengend und man kann schon durch Kleinigkeiten entmutigt werden. Heero ist jetzt durch das fehlgeschlagene Date so abgeschreckt dass er mir verboten hat weitere passende Kandidaten zu suchen. Und das ist eine große Enttäuschung für mich. Nicht nur dass Heero mein bester Freund ist, nein ich war wirklich der Meinung dass ihr zwei wie geschaffen füreinander seid. Jetzt muss ich einsehen, dass mein Radar wohl doch nicht so gut ist wie ich dachte. Und solche Zweifel kann ich auch nicht gebrauchen."

Jetzt wurde es Duo aber wirklich zu bunt. „Wenn du wirklich glaubst dass dieser Langweiler und ich zusammen passen, dann ist vielleicht wirklich etwas mit deinem ‚Radar' nicht in Ordnung. Ich glaub kaum, dass es jemand gibt, der noch weniger mit mir gemeinsam hat als dieser Computergeek. Mein Gott, da könnte ich doch gleich einen Speicherchip daten, kann auch nicht langweiliger sein."

Dorothy schüttelte den Kopf. „Heero ist doch kein Langweiler," entfuhr es ihr.

Duo lachte kurz auf. „Da er dein bester Freund ist, bist du wohl scheinbar nicht ganz unparteiisch. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, er ist langweilig. Er hat nichts geredet, hat auf keinen Witz reagiert. So sieht für mich mein Traummann auf jeden Fall nicht aus. Ich will jemand der lustig ist, und gut gelaunt. Mit dem man Pferde stehlen kann. Der gern tanzen geht und die Sau rauslassen und der sich nicht in seiner Wohnung hinter dem Computer verschanzt damit er mit der Welt nicht agieren muss."

„Hast du schon mal was von ‚Gegensätze ziehen sich an' gehört? Glaubst du wirklich dass du jemanden brauchst der genauso ist wie du selbst? Oder wäre es nicht besser einen Partner zu haben der dich komplettiert? Der dich auch manchmal bremst wenn du kurz davor bist über das Ziel hinaus zu schießen? Jemand der etwas ruhiger ist als du?"

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, das suche ich garantiert nicht. Ich brauche niemanden der mich ‚bremst' oder der mich vor Langeweile einschlafen lässt. Ich will einen Partner der genauso drauf ist wie ich."

Dorothy blickte ihn wieder streng an. „Mit so jemand wirst du nicht glücklich werden. Zumindest nicht auf Dauer."

„Das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Entscheidung oder?" empörte sich Duo erneut. So langsam kam er sich vor, als wenn Hilde ihm einen ihrer guten Ratschläge gab. Aber was er von seiner besten Freundin so gerade eben noch ertragen konnte – zumindest hin und wieder einmal – von einer beinahe Fremden wie Dorothy würde er es sich auf jeden Fall nicht sagen lassen.

„Stimmt, es ist deine Entscheidung was du willst," sagte Dorothy ganz ruhig. „Aber wie ich vorhin schon erklärt habe, ich kann in meiner Agentur niemanden als Kunden gebrauchen, von dem ich annehme dass er es nicht ernst meint. Und dein Verhalten gestern und heute hier bei mir lassen mich wirklich ein wenig daran zweifeln ob du wirklich schon bereit für eine Partnersuche bist. Ich würde dir daher vorschlagen das alles noch einmal zu überdenken und versuchen dir wirklich klar darüber zu werden was du in einem Partner suchst, und warum. Und bitte versuch auch darüber nach zu denken, ob es wohl unterschiedliche Anforderungen an einen Partner für eine kurze Zeit oder fürs Leben gibt. Und wenn ja, warum? Vielleicht werden dir die Antworten so einige interessante Erkenntnisse für deine Suche geben."

Duo fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Hatte Dorothy ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr vertreten würde? Das war doch wohl ungeheuerlich. „Hey, ich hab immerhin bezahlt. So einfach lass ich mich nicht abspeisen," grummelte er.

Dorothy schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Bange, das Geld bekommst du wieder. Und wenn du ein wenig über die Dinge dich ich dir gesagt hab nachgedacht hast dann werde ich dich auch liebend gern wieder in meine Kartei aufnehmen. Ehrlich. Ich finde du bist ein netter, sympathischer Kerl, ich werde dir mit Freuden einen Partner suchen. Aber nur wenn du auch wirklich soweit bist. Alles andere ist nur vergebliche Liebesmüh und es kann darin enden, dass anderen Menschen dabei wehgetan wird. Also wird es wohl noch ein wenig dauern, bis ich dich wieder unter meine Fittiche nehme." Und mit diesen Worten entließ Dorothy Duo.


	5. Das Date mit Cat

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna die gerade versucht mir ihre Borgrüsselpest anzudrehen

So lange wollte ich eigentlich nicht zwischen den Kapiteln verstreichen lassen, aber ihr wisst ja woran es lag. Aber jetzt geht's weiter.

Für alle die Duos Blog besuchen möchten, ihr findet es hier:

http://oddities-bitchin-n-stuff. blogspot . com

viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Duo damit sich über Doro und Heero aufzuregen. Er fand es ziemlich dreist von Dorothy dass sie ihn so einfach rauswerfen konnte und behauptete dass er gar nicht bereit für eine Beziehung war. Das war ja wohl immer noch an ihm zu entscheiden.

So war seine Laune natürlich in den darauf folgenden Tagen nicht die allerbeste. Nur eines stimmte ihn ein wenig fröhlich, und das war das Date das er am Samstag hatte. Dieses Date würde klappen, da war sich Duo sicher, und dann könnte er Doro mal gehörig eine lange Nase drehen.

Aber unbewusst schienen trotzdem ein paar von Dorothys Aussagen bei Duo gefruchtet zu haben, denn er versuchte nicht ganz so aufgeregt wie beim Date mit Heero zu sein. Und als er wieder zu früh zum Date erschien, setzte er sich einfach an einen Tisch und bestellte sich ein Wasser. Es konnte ja tatsächlich sein, dass sie mit den Cocktails nicht vollkommen unrecht gehabt hatte. Bei diesem Date wollte er nicht überdrehter wirken als er normalerweise war.

Erstaunlicherweise waren die Schmetterlinge heute auch etwas ruhiger als beim ersten Mal. Sicher, sie flatterten auch aufgeregt umher, aber sie schienen seinen Magen nicht zum bersten bringen zu wollen. Tatsächlich schien da ihm diesmal niemand gesagt hatte dass dieser Cat sein Traummann sein könnte, der Druck nicht ganz so groß zu sein. Duo beschloss dies als gutes Omen zu nehmen.

Mitten in diese Gedanken trat plötzlich ein junger Mann an seinen Tisch. „Hi, bist du D.M.?" fragte er.

Duo blickte auf. Vor ihm stand der Typ dessen Bild er in der Partnerbörse gesehen hatte. Und ja, in Natura sah er auch super aus. Ein engelsgleiches Gesicht mit meerblauen Augen war umrahmt von blonden Haaren. Die Figur des Mannes war auch super, und an Klamotten hatte er praktisch das gleiche gewählt wie Duo. Enge Lederhosen und ein nettes Hemd. Im Grunde die ganz normale Nightwish Kleidung.

Zwar entsprach der Mann nicht wirklich Duos Idealtyp - dazu war er zu blond und zu klein – aber er sah verdammt gut aus. So gut dass Duo wirklich nichts dagegen hatte mit ihm ein Date zu haben, im Gegenteil. „Und du bist Cat, oder?" grinste Duo den anderen an und reichte ihm seine Hand.

Der junge Mann ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie mit einem kräftigen, ehrlichen Händedruck. „Ja. Kannst mich aber auch gerne Quatre nennen, das ist mein richtiger Name."

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Duos Gesicht breit. „Quatre, wie ungewöhnlich. Mein Name ist Duo."

Quatre setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lächelte auch. „Auch nicht grad ein Allerweltsname."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage." Duo fühlte sich wohl. Dass er hier so unbeschwert mit Quatre Scherze machen konnte war doch ein sehr guter Anfang. „Setz dich," bot er dem anderen Mann an. „Dann können wir was bestellen, ich hab richtig Kohldampf."

Der Blonde lachte kurz auf. „Nicht nur du. Hab den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, weil ich mit genug Platz für Joe's Spezialitäten lassen wollte. Den DeLuxe Burger kann ich praktisch schon auf meiner Zunge schmecken."

Duo auch und ihm lief bei dem Gedanken praktisch das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er schnappte sich eine der Speisekarten und überflog sie schnell um zu entscheiden was er denn zu dem Burger dazu bestellen sollte.

Quatre hatte sich ebenfalls eine der Karten genommen. „Mhmmm, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns den gemischten Saucenteller zu Pommes bestellen? Ich liebe Joe's Trüffelmajonaise."

Duo warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Preis. Hier merkte man schon dass Joe's mehr war als nur ein Burgergrill. Niemand sonst würde auf die Idee kommen zu Pommes Trüffelmajonaise anzubieten. Der Preis für den Saucenteller war dann auch am oberen Ende der Skala. Aber andererseits hörte es sich auch interessant an die vielen verschiedenen Saucen zu probieren. „Klar, wieso nicht."

Nachdem das entschieden war, winkten sie schnell einen der Kellner heran und gaben ihre Bestellung auf. Während sie auf das Essen warteten entsprang ohne große Probleme oder Peinlichkeit eine sehr entspannte Unterhaltung zwischen ihren. Duo schien es fast so, als wenn er Quatre schon lange kennen würde, und dabei wusste noch praktisch gar nichts von ihm. Es war spannend mehr zu erfahren und trotzdem sehr entspannt weil es sich überhaupt nicht mit dem krampfartigen Date mit Heero vergleichen ließ.

„Ich liebe das Joe's einfach," entfuhr es Quatre.

Duo nickte zustimmend. Der Laden war wirklich klasse, und er besuchte ihn nicht nur deshalb regelmäßig weil er praktischerweise neben seiner Lieblingsdisko lag. „Was gibt's am Joe's auch nicht zu lieben. Genauso wie das Nightwish. Ich war richtig erstaunt als du die Läden vorgeschlagen hast."

„Das Nightwish und Joe's ist doch die beste Kombination die unsere Stadt zu bieten hat," grinste Quatre.

„Wie kommt es dann das ich dich noch nie gesehen hab? Ich mein ich bin ziemlich regelmäßig hier."

Der blonde Mann lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Die letzten 4 Jahre war ich kaum in der Stadt. Ich hab im Ausland studiert und ein paar Praktika gemacht, war praktisch immer auf der Achse. Wenn ich mal hier war, dann um die Familie zu besuchen. Da war kaum Zeit fürs Ausgehen. Erst als ich vor ein paar Monaten wieder dauerhaft hierher zurück gekommen bin hab ich wieder angefangen hierher zu kommen. Und hab zum Glück festgestellt dass sich kaum etwas verändert hat."

„In unserer kleinen Stadt wird sich doch nie etwas ändern," gab Duo zu bedenken. „Im Ausland studiert, das hört sich spannend an. Ich hab's nur bis hierher geschafft. Wo warst du denn?"

„Boston, Sydney, Shanghai und ne ganze Weile in der Schweiz."

Duo verschluckte sich fast an dem Bier das er gerade trank. „Wow, du bist ja ganz schön herum gekommen." Das hörte sich wirklich interessanter an als sein Werdegang vom kleinen Dorf an der Westküste bis hier in die Kleinstadt in der er auch nach dem Studium geblieben war.

„Mein Vater war immer der Ansicht dass meine Ausbildung so weit gefächert sein soll wie nur möglich. Ich sollte die verschiedenen Kulturen kennen lernen, erfahren wie dort Geschäfte gemacht werden. Um mich darauf vorzubereiten die Leitung unserer Firma zu übernehmen. Weshalb er mich dann auch in den unterschiedlichsten Niederlassungen unseres Konzerns hat arbeiten lassen."

Plötzlich ratterte etwas in Duos Gehirn, er arbeitete nicht umsonst in einem Radiosender und berichtete über lokale Nachrichten. Außerdem war der Name Quatre wirklich ungewöhnlich. „Kann es sein dass du Winner mit Nachnamen heißt?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Quatre lachte kurz auf. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage," wiederholte er Duos Worte von vorhin.

„Oh Mann," sagte Duo. „Quatre Winner." Er pfiff leise.

Quatres hellblaue Augen verdunkelten sich für eine Sekunde. „Ändert das jetzt irgendwas zwischen uns?"

Duo musste nicht lang überlegen, im Gegenteil. Vollkommen spontan lachte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Außer der Tatsache dass du die Trüffelmajonaise alleine zahlen darfst nicht." Dann nach einer kurzen Pause hakte er nach, „Hast du deshalb manchmal Probleme?"

Quatre wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Ich würde es nicht Probleme nennen. Aber ja, es gibt genügend Leute die nicht mich als Person sehen, sonder nur eine wandelnde Geldbörse."

„Und ich dachte immer Multimillionäre hätten es viel leichter als wir Normalsterblichen."

Quatre grinste kurz. „Multimilliardäre," gab er verschmitzt zu bedenken.

Und wirklich, genau dieses eine Wort war es dass die ganze Situation sofort entspannte. Duo lachte auf und Quatre folgte ihm gleich.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie endlich das Essen vor sich stehen und langten beide mit gehörigem Hunger zu. Wobei sie immer noch angeregt miteinander redeten. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie gut sie miteinander reden konnten. Und wieviel sie miteinander gemeinsam hatten. Sie mochten die gleichen Bücher, die gleichen Filme, die gleiche Musik. Ihr Humor war ziemlich ähnlich, überhaupt, sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen.

„Wie bist du eigentlich dazu gekommen eine Anzeige in dem Forum aufzugeben?" fragte Duo. Er konnte sich echt kaum vorstellen das jemand so nettes, gut aussehendes und reiches wie Quatre auf diese Art einen Partner finden musste.

„Das war ein Geschenk meiner Schwestern. Sie fanden dass ich viel zu viel arbeite und endlich mal jemand kennen lernen sollte. Deshalb haben die ohne mein Wissen ein Account für mich angelegt und eine Anzeige aufgegeben. Ich will mich ja auch gar nicht beschweren, es war total lieb gemeint aber ich finde schon dass sich meine Schwestern aus meinem ‚nicht existenten' Liebesleben raushalten sollten."

„Ok, das kann ich gut verstehen. Wieviele hast du denn?"

„40," kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Quatre zurück. Als Duo sich fast an seinem Bissen vom Burger verschluckt hatte hob der Blonde entschuldigend seine Arme und lachte. „Ok das ist leicht übertrieben. Es sind nur vier, aber ehrlich manchmal kommen die mir wie 40 vor. Kann auch nicht weniger anstrengend sein. Und natürlich sind alle älter als ich und vollkommen darauf erpicht mich zu verkuppeln." Er rollte theatralisch mit seinen Augen.

„Hatten sie schon viel Erfolg mit der Anzeige?"

Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wirklich. Bisher bist du der absolut interessanteste."

Duo wurde unwillkürlich rot im Gesicht. Er versuchte das zu verdecken indem er schnell weiter redete, „Nun, wie ich das sehe, scheint das Portal in der Hinsicht echt nicht der Bringer zu sein. Bis auf deine Anzeige waren alle halbwegs interessanten Anzeigen nicht auf der Partnerschaftsseite, sondern bei den One-Night-Stands oder den Online Affären. Es sind wohl nur die Grottenolme die etwas Langfristiges suchen."

„Deprimierend, nicht wahr?" meinte Quatre. „Oder es ist einfach nur das falsche Portal. Und außerdem es kommt ja nicht auf die Menge an. Solang man einen findet der passt, ist das doch ausreichend, oder?"

So wohl wie sich Duo im Moment mit dem Blonden fühlte konnte er dem nur zustimmen.

Auch nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, blieben sie noch für eine lange Weile am Tisch sitzen und redeten über Gott und die Welt. So als wenn sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen würden. Es war einer der entspanntesten Abende die Duo jemals erlebt hatte.

Viel später gingen sie dann doch ins Nightwish. Und hier zeigte sich noch mehr wie sehr sie sich ähnelten. Sie tanzten zusammen alle anderen Besucher unter den Tisch. Während sie sich gemeinsam zu der Musik bewegten kam es Duo so vor als wenn sie das schon tausendmal zusammen getan hätten. Sie lachten, und hatten unheimlich viel Spaß. Soviel Spaß, dass Duo nicht einmal für ne Sekunde überlegen musste ob er Quatre noch mit auf einen Kaffee zu sich nach Hause einladen sollte.

Der Blonde war genau das was er gesucht hatte. Sie passten zusammen, hatten die gleichen Interessen und Duo fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart nur wohl. Und natürlich konnte er das schon nach einem Abend entscheiden. Hilde hatte halt einfach einen Knall.

Und so kam es dass in die beiden in den frühren Morgenstunden gemeinsam Duos Wohnung betraten. „Herzlich willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich. Am besten du übersiehst die Unordnung einfach. Und entschuldige dass es nicht so luxuriös ist wie bei dir Zuhause," sagte Duo während er die Haustür schloss.

„Hey macht doch nichts. Dafür sind wir hier ungestört. Bei mir zu Hause würden uns jetzt garantiert meine Schwestern beobachten."

Duo zog eine Grimasse. „Lieber nicht," erklärte er. „So, wie möchtest du deinen Kaffee?" fragte er. Natürlich war ihm klar dass der Kaffee nur ein Vorwand gewesen war. Quatre war das garantiert auch bewusst und trotzdem fand Duo dass er das versprochene Getränk auch ruhig anbieten könnte.

„Heiß," erklärte Quatre. Doch bevor Duo sich zur Küche aufmachen konnte, hatte der Blonde ihn auch schon an den Armen gepackt und zu sich heran gezogen. Eine hundertstel Sekunde später presste er seine Lippen auf die von Duo und sie begannen sich wie wild zu küssen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bevor sie den Kuss brachen. Verwirrt und nach Atem ringend raunte Duo, „Was zum Teufel war das?"

Quatre schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Heißt das du hast auch nichts gefühlt?"

Duo lachte kurz auf. Es war schon ganz schön peinlich zuzugeben. Aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Obwohl sie beide ihr bestes gegeben hatten, hatte er bei dem Kuss nicht das geringste Kribbeln gespürt. Sicher, Quatre war vom Aussehen nicht sein absoluter Traummann, aber er sah trotzdem verdammt gut aus. Und sie verstanden sich doch so super. Da sollte sich ein Zungenkuss nicht so fromm und so verkehrt anfühlen. „Lass es uns noch mal versuchen," bat er. Vielleicht waren sie gerade nur zu überrascht gewesen.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Köpfe wieder. Wieder trafen sich ihre Münder und sie beide taten ihr bestes um diesen Kuss zu einem Erfolg werden zu lassen. Aber es war vergebliche Liebesmüh. „Verdammt," brach es aus Duo hervor als er den Kuss wieder beendete. Schnell wandte er sich ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Frustriert verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. „Es klappt einfach nicht."

„Scheiße," stimmte Quatre ihm zu. „Ich hatte echt gehofft dass was aus uns werden kann. Verdammt, ich mag dich. Wieso ist da nichts?"

„Es ist so, als wenn ich meinen Bruder küssen würde!" erklärte Duo. „Nicht dass ich einen hätte, aber so würde sich das anfühlen da bin ich mir sicher." Er war verwirrt. Bisher hatte er noch nie Probleme gehabt sich von einem leidlich attraktiven Mann anturnen zu lassen. Verdammt, Quatre sah gut aus, sie mochten sich. Da sollten ihre Körper jawohl gefälligst kooperieren können. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm?

Für eine Weile saßen sie beide dicht an dicht und schwiegen. Die Stimmung war von heiter aufgeregt auf Miserabel gesunken.

„Ich denke ein weiterer Versuch wird auch nichts bringen, oder?" fragte Quatre irgendwann.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid Q. So unendlich leid. Ich hatte echt gehofft dass es klappen würde. Der Abend war so super, ich mag dich. Ich weiß echt nicht was hier abgeht."

„Ist ja nicht allein deine Schuld," erklärte Quatre. „Du bist der netteste Typ den ich seit langem getroffen hab. Fuck, wieso klappt es nicht?"

„Wenn ich meiner Freundin glauben darf, dann wahrscheinlich weil wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind. Obwohl mich das bisher noch nie davon abgehalten hätte heißen Sex mit den falschen Typen zu haben. Wieso dann keinen heißen Sex mit dem richtigen?"

Sie schweigen wieder, denn keiner von ihnen kannte die Antwort. Dann machte Quatre plötzlich anstallten zu gehen. „Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge, Duo. Aus uns wird nichts."

Doch als der Blonde gehen wollte, wurde Duo etwas bewusst. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren Quatre," erklärte er.

„Aber es funkt nicht zwischen uns," gab der andere zurück.

Duo drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Ok, dann sprühen zwischen uns vielleicht keine Funken. Aber ich mag dich. Ich hatte unheimlich viel Spaß heute Abend. Ich weiß das klingt abgedroschen und normalerweise würden ich jeden der mir so etwas sagt mein Knie dorthin stoßen wo es wirklich weh tut, aber können wir nicht Freunde sein?"

Quatre überlegte für eine Weile. Dann nickte er. „Es wäre wirklich schade drum. Einen guten Freund kann man immer gebrauchen."

Erleichtert fielen sie beide sich in die Arme. Wieder kam es Duo vor als wenn er einen Bruder drücken würde. Oder halt seinen besten Freund.

„Oh Mann, und ich hatte schon gehofft endlich den Typen fürs Leben zu finden," grummelte Quatre noch mal kurz.

Duo hatte das auch gehofft, aber er wollte sich auch nicht von dieser erneuten Niederlage runterziehen lassen. Und schließlich hatte die Sache ja auch noch etwas gutes. Er hatte einen Freund gefunden. „Hey, dann suchen wir jetzt halt gemeinsam nach Mr. Perfect. Macht zusammen sowieso mehr Spaß."


	6. Ein Essen mit Hindernissen

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert. Aber wer mein Blog kennt, der weiß auch was ich in den letzten Wochen für Stress work hatte.

Für alle die Duos Blog besuchen möchten, ihr findet es hier:  
http://oddities- bitchin- n- stuff. blogspot . com (ohne die leerzeichen) immer viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

Quatre blieb dann doch noch über Nacht. Allerdings nicht wegen dem offensichtlichen, sondern weil sie beide noch stundenlang darüber beratschlagten wie sie wohl am besten – und am schnellsten – den Typen fürs Leben finden könnten.

Sie lachten unheimlich viel, als sie sich gegenseitig die absurdesten Ideen zuwarfen. Es war wirklich so als wenn sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen würden. Insofern hatten sie sich gesucht und gefunden.

Gemeinsam durchforsteten sie noch einmal die Partnergesuche auf ihrem Internetportal, aber auch zu zweit fanden sie dort nichts was das Interesse von einem von ihnen weckte. Quatre wollte aber mit der neuen Technik noch nicht ganz abschließen und so meldeten sie sich fast im Morgengrauen noch gemeinsam bei einer anderen Partnersuchbörse an.

Während sie zusammen die Persönlichkeitsbeschreibungen verfassten lachten sie so lang und laut, dass Duo manchmal fast der Atem stehen blieb. So viel Spaß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Er freute sich in Quatre einen so guten Freund gefunden zu haben, auch wenn er es trotzdem bedauerte dass es nicht mehr zwischen ihnen gab. Quatre wäre als Partner perfekt gewesen. Aber da ihre Körper einfach nicht kooperierten, blieb wohl nur die gute Freundschaft. Wie Duo sich fast zähnefletschend eingestehen musste. Dabei hätte er so gern mit Quatre die Wette gewonnen. Hilde wäre der Unterkiefer garantiert heruntergefallen, wenn er so schnell den Mann fürs Leben gefunden hätte – und noch dazu einen Multimilliardär.

Aber es half ja nichts über vergossene Milch zu heulen – zumindest behauptete das das Sprichwort. Und deshalb konzentrierte sich Duo lieber darauf auf der neuen Internetseite nach interessanten Typen zu suchen. Und zusammen mit Quatre ein paar nette E-Mails zu verfassen.

Am Ende der langen Nacht saßen sie noch gemütlich bei einem großen Frühstück und machten Pläne für das nächste Wochenende. Auch wenn sie es mit der Suche im Internet noch nicht aufgegeben hatten, am Samstag würden sie gemeinsam das Nightwish unsicher machen und versuchen dort jemanden zu finden. Und falls das nicht klappen sollte, dann hätten sie zumindest viel Spaß beim tanzen gehabt. Diese Art von Pläne gefiel Duo sehr.

* * *

Am Dienstagabend saß Duo dann gemütlich auf Hildes Couch und schaute mit ihr zusammen ihre Lieblingsserie – wie jede Woche wenn es ihr Dienstplan zuließ.

Wie immer lachten und scherzten sie während der Sendung. Doch als die erste Werbung anfing wandte sich Hilde einem ganz anderen Thema zu. „Wie läuft es denn mit deiner Suche nach Mr. Perfekt? Schon Erfolg gehabt?"

Duo überlegte ob man es irgendwie als Erfolg definieren könnte, dass er von dem Computerkuschler am Tisch sitzen gelassen, von Doro aus der Kundenkartei geworfen und von seinem eigenen Körper bei Quatre in Stich gelassen wurde. Aber da selbst ihm – dem ungekrönten König der Ausflüchte – dazu nichts einfiel wiegte er nur mit dem Kopf und nuschelte, „Es geht voran."

„Was?" fragte Hilde halb entsetzt. „Du bist schon seit fast drei Wochen dabei und hast noch niemanden gefunden? Duo, du lässt nach."

„Ha, ha, ha," gab Duo zurück. Dann grinste er breit. „Es geht ja schließlich nicht darum irgendjemand zu finden. Sondern einen perfekten langfristigen Partner. Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen," rieb er Hilde ihre eigenen Worte unter die Nase.

„Hmppf," antwortete seine Freundin, stichelte aber nicht dagegen an. Dann nach einer halben Minute Schweigen fragte sie, „Was hast du denn bisher angestellt? Schon jemand nettes gefunden?"

„Jemand nettes schon," sagte Duo. Als er sah wie die freudige Neugierde sich auf Hildes Gesicht ausbreitete fügte er aber schnell hinzu, „Allerdings ist er nichts für mich. Zumindest nichts anderes als ein guter Freund. Sonst hatte ich nur ein Date – was aber ziemlich in die Hose gegangen ist. Gott du kannst dir den Typen nicht vorstellen, ein Langweiler wie er im Buche steht. Mehr hab ich bisher noch nicht gemacht. Naja außer im Internet die Partnerbörsen abgeklappert. Es ist alles noch im Anfangsstadium. Aber Freitag hab ich das nächste Date. Schaun wir mal was daraus wird."

„Wir können die dusselige Wette auch sein lassen," erklärte Hilde.

„Ha, das sagst du nur weil du befürchtest zu verlieren," grinste Duo zurück. „Nein, nein. Die Wette bleibt schön so bestehen. Ich werde dich vernichtend schlagen."

„Als ob," gab Hilde mit einem Augenrollen zurück. Dann knuffte sie ihm mit ihren Ellenbogen verspielt in die Seite und sie konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Serie die im Fernseher lief.

* * *

Freitagabend fand Duo noch entspannter als beim letzten Date. So langsam schien er Routine zu bekommen was das anging. Nicht halb so aufgeregt wie letzte Woche suchte Duo sich ein paar Klamotten zusammen und ging im Geiste noch einmal die Pläne für heute Abend durch.

Er war mit einem von den Typen aus der Partnerschaftsbörse verabredet. Sein Date – Owen – hatte vorgeschlagen dass sie zusammen essen gehen sollten. Da Duo das Restaurant kannte und sehr mochte hatte er gerne zugestimmt, auch wenn er die Aussicht auf nur ein Essen eigentlich ziemlich langweilig fand. Aber andererseits wer wusste was der Abend im Anschluss noch bringen würde.

Pünktlich betrat er das Tie-Pan und seine Geschmacksknospen schlugen praktisch schon Purzelbäume als von einem der Kellner an seinen Tisch geführt wurde. Immer wenn er und seine Freunde etwas besonderes zu feiern hatten, gingen sie hier – im ihrer Meinung nach besten chinesischen Restaurant der Stadt – essen. Insofern hatte Owen schon einen Stein bei Duo im Brett, dafür dass er das Tie-Pan ausgesucht hatte.

Als er sich dem Tisch näherte saugte Duo schnell den Anblick seines Dates in sich auf. Das Foto das Owen ihm geschickt hatte war dem Typen wirklich gerecht gewesen. Braune Haare, langweilige Brille und ein etwas hagerer Körperbau. Aber alles in allem nicht wirklich schlecht. Zwar etwas langweilig aber nicht jeder konnte ein Adonis sein. Und mit einer anderen Frisur könnte Owen auch gleich viel interessanter aussehen.

Und mit anderen Klamotten wie Duo mit einem raschen Blick feststellte als Owen aufstand um ihn zu begrüßen. Meine Güte, wer trug schon so einen langweiligen, mausgrauen Anzug im Restaurant? So etwas außerhalb eines Büros – und auch das nur wenn man in der Buchhaltung arbeite – zu tragen war ja schon fast ein Schwerverbrechen gegen die Mode.

Und überhaupt, wer trug denn einen Anzug in einem Laden wie dem Tie-Pan? Sicher, es war ein sehr gutes und auch teures Restaurant, aber man musste sich doch nicht wie für eine Konfirmation herausputzen um hier essen zu gehen. Duo fand dass er mit seiner schwarzen Stoffhose und dem guten aber schlichten dunkellila Hemd viel besser in den Laden passte, als sein Gegenüber.

Aber dann schüttelte Duo innerlich seinen Kopf und ermahnte sich nicht so oberflächlich zu sein. Was sagte die Klamottenwahl schließlich über einen Menschen aus? Vielleicht war Owen auch nur aufgeregt gewesen und hatte sich deshalb vergriffen. War alles sicher schon mal passiert, unter anderem auch Duo selbst.

Und deshalb lächelte Duo so freundlich und ermutigend wie es nur ging zur Begrüßung und schüttelte Owens Hand. Was dann allerdings eine wirkliche Enttäuschung für Duo war. Er mochte einen kräftigen und ehrlichen Händedruck, während Owens Hand weich und fast leblos in seiner liegen blieb. Seufzend beschloss Duo das in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns zu verbannen. Zusammen mit der fast unangenehmen Frage wie sich wohl diese leblose Hand auf seinem Körper anfühlen würde. Er wollte sich den Appetit nicht verderben.

Er setzte sich Owen gegenüber und versuchte ein möglichst angenehmes Gespräch anzufangen. Schließlich mussten sie sich ja noch besser kennenlernen.

Aber schon nach wenigen Fragen von Duo, steuerte Owen das Gespräch in eine vollkommen andere Richtung. „Das ist ein schönes Restaurant, oder?"

Dem konnte Duo nur mit einem Nicken zustimmen. Es war natürlich wie die meisten chinesischen Restaurants etwas überladen eingerichtet, aber dafür mit etwas mehr Stil und etwas weniger Kitsch als viele andere.

„Als ich das erste mal hierher gekommen bin, wäre ich fast umgekehrt als ich es von draußen gesehen hab. Wie jemand in so einem hässlichen Gebäude ein gutes Restaurant aufmachen kann, geht über meinen Horizont. Damit schrecken die sicherlich viele Kunden ab. Wahrscheinlich wissen nur Eingeweihte wie gut das Essen hier ist."

Duo versuchte so gut es ging seine Stirn nicht zu runzeln. Die Stimme von Owen hatte ziemlich herablassend geklungen und das gefiel Duo nicht wirklich. Er hätte seinem Gegenüber erzählen können dass das Tie-Pan drei Jahre hintereinander den Preis des besten Restaurants der Stadt gewonnen hatte und deshalb bekannt wie ein bunter Hund war und er hätte ihm erklären können dass dies hier früher ein Schnellimbiss gewesen war und die Restaurantbesitzer praktisch Wunder bei der Renovierung vollbracht hatten. Aber irgendwie hatte Duo keine Lust dazu. Sollte Owen doch weiter seine Meinung haben.

„Übrigens, ich weiß ja nicht wie gut du dich in der chinesischen Küche auskennst," redete Owen weiter. „Aber wenn du bei irgendwas auf der Karte Hilfe brauchst, dann frag nur. Ich kann dir jedes Gericht erklären."

Duo rollte fast mit den Augen. Wie kam Owen dazu anzunehmen dass er Hilfe brauchte? Sicher, das Tie-Pan war kein billiges Restaurant aber Duo nagte auch nicht am Hungertuch. Er war praktisch ein Stammkunde hier und kannte die Speisekarte so gut wie auswendig. Weshalb er jetzt auch gar nicht erst einen Blick herein warf. Er wusste sowieso was er bestellen würde.

Einen Augenblick später war plötzlich der Kellner an ihrem Tisch und Owen begann zu bestellen. „Ich hätte gern die Ente süß-sauer und eine Pekingsuppe. Duo was ist mit dir? Hast du schon gewählt oder soll ich für dich was aussuchen?"

„Nicht nötig, danke," sagte Duo schnell. Ente süß-sauer, wie langweilig. Und der wollte ihm beim Bestellen helfen? Duo wandte sich mit einem lächeln an den Kellner und sagte, „Einmal die 832 und die 122, außerdem hätte ich gerne ein Schingabier und ich würde gerne mit Stäbchen essen."

Wenn Owen bemerkt hatte, dass Duo die Nummern wusste ohne in die Karte zu blicken, dann ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. Aber irgendwie glaubte Duo nicht dass sein Gegenüber so gut als Schauspieler war. Sicher hatte er es gar nicht erst zur Kenntnis genommen. Duo hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass dieses Date auch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Naja zumindest würde er was leckeres zu essen bekommen.

„Oh, du willst dich an Stäbchen versuchen? Soll ich dir zeigen wie es geht?" ratterte Owen auf seine herablassende Art runter.

Duo lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte zwar nie wie Quatre in China gelebt, aber er hatte sich während seines Studiums praktisch nur vom Chinesen um die Ecke ernährt. Er konnte mit Stäbchen fast besser umgehen als mit normalem Besteck.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten versuchte Duo wieder Smalltalk zu machen, aber Owen schien partout die Unterhaltung an sich reißen zu wollen. Und immer wieder schimmerte in dem was er sagte ein unangenehm gönnerhafter Ton durch. Etwas auf das Duo normalerweise ziemlich allergisch reagierte.

Aber irgendwie hatte Duo keine Lust auf die besserwisserischen Anekdoten von Owen einzugehen. Das würde ihm wirklich nur den Appetit verderben.

„Ich hab Wirtschaftswissenschaften studiert und als einer der Jahresbesten abgeschlossen. Jetzt arbeite ich bei der großen Versicherung als Abteilungsleiter. Wie ist es mit dir Duo? Ich nehme nicht an dass du für deinen Beruf – was war das noch mal gleich? – ein Studium benötigst, oder?"

Duo zählte innerlich bis zehn. „Radiomoderator," antwortete er kurz angebunden. Und er verbiss es sich Owen zu erzählen dass er mit großem Erfolg Anglistik Politik und Geschichte studiert hatte. Sicher, er war kein berühmter Journalist bei einer großen Zeitung geworden wie er es sich am Anfang des Studiums erträumt hatte, aber er liebte seinen Job und war mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Leben.

„Interessant. Was braucht man da schon groß als Einstiegsqualifikation. Außer einer angenehmen Stimme natürlich."

Duo hätte ihm erzählen können, dass er und seine Kollegen die Beiträge recherchieren und schreiben mussten. Dass sie mehr taten als nur das nächste Lied anzukündigen. Aber er war sich so gut wie sicher dass Owen ihm noch nicht einmal zuhören würde.

Zum Glück kam endlich das Essen und Duo konzentrierte sich darauf. Seine Suppe – die Spezialität des Hauses – war wieder einmal köstlich und so scharf dass sie Duo beinahe den Atem raubte. Aber er liebte ihren Geschmack und es war garantiert tausendmal besser als die Pekingsuppe die es in jedem anderen Restaurant auch gab. Und die man sich nach Duos Meinung nur bestellte wenn man sich an nichts anderes traute. Oder ein totaler Langweiler war.

Auch sein Hauptgang war um Längen besser als das was Owen sich bestellt hatte. Wieder fragte sich Duo, wie jemand der Ente süß-sauer bestellte dazu kam ihm anzubieten bei der Auswahl zu helfen? Nicht dass was gegen Ente süß-sauer zu sagen war. Aber es war halt eines der Gerichte die jeder aß. Es mochte super lecker sein, aber es war langweilig.

Während des Essens selbst versuchte Duo sich nicht weiter an Owen zu stören. Was aber schwierig war, besonders als der Mann, der selbst kaum mit seinen Stäbchen zurrecht kam sich anbot Duo zu zeigen wie es wirklich ging.

Duo hatte an diesem Abend schon so oft ein Augenrollen unterdrückt dass er inzwischen Kopfschmerzen davon bekam. Das hier war ein absoluter Reinfall. Und während Owen weiter langweilige und herablassende Geschichten aus seinem Arbeitsleben erzählte hoffte Duo nur, dass der Abend so schnell wie möglich zu Ende gehen würde.

Er würde in den nächsten Tagen mit seinen Freunden wieder hierher kommen müssen um das Tie-Pan nicht länger mit Owen zu verbinden. Es wäre sehr schade um dieses gute Restaurant.

Später, als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen und der Kellner kam um zu fragen ob sie getrennt oder zusammen bezahlen würden, sagte Duo mit fester Stimme, „Getrennt! Definitiv getrennt."


	7. Ein heißer Flirt

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna  
Ha, damit habt ihr so schnell nicht gerechnet, oder g

Für alle die Duos Blog besuchen möchten, ihr findet es hier:

http://oddities - bitchin-n-stuff. blogspot. com (natürlich ohne leerzeichen)

immer viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

„Also ich glaub auf einer Idiotenskala von eins bis zehn hat der mindestens die 26 erreicht," grummelte Duo und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

Quatre der ihm gegenübersaß lachte laut auf. Duo warf ihm einen treudoofen Hundeblick zu. „Das ist nicht lustig," erklärte er.

Quatre lachte erneut. „Doch das ist es. Und das würdest du auch sehen, wenn du nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt wärst dich über den Typen aufzuregen. Ich mein auf Arschlöcher kann man immer wieder treffen, was glaubst du wie oft ich solchen Besserwissern im Job gegenüber steh. Lass es einfach an dir abprallen und amüsier dich."

Duo wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. Wahrscheinlich hatte Quatre Recht. Und dass er hier zum zwanzigsten Mal darüber lamentierte was für ein Idiot dieser Owen doch gewesen war half sicher nicht. Vor allem da sie im Nightwish waren. Sie wollten tanzen und Spaß haben und nicht stundenlang über schreckliche Verabredungen sprechen. „Ok, ich zieh nen Schlussstrich unter die Sache. Das Date mit Owen war eine Katastrophe – und ich bin nur froh dass ich den Typen nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen muss."

Quatre grinste. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Los komm tanzen." Mit diesen Worten zog er Duo einfach auf die gut gefüllte Tanzfläche. Nicht dass Duo sich groß gewehrt hätte. Er wollte nichts lieber als sich der genialen Musik hinzugeben.

Und genau das taten sie auch. Quatre war ein genauso guter und genauso fanatischer Tänzer wie Duo, so kam es dass sie eine ganze Weile nur mit sich und der Musik beschäftigt war.

Solange bis ein halb erschöpfter Quatre sich zu Duo beugte und ihm ein „Ich brauch was zu trinken," ins Ohr schrie – um die Musik zu übertönen.

Da Duo auch Flüssigkeit vertragen konnte, nickte er und folgte Quatre an die Bar. Sie bestellten sich beide Wasser zum Durstlöschen und lehnten sich genüsslich an die Theke. Hier war die Musik etwas leiser und man konnte sich ziemlich gut unterhalten.

„Die Musik die sie heute auflegen ist ja mal wieder der Wahnsinn," erklärte Quatre mit einem leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Duo nickte. „Einer der Gründe wieso ich das Nightwish so liebe. Gute Musik und guter Service."

„Und eine nicht enden wollende Anzahl von gut aussehenden Kerlen, die ich am liebsten alle flachlegen würde" fügte Quatre hinzu.

„Quatre, ich bin entsetzt," tadelte Duo mit gespielt empörter Stimme. „So etwas aus deinem Mund zu hören."

Quatre lachte nur und stupste ihn an der Schulter an. „Als ob du nicht das gleiche denken würdest.

Duo grinste. „Ich darf das auch. Du bist viel zu gut erzogen dafür."

Quatre, der gerade einen tiefen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche genommen hatte musste unwillkürlich losprusten, was dazu führte dass er einiges von dem Wasser in der Gegend verteilte. „Duo!" rief er empört.

„Was denn?" Duo legte sein bestes Unschuldslammgesicht auf.

Quatre war wohl klar dass er diese Diskussion nicht gewinnen würde, deshalb verwarf er sie mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung. Dann beugte er sich fast verschwörerisch zu Duo. „Da wir gerade von gut aussehenden Kerlen sprechen. Da verschlingt dich einer schon ne ganze Weile mit seinen Augen."

„Was? Wo? Wer?" fragte Duo und blickte sich wild suchend um.

„Er steht hinter dir. Rote Haare, geiles Outfit. Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht."

Neugierig drehte sich Duo um. Und da er nur einen einzigen rothaarigen Mann sah, gab es auch keine Zweifel wen Quatre meinte. „Der ist alt!" verkündete Duo.

Sein Freund schnaubte kurz. „Ende Dreißig. Höchstens Anfang Vierzig," erwiderte er.

„Das sind mehr als zehn Jahre, vielleicht sogar fünfzehn," gab Duo zu bedenken.

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Er ist heiß. Sicher sehr erfahren. Und an dir interessiert. Was machen da schon ein paar Jahre?"

Duo war hin und her gerissen. Eigentlich fand er große Altersunterschiede nicht gut. Aber andererseits hatte Quatre auch Recht. Der Typ hatte verdammt heiß ausgesehen. Und selbst auf dem kurzen Blick hatte Duo erkannt dass ihn eine Wolke der Selbstsicherheit umschwebte, etwas das Duo nicht unattraktiv fand.

Aber noch bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte sich umzudrehen und offen mit dem Typen zu flirten, stand plötzlich jemand ganz dicht neben ihm und flüsterte „Hallo Schönheit!" mit einer tiefen und unglaublich sexy Stimme in sein Ohr.

Die Stimme jagte einige wohlige Schauer über Duos Rücken – auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war ob er ‚Schönheit' als Kosename mochte. Duo drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete den Typen. Von nahem sah er noch besser aus. Er war groß – größer als Duo – und hatte breite Schultern die in einem verdammt teuren Partyoutfit steckten. Die Lederhosen die wie eine zweite Haut an dem Mann hingen verdeckten nichts und Duo bemerkte dass sein Mund wässrig wurde. Altersunterschied hin oder her, es würde sicherlich nicht schaden ein wenig mit dem Mann zu flirten. „Hallo Fremder!" gab Duo deshalb zurück und pflanzte sein tausend Watt Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Mit absoluter Selbstsicherheit legte der Mann seine Hand um Duos Hüfte und streichelte Sekundenkurz seinen Hintern. „Lust auf tanzen?" fragte er.

„Auf jeden Fall!" antwortete Duo. Dann drückte er schnell Quatre seine Flasche in die Hand und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu.

Der Mann führte Duo zur Tanzfläche. Als sie sie erreicht hatten, stellte er sich ganz dicht hinter Duo und umarmte ihn von hinten. Langsam fing er an sich zum Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. Seine Lippen waren wieder an Duos Ohr. „Mein Name ist übrigens Treize."

Der enge Körperkontakt ließ Duo ganz weich in den Knien werden. Was hatte Quatre vorhin noch vermutet? Das der Typ sehr erfahren sei? Zumindest wusste er gut wie man langhaarige Radiomoderatoren um den Verstand brachte. „Und ich heiß Duo," erklärte er mit tiefer, kehliger Stimme. Und als Treizes Hände weiter über seinen Körper wanderten, fragte sich Duo ernsthaft, ob das Nightwish gerade die Temperatur nach oben geregelt hatte.

Sie tanzten noch ein paar Minuten weiter so, doch dann drehte sich Duo zu Treize um. Er wollte den Mann genauer betrachten. Und auch selbst mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Die Musik im Nightwish wummerte, machte eine normale Unterhaltung fast unmöglich. Aber das war eh egal, denn seit dem dritten Lied küssten Duo und Treize sich leidenschaftlich.

Duo kam sich vor wie im Traum. Sicher er hatte schon so einige Typen im Nightwish aufgegabelt. Aber so schnell und so überwältigend hatte ihn dabei noch niemand angeflirtet. Treize wusste wirklich was er zu tun hatte. Und Duo war sich einer Sache absolut sicher. Egal wie die Nacht auch ausgehen würde, sein Körper fand den von Treize mehr als anregend. Zwischen ihnen schlugen die Funken dass sie damit leicht den ganzen Club beleuchten konnten.

„Oh Gott Duo, du machst mich so heiß. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt verschlingen."

„Dito," konnte Duo noch murmeln, bevor Treize ihm wieder die Zunge tief in den Mund steckte. Sie küssten sich, als wenn sie einander die Mandeln entfernen wollten. Aber als Duo dann seinen Kopf um einige Zentimeter zurück zog um endlich wieder atmen zu können, stellte er mit fast heiserer Stimme noch etwas wichtiges fest. „Ich steh nicht so auf die kurzen Nummern auf dem Klo."

Treizes Mund fing seinen wieder ein. „Das wäre auch ne absolute Verschwendung." Seine Hände kneteten dabei Duos Hintern wie um seinen Punkt zu untermauern. „Dich will ich die ganze Nacht genießen."

Duo war sich jetzt absolut sicher dass die Betreiber von Nightwish versuchten den Club in eine Sauna zu verwandeln. Es musste inzwischen mindestens achtzig Grad haben. „Mhmmmm," konnte er nur als Antwort stöhnen. Treizes Hände lenkten ihn zu sehr ab um richtige Worte zu bilden.

Doch dann brachte Treize plötzlich etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Er streichelte kurz Duos Gesicht und sagte dann fast traurig. „Und das ist das Problem. Zumindest für heute. Ich hab morgen früh – also in ein paar Stunden ein paar wichtige Termine. Die Zeit ist viel zu kurz."

Duo wusste nicht ob er traurig, ärgerlich oder belustigt sein sollte. Das war eine Wendung mit der er nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. „Termine? Am Sonntag?" stammelte er.

Treize beugte sich wieder zu seinem Ohrläppchen vor, knabberte ein wenig daran rum und sagte dann. „So ist das Business. Immer 24/7. Aber morgen Abend hab ich frei. Wollen wir uns nicht auf einen Drink treffen und dann sehen wie es mit uns zweien weiter geht?"

Ah, das beruhigte Duo. Vor allem die Aussicht sich erst noch mal mit Treize zu treffen wo man sich vielleicht besser unterhalten konnte war nicht die schlechteste. Frustrierend für heute Nacht, weil die Hormone in Duos Körper verrückt spielten, aber auf lange Sicht besser. „Drink hört sich gut an."

„Perfekt. Lass uns ins Turandot gehen."

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung wo das ist."

Treize runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann zuckte er mit de Schultern. „Ist zu kompliziert zu erklären. Am besten wir treffen uns vor dem alten Rathaus und gehen dann das letzte Stück zusammen. Passt dir neunzehn Uhr?"

„Guter Plan." Duo grinste zustimmend und wurde mit einem neuen Kuss belohnt.

Sie tanzten noch zu einem weiteren Lied, dann sagte Treize, „Ich muss leider los. Wenn ich nicht mindestens fünf Stunden Schlaf bekomm, dann ziehen die mich morgen früh gnadenlos über den Tisch. Bis morgen Abend, Schönheit."

Treize zog Duo an den Schultern zu sich heran und gab ihm einen derart intensiven Kuss, dass Duos Zehen sich zusammenrollten. Das war Duo schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Als sie den Kuss brachen konnte Duo nur völlig außer Atem nach Luft schnappen und ein „Ja, bis Morgen," stammeln. Dann sah er auch schon wie Treize sich elegant den Weg nach draußen bahnte.

Duo wusste nicht wie lange er Treize hinterher starrte, aber plötzlich stand jemand neben ihm und pfiff so laut das es ohne Probleme die Musik übertönte. „Das waren ein paar verdammt heiße Tänze."

Duo drehte sich zur Seite und sah wie ihn Quatre wie ein Honigkuchenpferd anstrahlte. „Hast du uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet?"

„Fast die ganze Zeit," gab der blonde Mann zu. „Ich war neugierig wie sich das zwischen euch entwickelt. Und ihr habt eine ziemlich heiße Show geliefert. Wie wollt ihr die Choreographie nennen? Sex on the dancefloor?"

„Gna, Gna, Gna," gab Duo zurück während er ziemlich damit beschäftigt war nicht rot anzulaufen.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir und ihm?"

„Er heißt Treize. Und wir haben morgen ein Date." Plötzlich war Duo in Gedanken damit beschäftigt ob das Date mit Treize zählen würde, falls tatsächlich aus ihnen was werden würde, da man ja seine Tanzeinlage mit ihm auch schon als Date werten könnte. Immerhin war die Bedingung ja nur ein einziges Date zu haben, oder? Aber dann wurde Duo klar dass er nur gewettet hatte nach einem Date den anderen richtig einschätzen zu können. Und das war ja schließlich geschehen. Er war an Treize interessiert und wollte sich wieder mit ihm treffen, da würde Hilde ihm keinen Strick draus drehen können.

„Wow, ein Date. Das geht ja richtig schnell bei dir. Wieso hab ich nie so ein Glück?" fragte Quatre.

Duo schlang seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. „Hey keine Panik wir finden auch noch jemanden für dich. Wirst schon sehen."

„Aber das kann noch Ewigkeiten dauern. Am Mittwoch flieg ich erstmal für über ne Woche auf Dienstreise." Quatre zog eine Schnute.

Das sah derart niedlich aus, dass Duo lachen musste. „Du tust ja so als wenn du ins Exil geschickt wirst."

„Ist doch auch fast so. Hier passieren die interessantesten Dinge und ich muss durch die Weltgeschichte reisen."

Duo lachte laut. „Quatre, du solltest mal deine Prioritäten neu ordnen. Und ich verspreche dir, dir alles wichtige sofort brühwarm zu erzählen."

* * *

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war die Nacht dann ziemlich frustrierend für Duo. Viel zu gerne hätte er die aufgeheizten Hormone mit Treizes Hilfe wieder beruhigt. Und nachdem er den ganzen Abend die unglaublichen Hände des anderen auf seinen Körper gespürt hatte, war es ein wenig enttäuschend sich jetzt selbst berühren zu müssen.

Am nächsten Tag blieb er lange im Bett und versuchte soviel Schlaf zu holen wie nur möglich, denn wer wusste schon ob er in der nächsten Nacht Zeit dazu hatte. Duo hoffte sehr das er mit was anderem beschäftigt sein würde.

Erst am späten Nachmittag stand er endgültig auf und fing langsam damit an sich für das Date fertig zu machen.

Duo wusste immer noch nicht was das Turandot für ein Laden war. Aber da Treize Highclass war, war es das wohl auch. Was natürlich Duos Kleidungsauswahl erheblich einschränkte. Nach langem überlegen entschied er sich wieder für die schwarze Stoffhose und für ein gutes Hemd. Darüber noch ein Jackett das ihn intellektuell aussehen ließ. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Ein paar Minuten zu früh erreichte er dann das alte Rathaus, praktisch den Mittelpunkt der Stadt. Treize war aber schon da und wartete auf ihn. Duo strahlte ihn an. Irgendwie hatte er schon befürchtet der andere würde nicht kommen, warum auch immer.

Treize lächelte auch, und zog Duo dann dicht an sich und küsste ihn tief. „Hallo Schönheit," erklärte er. „Dann lass uns mal losgehen." Treize schlang seinen Arm um Duos Hüfte und führte ihn nach links.

„Hast du heute an mich gedacht?" fragte Treize plötzlich während er sie durch die Altstadt manövrierte.

„Die ganze Zeit," gab Duo zu. „Es war ziemlich frustrierend ohne dich ins Bett zu gehen." Duo hielt nichts von falscher Scham. Er fühlte sich zu Treize hingezogen und er hätte ohne Probleme mit ihm heute Nacht geschlafen. Wieso das also nicht zugeben. „Und du?"

„Ein paar Mal. Immer an den unpassendsten Stellen natürlich." Erklärte Treize. „Zum Glück hab ich das Geschäft trotzdem erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Das müssen wir heute Nacht feiern."

„Oh ja," war Duos ehrliche Antwort.

Dann hatten sie anscheinend das Turandot erreicht. Duo schaute sich neugierig um, als sie den Laden betraten. Er hatte richtig geraten, dass hier war absolute highclass. Edelstes Mobiliar und Gäste die alle aussahen als wenn sie einer teuren Modezeitschrift entsprungen wären.

Treize zog ihn wieder an sich, küsste ihn tief und ließ seine Hände freizügig über Duos Hintern streicheln. Komischerweise erregte das Duo nicht ganz so sehr wie gestern Abend. „Geh schon mal an die Bar und bestell dir was. Ich muss noch ein paar Leuten guten Tag sagen. Socialising und so. Bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Duo zuckte die Schultern, er war zwar etwas erstaunt wieso er Treize denn nicht bei der Begrüßungstour begleiten sollte, aber andererseits hatte er auch nicht viel Lust Leuten vorgestellt zu werden die er vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Deshalb befolgte er einfach Treizes Vorschlag.

An der Bar musste Duo dann Stirnrunzelnd feststellen dass es außer irgendwelchen Schickimicki Designerbieren nichts anständiges zu trinken gab. Zumindest nicht wenn man auf Cocktails verzichten wollte. Und davon war er für die nächsten Jahre geheilt. Also schickte Duo eine Entschuldigung zum Biergott und ließ sich eines von den komischen Gemischfläschchen geben. Unglaublich was heute so alles Modern war.

Er lehnte sich an die Theke und ließ seinen Blick über den Laden wandern. Schnell fand er Treize der scheinbar in ein sehr angeregtes Gespräch gefangen war. Duo runzelte die Stirn, hatte Treize nicht gesagt dass er nur kurz Hallo sagen wollte?

Es schien allerdings eine ziemlich lange Begrüßung zu sein, denn fünf Minuten später stand Treize immer noch bei der Gruppe. Nur dass die inzwischen angewachsen war. Treize begrüßte jeden der dazu kam mit zwei Wangenküssen und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Dann, gerade als Duo am überlegen war ob er nicht auch dorthin gehen sollte, entfernte sich Treize aus der Gruppe. Duo lehnte sich erleichtert wieder zurück. Wurde auch langsam Zeit dass der andere wieder zu ihm kam. Er hatte das Bier schon fast ausgetrunken und verspürte nicht wirklich das Verlangen nach einer weiteren Flasche.

Doch statt zu ihm zu gehen, hielt Treize bei der nächsten etwas größeren Gruppe an, und die Begrüßungszeremonie begann von vorne.

Duo wurde langsam wütend. Er schaute auf die Uhr, sie waren jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde in dem Laden und Treize ließ ihn einfach an der Theke stehen. Was sollte das? Sie hatten doch ein Date, oder?

Klar, im Grunde hatten sie sich eher dazu verabredet sich heute Nacht gemeinsam durch die Laken zu wühlen, aber Treize hatte ihn in die Bar eingeladen. Und das sollte verdammt noch mal auch bedeuten dass der andere etwas Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Und nicht nur mit den anderen Gästen der Bar. Duo schäumte vor Wut.

Mit einem lauten Scheppern stellte er die Flasche auf der Theke ab und wandte sich an den Barkeeper um sich doch noch eine weitere zu bestellen.

Der Barkeeper grinste ihn schief an. „Das macht er immer so," erklärte er während er vor Duo die Flasche abstellte.

Duo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer macht was?"

„Na Treize," der Barkeeper zeigte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung des rothaarigen Mannes. „Er bringt immer seinen neuesten Aufriss her um mit ihm anzugeben, damit auch alle die Gelegenheit haben das Frischfleisch zu begutachten. Erst wenn er mit jedem hier im Laden gesprochen hat, wird ihm wieder einfallen das du überhaupt existierst."

Duos Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Und das lassen sich seine Eroberungen gefallen?"

Der Barkeeper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich. Er ist Treize. Unglaublich heiß. Unglaublich mächtig, er ist groß im Geschäft. So mancher würde alles tun um ihn ein paar Nächte lang das Bett zu wärmen."

Die Bier-Plörre in Duos Mund verwandelte sich in ekelig schmeckenden Abschaum. Für was hielt ihn Treize? Für was hielten ihn die anderen hier im Raum? Duo wusste er hatte in seinem Leben schon einige Fehler begangen, aber er war bei weitem nicht doof genug für diesen hier.

Er stellte die Flasche wieder ab und fischte einen Geldschein aus seiner Hosentasche. „Nun, zu dieser Sorte gehöre ich zumindest nicht. Stimmt so." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.


	8. Die Fliege an der Wand

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Ok, also ich war ja in den letzten Wochen recht fleißig was DfD betrifft. Wobei ich vor zwei Wochen sehr viele Kommies bekommen hab, für den Teil letzte Woche aber nur die Hälfte….

Es drängt sich also in mir der Verdacht auf, dass ich weniger Kommies bekomme wenn ich schnell schreib.

Es liegt also in eurer Hand, diesen Verdacht zu widerlegen. Ansonsten gibs wieder laaaaaange Pausen zwischen den Kapiteln erpress

* * *

Duo gähnte ausgiebig, er konnte kaum seine Augen aufhalten. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, nachdem er fast die gesamte Nacht mit Quatre telefoniert hatte um sich über den mehr als miserablen Abend auszulassen.

Was für ein Glück dass sein neuer Freund Multimilliardär war, so konnte sich dieser die immensen Mobiltelefonkosten ohne Probleme leisten. Außerdem war Quatre ein sehr guter Zuhörer. Während sich Duo bei ihm auskotzte wurde seine Wut über das verpatzte Date und den grandiosen Fehlgriff Treize etwas geringer. Er konnte sogar ein wenig über den affektierten Angeber grinsen.

Und so konnte er dann auch lachend ablehnen, als Quatre völlig ernst anbot Treize in den Ruin zu treiben. Das wäre ein leichtes für ihn, hatte sein Freund behauptet. Zwar wollte Duo das nicht anzweifeln, aber die Arbeit musste sich Quatre deshalb trotzdem nicht machen. Duo fand dass Treize auch schon so ein armes Würstchen war.

Allerdings würde Duo es sich nicht nehmen lassen über die Buschtrommeln verkünden zu lassen was für ein Arschloch Treize war. Vielleicht würde diese Warnung nicht viele erreichen, oder abschrecken, aber jeder der nicht mehr auf Treize hereinfallen würde, wäre ein kleiner Sieg.

Trotzdem war Duo am nächsten Morgen sehr müde zur Arbeit erschienen. Damit hatte er zwar schon gerechnet, allerdings hatte er gedacht dass seine Müdigkeit einen viel schöneren Grund haben würde.

Duo tat was jeder in dieser Situation machen würde, er kippte sich drei Tassen Kaffee rein und stürzte sich auf die Arbeit. Wäre ja gelacht wenn er sich von so einem aufgeblasenen Casanova runterziehen lassen würde.

Als die Müdigkeit so langsam nachließ und einem unbestimmten dumpfen Gefühl bei gleichzeitiger hektischer Betriebsamkeit zurückließ kam plötzlich eine von Duos Kolleginnen vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

„Hey Duo. Ist es wahr was Sarah erzählt?" fragte Jennifer leicht nervös.

„Was?" erwiderte Duo erstaunt. Sarah erzählte schließlich viel, sie war immerhin ihre Redakteurin.

„Na, Sarah hat erwähnt dass du auf der Suche nach einem Partner bist. Stimmt das?"

Duo zählte innerlich bis zehn, um nicht aus tiefstem Herzen aufzustöhnen. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht daran erinnert werden dass er gerade auf der Suche nach Mr. Right war. Bisher hatte er nur Dates mit den absolut verkehrten Typen gehabt. Er nahm bei dieser Betrachtung Quatre mal raus. So langsam kam sich Duo wie die absolute Niete vor was Dates anging. Soviel Pech wie er konnte doch ein einzelner nicht haben, oder? Aber das würde er jetzt garantiert nicht seiner Kollegin erzählen. „Ja, das stimmt," sagte er deshalb mit einem halbwegs gezwungenen Lächeln. „Hab aber noch nicht den richtigen gefunden," fügte er noch hinzu.

„Prima," Jennifer strahlte. „Ich kenn nämlich jemanden der absolut perfekt zu dir passen würde. Und er ist auch Single."

Duo unterdrückte den Impuls mit den Augen nach oben zu rollen. Jennifer wollte ihn verkuppeln. Als ob er das nötig hatte. Doch bevor Duo eine entsprechend negative Antwort geben konnte, überlegte er es sich anders. Immerhin er hatte doch schon so gut wie alles andere ausprobiert. Und war jedes Mal kläglich gescheitert. Vielleicht war es da mal ne gute Alternative sich von Freunden verkuppeln zu lassen. Die kannten einen immerhin und wussten sicher viel besser wer zu einem passte. „Kenn ich ihn?" fragte Duo deshalb. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass er die meisten von Jennifers Freunden kannte.

Die blonde Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es ist ein Bekannter von mir. Eher der Freund eines Freundes. Aber ihr passt sicher gut zusammen."

Das hörte sich schon weniger vertrauenerweckend an. „Wie ist er denn so?" hakte Duo nach.

Jennifer lachte. „Nett."

Jetzt rollte Duo wirklich mit den Augen. „Jen, du weißt doch ‚nett' ist ein Synonym für hässlich. Gib mir was das mich motiviert den Typen zu treffen."

Ihr Lachen wurde lauter. „Nicht jeder der nett ist, ist auch hässlich. Also gut, Trowa ist groß, dunkel, gut gebaut und tanzt wie ein Profi. Reicht das?"

Der ungewöhnliche Vorname kam Duo gänzlich unbekannt vor, also war es klar, dass er den Mann nicht kannte. Aber groß und dunkel hörte sich gut an. „Es macht mich zumindest neugierig. Was macht er als Beruf?" Duo wollte sicher gehen nicht wieder mit so einem Computerkuschler verkuppelt zu werden.

„Er ist Maler."

Ah, ein Handwerker. Das wäre mal ne Abwechslung nach diesem angeberischem Businesstypen Treize. „Also gut, ich versuch eine Verabredung mit ihm," stimmte Duo zu.

„Prima. Pass auf ich versuch ihn gleich zu erreichen. Gibt es einen Termin diese Woche wo du nicht kannst?"

„Samstag," antwortete Duo. Da war er wieder mit Quatre verabredet um die Clubs unsicher zu machen.

Jennifer war eine Frau der Tat und schon ein paar Minuten später war Duo um ein Date reicher. „Trowa hatte einen recht vollen Terminkalender. Außer am Samstag konnte er nur Donnerstag. Jetzt wirst du da mit ihm ins Theater gehen. Er besorgt die Karten und trifft dich ne halbe Stunde vorher im Theaterfoyer."

Das war mal ganz was anders. Zwar konnte man sich während einer Vorstellung nicht sonderlich gut unterhalten, weshalb Duo das niemals für ein Date ausgewählt hätte, aber andererseits hatten sie ja vorher und auch nachher noch genug Zeit zum Reden. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Abwechslung zu den Verabredungen die er bisher hatte. Also erstmal positiv. „Ähm, in welches Stück gehen wir denn?" hakte er noch nach. Er wollte nicht völlig unvorbereitet ins Theater gehen.

„Oh, das hab ich ganz vergessen zu fragen." Jennifer sah schon so aus, als wenn sie zum Telefon greifen wollte um Trowa noch einmal anzurufen. Doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders: „Eine Freundin von mir war letzte Woche im Theater. Da haben die ‚Ernst sein ist alles' von Oskar Wilde gespielt. Ich nehme mal an, dass es das gleiche Stück sein wird. Du kannst aber sicher auch im Internet nachgucken."

Das Theaterstück kannte Duo sogar. Er hatte vor ein paar Jahren die Verfilmung gesehen und sich dabei sehr amüsiert. Der Wortwitz war brillant gewesen und er hatte keinerlei Probleme damit sich das noch einmal anzuschauen. Und vor allem musste Trowa einen ziemlich gleichen Humor wie Duo haben, wenn er dieses Stück ausgewählt hatte. Das ließ sich doch schon mal gut an.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren dann etwas ruhiger für Duo. Beziehungsweise er beruhigte sich langsam über das schreckliche Date mit Treize und blickte wieder etwas zuversichtlicher in die Zukunft.

Er hatte nicht nur das Date mit diesem Trowa, sondern auch noch eine Essensverabredung für Freitagabend. Wieder mit jemandem von dem Internetportal. Duo versuchte jetzt mit jedem der halbwegs interessant klang ein Treffen auszumachen. Wenn er die Wette gewinnen wollte, musste er langsam mal einen Zahn zulegen, und durfte sich vor allem von den Rückschlägen nicht entmutigen lassen.

Zum Glück war Donnerstag ein Feiertag und dadurch hatte Duo ein langes Wochenende. So konnte er sich von all den Abendveranstaltungen immer gleich wieder erholen. Duo fand das auch fast nötig. So oft war er schon lange nicht mehr auf der Piste gewesen. Zwar traf er sich andauernd mit seinen Freunden aber eine Verabredung war doch etwas ganz anders. Auch wenn es langsam zur Routine für Duo wurde.

Pünktlich betrat Duo am Donnerstag das Theaterfoyer. Er hatte Jennifer gefragt wie Trowa denn aussehen würde, damit er ihn gleich erkennen konnte. Jen hatte nur gekichert und gesagt das er eine ungewöhnliche Frisur hatte. Mehr hatte sie dann aber nicht verraten, sondern nur gesagt dass Duo ihn schon erkennen würde.

Und nachdem Duo einmal die große Halle mit seinen Blicken durchwandert war, musste er Jen recht geben. Er hatte Trowa sofort erkannt. Und ja, es war eine merkwürdige Frisur. Duo schmunzelte leicht als er auf den Mann zuging, dessen eine Gesichtshälfte von einem stylischen Pony bedeckt wurde.

Nach ein paar Schritten, schien der andere ihn auch erkannt zu haben und ging ebenfalls auf ihn zu. Sie trafen sich fast in der Mitte. Duo lächelte breit und hielt dem anderen seine Hand hin. „Hi, ich nehm an du bist Trowa."

Die sichtbare Hälfte des Gesichts seines Gegenübers erhellte sich. „Und du musst Duo sein. Jennifer hat gesagt, ich würde dich an deinem Zopf erkennen."

Seine Kollegin hatte scheinbar nicht nur ihre Frisuren akkurat beschrieben, Duo fand auch sonst, dass Trowa so aussah wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war groß – fast einen Kopf größer als er selbst. Und dunkel. Und ja, sein Köper wirkte auch sehr gut. Außerdem hatte er einen festen und ehrlichen Händedruck. Das war alles schon mal ganz positiv, fand Duo.

Sie kamen auch relativ schnell in ein nettes Gespräch. Zwar schien Trowa eher von der stillen Sorte zu sein, aber der bestritt dennoch recht unverkrampft seinen Teil der Unterhaltung. „Woher kennst du eigentlich Jennifer?" fragte Duo nach den ersten Runden des Kennenlernens.

„Ich hab sie auf ein paar Ausstellungen gesehen, wir wurden einander vorgestellt und haben uns recht gut verstanden."

„Freund eines Freundes also?" grinste Duo.

„Eher Bekannter eines Bekannten," gab Trowa mit einem leicht verschmitzten Ausdruck zurück.

„Ja, so ist Jen. Immer recht großzügig was ihre Freundesliste angeht. Aber sie ist unheimlich nett."

„Du kennst sie von der Arbeit, nicht? Wie ist das so beim Radiosender? Wie wählt ihr die Musik aus?"

Duo fand es leicht darauf mit Freude zu antworten. Trowa schien wirklich interessiert an seiner Arbeit und nach den letzten verkorksten Dates kam sich Duo zum ersten mal nicht so vor als wenn sein Gegenüber ihn für unterbelichtet hielt nur weil er beim Radio arbeitete.

So redeten sie eine Weile, doch dann als ein Gong ertönte um anzuzeigen dass das Stück in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde, gingen sie zu den Treppen. „Ich hab Karten für die Loge bekommen. Von unseren Plätzen aus werden wir das gesamte Bühnenbild genießen können."

Duo nickte nur. Dann sah er dass auf einer Anzeigetafel ‚Die Fliege an der Wand' stand. Er runzelte die Stirn, seiner Meinung nach wurde dort immer angezeigt welches Stück denn gespielt wurde.

Als er Trowa danach fragte, gab dieser einen kurzen belustigen Ton von sich, „Ernst sein ist alles wird erst wieder am Samstag gegeben. Die zwei Stücke wechseln sich ab."

„Ok," murmelte Duo. Soviel also dazu ein Stück zu sehen dass er kannte und mochte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was dieses ‚Die Fliege an der Wand' sein sollte. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört. Aber er wollte sich auch nicht unbedingt die Blöße geben und jetzt nachzufragen. Es war ja eh zu spät, sie würden das Stück jetzt ansehen. Duo hoffte nur, dass es so was ähnliches wie die ‚Mausefalle' sein würde. Einen Krimi könnte er jetzt auch gut vertragen.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später wusste Duo definitiv dass das einzige Mysterium in dem Stück das Stück selber war. Obwohl vielleicht wäre Verbrechen eine bessere Bezeichnung.

Duo wusste nicht ob er jetzt, verwundert, erstaunt oder bestürzt sein sollte. Vielleicht war sein Gehirn auch viel zu überfordert um all die verschiedenen Sinneseindrücke aufzunehmen und richtig einzuordnen. Oder sein Gehirn hatte sich zum eigenen Schutz irgendwohin auf Urlaub verzogen.

Duo konnte das was auf der Bühne passierte noch nicht einmal genau beschreiben, dafür war es viel zu unverständlich. Es fing schon mit dem Bühnenbild an. Das schien nur aus einer Bürstenanlage einer Autowaschstraße zu bestehen. Warum auch immer. Außerdem hingen ausgestopfte Hunde von der Decke. Sehr viele davon. Fliegen hätte Duo ja noch verstehen können, aber Hunde?

Und dann das Stück selbst. Soweit es Duo mitbekam, hatte es gar keine Handlung. Zumindest keine die irgendjemand mit gesundem Menschenverstand verstehen konnte. In der linken Ecke der Bühne standen vier schwarz gekleidete Männer die unablässig in einer Art Kanon etwas sangen, etwas dass sich nach angestrengtem Zuhören als eine Bedienungsanleitung für einen Videorekorder entpuppte.

In der rechten Ecke stand eine einzelne Frau, die einem sackähnlichen Gebilde gekleidet war auf dem unzählige Glocken hingen. Alle paar Minuten schrie sie in glaszerschmetternder Höhe „Konsum!".

Aber das war noch nicht alles, ebenfalls alle paar Minuten liefen ein paar Männer die Hirschgeweihe auf dem Kopf trugen über die Bühne, gefolgt von lachenden Frauen die sie mit Farbbeuteln bewarfen.

Und während der ganzen Zeit stand ein etwas älterer Mann in der Mitte der Bühne und redete mit dem Publikum als wenn es ein alter Freund wäre. Wobei er teilweise schrie, und teilweise so leise sprach das Duo nicht mitbekam was er denn sagte. Obwohl Duo sich inzwischen wirklich sicher war, dass dadurch das Stück auch nicht verständlicher werden würde.

Er kam sich vor als wenn er eine Dichterlesung der Asgothen von Kria miterleben würde. Und er überlegte fast beiläufig ob er sich dann wie der Mittelgalaktische Kunstklau-Beirat eines seiner Beine abknabbern müsste um dem hier zu entgehen. Oder ob sich sein Dickdarm nach oben stülpen könnte um sein Gehirn zu erwürgen. Zumindest könnte er so bei Verstand sterben.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schalt sich, dass er viel zu viel ‚Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis' las. Trotzdem, der Wunsch dieser Qual hier zu entkommen wuchs mit jeder Minute.

Endlich fiel der Vorhang und die Lichter gingen wieder an. Die Besucher klatschten so euphorisch dass Duo sich nur knapp davon abhalten konnte hysterisch zu lachen. Er brauchte jetzt was zu trinken. Vielleicht hatte die Theaterbar ja einen Pangalaktischen Donnergurgler im Angebot. Ohne das würde er die zweite Hälfte des Stückes sicher nicht überstehen.

Als er dann mit Trowa in der Vorhalle stand bemerkte er zwei Dinge. Zum einen dass er mit dem Bier das er gerade trank – etwas stärkeres gab es an der Bar nicht – nicht in der Lage sein würde sein Gehirn soweit zu betäuben um den Rest des Stückes ohne Schmerzen zu überstehen, und dass Trowa und scheinbar auch alle anderen Besucher vollkommen begeistert waren.

Das ging wirklich nicht in Duos Verstand. Er war zwar kein überaus fleißiger Theatergänger, aber er hielt sich was Kultur betraf trotzdem nicht für vollkommen unbeleckt. Er kannte die Klassiker, und er mochte auch viele. Er schreckte auch vor einer Oper in Italienisch nicht zurück. Aber das hier, das war absolute Qual. Es war zu abstrus um darin irgendeinen Sinn zu erkennen, und Sinn war das was Duo doch ganz gerne in solchen Aufführungen wieder fand.

Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck, vielleicht könnte er ja noch eine zweite Flasche schaffen bevor die Pause zu ende war. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz. „Worum geht es in dem Stück?" fragte er.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" erwiderte Trowa.

Duo verschluckte sich fast. Er hatte schon einen entsprechenden Kommentar auf den Lippen, aber den verkniff er sich lieber. Trowa schien die Fliege wirklich zu gefallen und nichts konnte ein Date schneller den Bach runter gehen lassen, als eine Beleidigung des Geschmacks vom Gegenüber. „Es hat sich mir noch nicht so ganz erschlossen," antworte Duo statt dessen.

„Nun, dass Stück ist eine surreale, dadaistische Darstellung über das Leben im Allgemeinen."

„Ahhhh," sagte Duo lang gestreckt. „Das hab ich mir dann auch schon gedacht." In seinem Inneren machte er sich eine Notiz niemals wieder in ein Theaterstück zu gehen in dessen Beschreibung die Wörter ‚surreal' oder ‚dadaistisch' vorkamen. „Aber was ist zum Beispiel die Rolle dieser Frau die die ganze Zeit ‚Konsum' kreischt?"

„Sie soll uns daran erinnern, dass das der Sinn des Lebens nicht nur im Materialismus liegt. Im Grunde repräsentiert sie die Fliege an der Wand."

„Aha," gab Duo zurück. „Und wieso kreischt sie dabei so?"

Trowa schenkte ihm ein fast gönnerhaftes Lächeln. „Um uns aufzuschrecken natürlich. Die Schauspielerin ist übrigens meine Schwester."

Duo verschluckte sich fast wieder an seinem Bier. Trowas Schwester stand kreischend auf der Bühne? Na, zumindest würde das erklären wieso Trowa überhaupt in so ein Stück ging. Das war nichts, was Duo normalerweise mit einem ehrlichen Handwerker in Verbindung bringen würde. Aber bevor er noch darauf antworten konnte, läutete wieder der Gong und alle Besucher strömten in den Zuschauerraum. Duo hoffte nur, dass die zweite Hälfte besser werden würde.

Sie wurde es natürlich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Alles war wie gehabt, nur dass jetzt ein weiterer Mann in der Mitte der Bühne stand und in einer Tour kleine Stäbe aus einem Korb nahm, nur um die dann zu zerbrechen und wortlos neben sich fallen zu lassen.

Gleichzeitig begann die Kreischlady – also Trowas Schwester – damit sich eine Glocke nach der anderen vom Kleid zu reißen. Und dann, als alle Glocken am Boden lagen öffnete sie das Sackähnliche Gebilde und stand dann nackt auf der Bühne, während sie weiter ‚Konsum' schrie.

Duos Augen öffneten sich weit vor Schreck. Er hatte ja schon viel erlebt, aber dass er die Schwester eines Dates früher nackt sah, als das Date selbst, nicht. Und Duo fand auch dass es kein besonders schöner Anblick war, wie sie so völlig entblößt im harten Scheinwerferlicht stand. Sie war nicht nackt um schön oder erotisch zu sein. Soviel verstand selbst Duo. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie nur so die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Menschheit symbolisieren oder so.

Was auch immer, es war Duo egal. Er hoffte nur dass das Magengrimmen dass er gerade verspürte nicht doch sein Dickdarm war. Er würde diesen Abend gerne überleben.

Anscheinend ging sein Gehirn danach tatsächlich in Winterschlaf oder durch einen Riss im Raum-Zeitkontinuum wurde er an das Ende des Stückes gebeamt, egal wie, es schien so als wenn kurz darauf das Stück zu Ende war. Und Duo bemerkte das erst als die anderen Besucher aufgeregt klatschten.

Froh noch bei Verstand zu sein, klatschte Duo höflich mit. Immerhin war Trowas Schwester eine der Verbrecherinnen – äh Schauspielerinnen. Da konnte er nicht Buhrufen oder mit Tomaten werfen.

Unendlich glücklich die Qual überstanden zu haben, folgte Duo Trowa in das Foyer.

Etwas unschlüssig blickte Duo sein Gegenüber dann an. Der andere hatte zwar einen schrecklichen Geschmack was Theaterstücke anging, aber sonst war er ja nicht wirklich un-nett. Duo wollte das Date noch nicht für gescheitert erklären. „Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er deshalb.

„Wir könnten ins ‚Da', dort haben sie heute eine Soiree mit Zwölftonmusik. Sicher sehr interessant."

Duo bemühte sich kläglich seine Meinung zum Thema Zwölftonmusik von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Das war seiner Meinung nach wirklich nur Krach. Er wusste nicht ob es schlimmer war als die Lieder von Modern Talking, aber er war sich sicher, dass beide Unterarten der Musik es nicht wert waren gehört zu werden. Trowa schien einen wirklich eigenartigen Geschmack zu haben. Oder er versuchte verkrampft sich als Kulturfreund zu geben. Andererseits wirkte Trowa viel zu entspannt und zu vertraut in dieser Umgebung dass es eine Aufschneiderei sein könnte.

„Umpf," antworte Duo schnell. „Lieber nicht. Ich hab eher gehofft wir würden vielleicht ins Nightwish gehen. Noch ein bisschen tanzen? Jennifer hat gesagt du wärst ein toller Tänzer."

„Sorry, ich bin vor ein paar Tagen umgeknickt. Da will ich meinen Fuß lieber noch schonen."

Das konnte natürlich stimmen, es konnte auch eine total offensichtliche Ausflucht sein. Irgendwie hatte Duo das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sich die Verabredung mit Trowa dem Ende näherte. Es war sozusagen ein Kultur-Clash zwischen ihnen. „Das ist schade," gab er noch zu bedenken, bot aber nicht an Trowa doch zu der Zwölftonmusik zu begleiten. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Sinne das heute nicht mehr überstehen würden.

Er und Trowa standen sich noch für ein paar Minuten unschlüssig gegenüber. Jeder von ihnen schien zu überlegen ob er noch etwas anbieten könnte um das Date zu verlängern, aber keiner brachte etwas zur Sprache. Und so verabschiedeten sie sich Augenblicke später von einander. Und keiner fragte den anderen nach dessen Telefonnummer.


	9. Eine riesen Überraschung

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Zwar nicht ganz so schnell wie die letzten (war das lange WE im Norden und hab nicht ein einziges Wort getippert… naja Strand war auch viel spannender g) aber trotzdem noch schnell.

Nächstes WE wird's wohl auch nichts geben, zwar besuch ich da Zanna, aber da wir vorhaben 2 Staffeln Dr. Who, 1 Staffel Trochwood und 2 Kinofilme zu gucken (in nur 3 Tagen) werde ich wohl auch nicht zum schreiben kommen :-)

Trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen) wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen des Kapitels.

* * *

„Ich glaub man kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich einfach nicht für dieses Dating Spiel gemacht bin. Am besten ist es vielleicht, wenn ich gleich ganz aufgeb," grummelte Duo zu Quatre. Sie standen nebeneinander in der Schlange zu einem relativ neuen, und angeblich total heißen Club an. Trotz, oder gerade wegen der langen Schlange war sich Duo jetzt schon sicher, dass er dem Nightwish treu bleiben würde. Nur heute hatte er irgendwie keine Lust gehabt dorthin zu gehen. Bei seinem Glück würde er garantiert Treize über dem Weg laufen, und dann könnte er für nichts garantieren. Weshalb sie spontan beschlossen hatten den anderen Club mal auszuprobieren.

„Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee?" fragte Quatre.

„Weil ich bisher nur die schlimmsten Katastrophen erlebt hab. Diese Woche war der blanke Horror." Duo schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an die zwei Dates die er neben dem missglückten Abend mit Treize noch gehabt hatte.

„So schlimm kann es doch auf keinen Fall gewesen sein," erwiderte Quatre gut gelaunt.

„Hallo???" empörte sich Duo. „Ich war gestern essen in einem Veganischem Restaurant. Schlimmer geht's nicht mehr."

Duo war sich sicher, dass Quatre gerade ein Lächeln unterdrückte. „Und das ist nicht komisch!" stellte er deshalb noch mal fest.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht. Wenn die Gesellschaft nett ist, spielt doch das Restaurant keine Rolle."

Duo rollte jetzt wirklich mit den Augen. „Normalerweise hast du Recht. Aber wir reden hier von einem Veganischen Restaurant. Ganz davon abgesehen dass ich noch nicht mal wusste dass unsere Stadt so etwas hat, wer geht wohl dorthin zum essen? Ein kleiner Tipp, es sind keine normalen Esser."

„Duo, du wirst doch wohl jetzt nicht sagen, dass du Vorurteile gegen Veganer hast?"

Duo seufzte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch Q. Ich hab nichts gegen Vegetarier. Verdammt wenn das nicht so ein Klischee wäre, wäre würde ich jetzt sagen dass meine beste Freundin Vegetarierin ist. Und ich esse in unserer Kantine mindestens genauso oft das vegetarische Menu wie das ‚normale'. Aber Veganer? Das ist ne vollkommen andere Spezies. Wenn ich gestern nicht zufälligerweise Turnschuhe statt meiner Lederschuhe angehabt hätte, dann hätten die mich garantiert gelyncht."

Quatre lachte laut auf. „Ich bin sicher du übertreibst."

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Du hättest das mal erleben sollen. Während des ganzen Essens hat Rick – so hieß der Typ – mir in epischer Länge erzählt wie verwerflich doch unser normales Essverhalten ist. Als er dann irgendwann meinte, dass wer wirklich im Einklang mit der Natur sein will, sich eigentlich nur von Fallobst ernähren dürfte hab ich echt aufgegeben. Er schien ja ansonsten ganz nett zu sein, aber diesen Stresslevel brauch ich nicht. Ich bin ein Fleischesser und hab kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Ich will Leder tragen und mir nicht bei jedem Apfel den ich essen möchte fragen müssen ob ich dadurch den Kreislauf der Natur beeinflusse. Irgendwo ist mal gut!"

Quatre hob abwehrend die Hände. „OK, ich sehe ein, dass das Date ziemlich anstrengend gewesen ist. Aber deswegen gleich aufgeben? Ziemlich drastisch oder?"

Duo schnaubte. „Du hast gut reden. Während du es dir auf deiner Geschäftsreise gemütlich gemacht hast, hab ich hier leiden müssen. Es war ja nicht nur Rick der Veganer, sondern das andere Date war genauso katastrophal."

„Davon hast du noch gar nichts erzählt. Was war denn damit los?"

„Wir waren im Theater!"

„Ja und? Ich liebe das Theater." Quatre strahlte.

„Und es lief ‚Die Fliege an der Wand'." Duo war immer noch erstaunt, dass sein Gehirn scheinbar keinen bleibenden Schaden an dem Abend erlitten hatte.

„Oh," sagte Quatre aufgeregt. „Das ist so ein tolles Stück. Ich war schon zweimal drin."

Duo betrachtete seinen Freund, als ob ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Du warst da zweimal drin? Freiwillig?" Das war ein Konzept das Duo einfach nicht verstehen konnte.

„Oh ja. Hab selten so eine ergreifende und dadaistische Annäherung an den Sinn des Lebens erlebt. Besonders gut hat mir die Einfachheit des Bühnenbildes gefallen."

„Wer bist du, und was hast du mit dem wirklichen Quatre getan?" fragte Duo entsetzt. Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass sein Freund diesen Quatsch mit Soße mochte und verstand?

„Ich weiß echt nicht was du hast," erwiderte Quatre. „Das Stück war doch wirklich gut. Ich hab schon sehr viel Schlimmeres gesehen."

Und das merkwürdige war, dass Duo ihm das sogar abnehmen konnte. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er und sein Freund eine vollkommen andere Bildung genossen hatten. Wahrscheinlich war es in einer Familie wie den Winners normal schon Kinder mit in so abgedrehte Theaterstücke zu schleifen. Und vielleicht konnte Quatre in dieser Art Stücke tatsächlich mehr sehen als Duo. Trotz dass sie sich in so vielen Dingen total ähnlich waren, gab es diese absoluten Unterschiede. Duo schnaubte. „Erinnere mich daran, nie mit dir ins Theater zu gehen," witzelte er.

Quatre zog eine kleine Schnute. „Wieso das denn?" aber das laute Lachen am Ende seines Satzes zeigte dass er ganz genau den Grund kannte. Duo fiel in das Lachen mit ein und sie hatten noch viel Spaß bis sie endlich in den Club eingelassen wurden.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden war sich Duo absolut sicher, dass dieser Laden dem Nightwish nicht gefährlich werden konnte. Sicher, er würde immer ein großes Publikum haben, aber nicht wirklich das, was Duo suchte. Die Musik war nicht schlecht und auch die Einrichtung war ok, aber das Nightwish hatte irgendwie etwas besonders, das dieser neue, fast gelackte Laden einfach nicht besaß. Trotzdem amüsierte sich Duo recht gut. Es war nicht schlecht von Zeit zu Zeit auch mal woanders zu sein. Außerdem war das Tanzen mit Quatre sehr viel interessanter als all die quälenden Dates die er diese Woche gehabt hatte.

„Ich brauch dringend was zu trinken," schrie Quatre in sein Ohr.

Da auch Duo das Gefühl hatte langsam auszutrocknen, nickte er nur und folgte seinen Freund zur nahe gelegenen Bar. Dort bestellten sie sich beide jeweils eine Flasche Wasser. Tanzen machte extrem durstig.

„Ist nett hier," nuschelte Quatre zwischen zwei Schlucken. „Nicht so toll wie im Nightwish aber nett."

Duo nickte bestätigend. Seine Augen ließ er dabei über all die anderen Gäste schweifen. „Ist nen etwas anderes Publikum als im Nightwish."

„Das ist doch gut. Dann trifft man mal Leute die man noch nicht kennt. Offiziell sind wir schließlich ja noch auf der Suche nach Mr. Right. Da schadet es nichts mal die Jagdgründe zu wechseln."

Duo musste breit grinsen. Quatre hatte ja so Recht. Wenn sie immer nur im selben Teich fischen würden, dann mussten sie sich nicht wundern wenn sie immer nur die gleichen Typen trafen. Was Duo daran erinnerte dass er so damit beschäftigt war über seine Katastrophen dates zu jammern, dass er Quatre noch gar nicht gefragt hatte wie es denn bei seiner Suche aussah. Ein schöner Freund war er. „Wie läuft es denn bei dir?" hakte er deshalb gleich mal nach. Zum Glück war in der Nähe der Bar die Musik ein wenig gedämpft, so dass man zumindest halbwegs normal miteinender reden konnte. So normal wie es in einem Club halt möglich war.

Quatre winkte ab. „Bisher noch kein Date – war einfach zu sehr mit der Firma beschäftigt. Aber ich hab mich mit ein paar netten Typen gemailt. Vielleicht mach ich für nächste Woche mal ein Treffen aus. Bin da nicht sonderlich in Eile."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Tss, ich will das irgendwie lieber heute als morgen hinter mich bringen." Und das nicht nur wegen der Wette die er mit Hilde am Laufen hatte. So langsam gingen ihm die ganzen Dates – und die Katastrophen – auf die Nerven. Er wollte wieder seine Ruhe haben.

„Wie heißt es so schön? You can't hurry love. Ich gehe es lieber etwas gemütlicher an. Wenn es passieren soll, dann passiert es."

„Also mit der Philosophie hättest du eigentlich gar keine Anzeige im Internetforum aufgeben brauchen," witzelte Duo.

Quatre grinste verstohlen. „Naja, das Schicksal kann sicher den einen oder anderen Anschubser vertragen."

Duo lachte. Sein Freund war wirklich unbezahlbar.

Sie standen noch eine Weile an der Bar und betrachteten weiter die anderen Gäste des Clubs. Dann zog Quatre plötzlich laut die Luft ein und seine Hand vergrub sich in Duos Arm. „Oh wow," sagte er.

„Was ist?" fragte Duo verwundert.

„Schau dir diesen absolut göttlichen Typen an," erklärte Quatre und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er Duos Kopf in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Duo versuchte sich auf die ganzen Menschen vor ihm zu konzentrieren und zu erahnen wer denn Quatres Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. „Wen meinst du?"

„Den großen Tänzer. Oh man ist der heiß, den könnt ich von oben bis unten abschlecken."

Duos Augen fokussierten sich und ihm war auf einmal klar wen Quatre meinte. ‚Groß, dunkel und tanzt wie ein Profi', so hatte ihn Jennifer beschrieben, und Duo musste neidlos zugeben dass sie damit absolut Recht hatte. Trowa bewegte sich zu der Musik, als ob sie ein Teil von ihm wäre. Und er sah dabei verdammt gut aus.

„Also den würde ich garantiert nicht von der Bettkante schubsen," sagte Quatre mit leuchtenden Augen. „Im Gegenteil, daran festbinden und nie wieder loslassen."

„Quatre du sabberst ja fast," witzelte Duo, während er immer noch versuchte zu verstehen wieso sein Freund derart auf Trowa reagierte. Er hatte den Maler zwar bis auf den Kultur-Clash ganz nett gefunden und er sah sicherlich ganz gut aus, aber trotzdem schien Quatres Reaktion etwas übertrieben zu sein.

„Wie könnte ich bei dem Anblick nicht sabbern? Der Mann ist ein Gott. Ich will ihn! Ob er auf Kerle steht?"

„Er war mein Date vom Mittwoch."

„Also ist er schwul. Und Single. Yeah!" Quatre war wirklich begeistert. Doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht kurz. „Wieso hast du so einen Typen davon ziehen lassen Duo? Der ist doch perfekt."

„Nicht für mich Q. ‚Die Fliege an der Wand' ist echt nichts für mich."

Quatre sah ihn kurz verständnislos an, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Dein Verlust. Oh man, wie komm ich nur an den Typen ran?"

Duo kicherte: „Indem du ihn anbaggerst?" Er wusste schließlich aus erster Hand, dass Quatre nicht ganz unbeleckt war was das anging.

„Oh Gott, ich glaub ich bringt keinen Ton raus. Der wird mich für durchgeknallt halten."

„Wenn du zu ihm hingehst und ihm deine Zunge in den Mund schiebst, wirst du nicht viel reden müssen," gab Duo gutgelaunt zurück. Irgendwie hatte es etwas lustiges an sich seinen Freund so hin und her gerissen zu erleben.

„Duo!"

Duo hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ok, ok. Ich kann meinen Stolz runter schlucken und dir Trowa vorstellen."

Quatre schien vollkommen erleichtert zu sein. Dann runzelte er kurz die Stirn. „Er heißt Trowa?"

„Ungewöhnlicher Name, was? Könnte glatt unserem Club beitreten. Trowa Barton. Er ist Maler."

„DAS ist Trowa Barton?" Quatres Stimme schien fast überzuschlagen. „Oh mein Gott, wenn ich gewusst hätte dass er so aussieht, dann hätte ich die letzte Vernissage garantiert nicht verpasst."

Jetzt war es an Duo ein paar Fragezeichen über den Kopf zu haben. „Was?" fragte er deshalb intelligent.

„Trowa Barton ist in der Kunstszene als der heißeste neue Maler bekannt. Ich selbst hab zwei Bilder von ihm. Wer hätte gedacht dass er noch viel perfekter ist als seine gesamten Werke."

Langsam holte Duos Gehirn auf. Trowa war Maler. Aber nicht wie er gedacht hatte, sondern ein Künstler. Kein Wunder dass der auf Sachen wie Zwölftonmusik stand. Da hätte Jennifer ihn aber auch mal vorwarnen können. „Ich hab noch nie von ihm gehört," gab Duo zu.

Quatre blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Aber er ist doch so berühmt. Erst vor ein paar Wochen ist eines seiner Bilder ins Modern Art Museum aufgenommen worden. Er ist praktisch ein Berühmtheit. Oh Gott, du musst mich ihm vorstellen."

„Ja, ja. Das mach ich ja. Nur solltest du nen bisschen dein Fangirl-gehabe runterschrauben," stichelte Duo gutmütig.

Erwachsen wie er war, antwortete Quatre indem er seine Zunge rausstreckte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ganz ernst. „Oh man, hoffentlich blamier ich mich nicht."

Duo schüttelte jetzt wirklich seinen Kopf. „Q, ist ja schön dich mal so aufgeregt zu erleben. Aber mach dir keinen Kopf. Du siehst verdammt gut aus und bist der netteste Typ den ich kenn. Wenn Trowa dich nicht mögen sollte, dann ist es sein Fehler, nicht deiner. Und jetzt los Tiger, hau ihn mit deinem Charme um." Nach dieser kleinen Motivationsrede schubste Duo Quatre an und zog ihn mit sich zu dem tanzenden Trowa.

Zum Glück hielt sich dieser eher am Rand der Tanzfläche auf, so dass sie sich nicht durch eine Menschenmenge schieben mussten. Duo war es irgendwie ein wenig peinlich jetzt auf Trowa zu treffen. Zwar waren sie nach dem Date nicht im bösen auseinander gegangen, aber es hatte trotzdem noch nicht einmal zum Austausch von Telefonnummern gereicht. Aber für Quatre würde er dieses Vorstellen trotzdem hinter sich bringen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen dass Trowa tatsächlich der Mr. Perfekt für seinen blonden Freund war, aber ein nettes Date hatte sich dieser trotzdem verdient.

Als sie Trowa erreicht hatten, tippte Duo ihn kurz an der Schulter an. Der große Mann drehte sich erstaunt zu ihnen. Als er Duo erkannte lächelte er kurz. „Hey Duo. Spaßig das wir uns hier treffen."

Duo fand es ganz in Ordnung dass Trowa seinen Namen nicht vergessen hatte, das war schon mal ein nettes Zeichen. „Besonders wo ich dachte dass du deinen Fuß schonen willst?" konnte sich Duo nicht verkneifen. Wenn sie nach dem Theaterstück noch tanzen gegangen wären, dann wäre das Date vielleicht nicht ganz so katastrophal verlaufen.

„Dem Fuß geht's wieder gut. Und da ich ihn so lange schonen musste, hat's mich echt gejuckt mal wieder tanzen zu gehen."

Plötzlich merkte Duo, wie ihn Quatre in den Arm kniff. Sein blonder Freund schien ungeduldig zu werden. Duo schmunzelte kurz, dann zog er Q nach vorne. „Trowa, ich würde dir gerne einen guten Freund von mir vorstellen. Das hier ist Quatre."

Obwohl die Beleuchtung nicht die beste war, meinte Duo eine leichte Röte auf Quatres Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Freund streckte die Hand aus und sagte, „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Duo hätte am liebsten mit den Augen gerollt. Was war denn mit Q los? So schüchtern hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

Doch Quatre setzte noch einen drauf. „Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer…"

Da musste Duo eingreifen, bevor sein Freund sich total blamierte oder wie ein wild gewordener Fan wirkte. „Er ist ein großer Bewunderer deiner Tanzkunst," rief er deshalb hastig dazwischen.

Trowa, dessen Augen unaufhörlich Quatre von oben bis unten begutachtet hatte, lächelte kurz und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand. „Dann sollte ich dir vielleicht ne etwas größere Probe davon geben." Und damit zog er Quatre an sich und begann fast automatisch zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Duo grinste. Das war ja einfacher gewesen als gedacht. Er entschied dass die beiden für die nächsten Minuten beschäftigt waren und zog sich zur Bar zurück um sie von dort aus zu beobachten.

Die ersten zwei Lieder über war das was die beiden ablieferten noch etwas unkoordiniert und fast schüchtern. Aber mit jeder Bewegung schienen sie sich näher zu kommen und einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden. Ab dem dritten Lied hätte man wahrscheinlich ein Brecheisen benötigt um sie auseinander zu bringen. Ab dem vierten schienen sie keinen Sauerstoff mehr zu benötigen, denn ihre Münder waren aneinandergeklebt.

Duo wunderte sich, ob es für Quatre genauso gewesen war, als dieser ihn und Treize beobachtet hatte? Er kam nicht umhin zu erkennen wie heiß die beiden zusammen waren und er freute sich für Quatre. Trotzdem kam er sich selbst dabei wie ein absoluter Verlierer vor. Auch wenn Duo das selbst unter Folter abstreiten würde.

Er beobachtete die beiden noch ne ganze Weile, bis er dann entschied, dass die wohl so schnell nicht mehr damit aufhören würden praktisch auf der Tanzfläche Sex zu haben. Und da Duo auch keine Lust mehr verspürte selbst zu tanzen, entschloss er sich zu gehen.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich Quatre für ein paar Sekunden von Trowa wegzulocken um ihm bescheid zu sagen das er gehen würde. Sein blonder Freund sah etwas besorgt aus. „Bist du sauer wenn ich bleib?"

Duo lachte. „Quatsch. Ich hab dich ihm schließlich vorgestellt. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß. Aber tu nichts, was du morgen bereust."

„Auf keinen Fall," entgegnete Quatre und widmete sich wieder Trowa.

Mit einem halbwegs guten Gefühl machte sich Duo danach auf den Weg nach Hause. Was sollte schon groß passieren? Quatre war erwachsen und konnte verdammt gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.

Umso erstaunter war er, als am nächsten Morgen gegen acht sein Telefon klingelte und die Nummer die das Display anzeigte die von Quatre war. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit reagierte Duo sofort und nahm das Gespräch an. „Was ist los?" fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Guten Morgen Duo," flötete Quatre. „Ich wollt dir nur sagen dass Trowa der Wahnsinn ist. Und das wir heiraten werden."


	10. Merkwürdigkeiten

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing oder Torchwood. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es hat ewig gedauert. Außer den üblichen Ausreden wie zuviel Arbeit und so kann ich gar nicht mal genau sagen wieso es so lang gedauert hat. Hmmm, vielleicht noch dass ich meiner neuen Sucht Dr. Who und Torchwood ausgiebig frönen musste.

Noch was, an dem zweiten Teil dieses Kapitels sind ganz allein Soryu und Zanna schuld. 'g'

Viel Spaß beim lesen. Und ich verspreche dass das nächste Kapitel sehr viel schneller kommen wird

* * *

Völlig überrascht nahm Duo den Telefonhörer von seinem Ohr und starrte fragend darauf. Er konnte grad doch wohl nicht wirklich gehört haben dass Quatre und Trowa heiraten wollten, oder?

Vorsichtig führte er den Hörer wieder an sein Ohr zurück und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Kannst du das bitte noch mal wiederholen?"

„Trowa und ich werden heiraten," tönte es fröhlich an Duos Ohr.

Oh, doch nicht verhört. Duo schüttelte sich. Normalerweise würde er jetzt annehmen dass er träumen würde, aber das war selbst für einen Traum zu surreal. Und langsam wurde ihm bewusst dass Quatre als sein Freund von ihm auch eine gewisse Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeit erwarten würde. „Das ist… ähm super," stammelte Duo. „Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass das ein wenig zu schnell ist?" wagte er noch vorsichtig hinzuzufügen. Immerhin konnte er doch wohl nicht zulassen dass sein bester Freund so einen Fehler machte. Auch wenn er sich selbst nicht klar war ob das jetzt ein Fehler war oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall war es zu schnell.

„Ach was. Es war genau wie alle immer sagen. Wenn man den perfekten Partner findet, dann macht es einfach klick und man weiß bescheid. Ich habe nicht vor Trowa jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Wir sind das perfekte Paar."

Quatres Stimme schwellte fast vor Freude über. Aber langsam wurden auch Duos Gehirnzellen wach und er war wieder in der Lage zusammenhängende Gedanken zu fassen. Außerdem kam ihm die Sache plötzlich mehr als merkwürdig vor. Wer beschloss schon zu heiraten nach nur einer Nacht? Sicher, in Schundromanen passierte das garantiert andauernd. Aber irgendwie glaubte Duo nicht dass Quatre sein Leben nach Schundromanen gestaltete. „Äh, sag mal Quatre, weiß Trowa schon von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit?"

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht," kam es gut gelaunt zurück.

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass er dabei auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat?" sprudelte es aus Duo hervor bevor er sich auf die Lippen beißen konnte.

„Sicher hat er das," bestätigte Quatre. „Aber da seh ich kein Problem drin. Wir passen zusammen. Und er hat gesagt dass er mit mir zusammen sein will. Natürlich wird das in einer angemessenen Zeit in einer Ehe enden. Wie gesagt den lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Er ist einfach toll."

Für einen Moment überlegte Duo, ob sich das was sein Freund da gerade sagte etwas merkwürdig anhörte. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieso eigentlich nicht. Wenn bei den beiden tatsächlich der Blitz eingeschlagen hatte, dann konnte es doch tatsächlich auch mit einem großen Donner weiter gehen, oder? Außerdem schien Quatre jemand zu sein der in seinem Beruf sehr schnelle und wichtige Entscheidungen in rascher Folge zu treffen hatte, vielleicht spiegelte sich das in seinem Privatleben auch wieder. Und solange Trowa damit einverstanden war, war es ok.

Aber wieso war Trowa damit einverstanden, kam plötzlich eine ungewollte Frage in Duo auf. Eine Frage die natürlich sofort in ihm den Beschützerinstinkt wach rief. „Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?" fragte er seinen Freund deshalb. „Im Grunde weißt du doch noch gar nichts über Trowa."

„Hey, wir haben uns heute Nacht nicht ausschließlich in den Laken gewälzt," gab Quatre mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Tonfall zurück. „Wir haben auch geredet."

„Ja, aber…"

„Nichts aber. Trowa und ich passen perfekt zusammen. Wir mögen die gleichen Dinge, haben den gleichen Geschmack was Musik und Kunst angeht. Außerdem ist er absolut heiß und eine Granate im Bett."

„Das mag schon sein, aber kann es nicht sein dass er sich nur an dich heran gemacht hat weil du Quatre Winner bist?" fragte Duo. Zwar war das Zusammentreffen der beiden nicht so verlaufen, aber wer wusste schon was Trowa dazu geführt hatte aus einem One Night Stand etwas Längeres zu machen? Vielleicht hatte Quatres Reichtum da eine große Rolle gespielt. Nicht dass Duo das wirklich glauben würde, aber im Moment schien er die Rolle des Advocatus Diaboli inne zu haben.

„Natürlich nicht," gab Quatre zurück.

„Aber man hat schon so oft gehört dass sich Künstler an reiche Mäzene heran machen," gab Duo sein Wissen aus der Klatschpresse zum besten. „Woher willst du sicher sein dass er von dir nicht nur Prestige und Geld will?"

„Aus einem einfachen Grund," erwiderte Quatre. Er schien nicht mal böse zu sein weil Duo diese Fragen stelle. Was sehr gut war, denn Duo wollte seinen Freund ja nicht verärgern. „Trowa ist ein ganz bekannter Künstler. Seine Bilder verkaufen sich schon unheimlich gut, sprich er ist vielleicht bei Leibe nicht so reich wie ich, aber er nagt auch nicht am Hungertuch. Und mehr Prestige kann er durch eine Verbindung mit mir auch nicht erlangen. Im Grunde genommen muss ich bei Trowa viel weniger Angst haben dass er in mir nur die wandelnde Geldbörse sieht, als bei jedem potentiellen Partner den ich im Geschäftsleben kennen lernen würde."

Das schien Sinn zu machen und Duo fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm das ich jetzt mit Trowa zusammen bin?" fragte plötzlich Quatre.

„Was?" hakte Duo nach. „Ich find das nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil! Ich freu mich für dich. Ich war nur überrascht dass es so schnell geht. Und als bester Freund musste ich doch sicher sein dass dir nicht über kurz oder lang weh getan wird. Ich nehme meinen Job als bester Freund sehr ernst. Warte nur bis ich Trowa zur Seite nehme um ihn zu erklären was ihm passiert sollte er dich jemals betrügen," beruhigte Duo seinen Freund.

„Du bist unmöglich," erklärte Quatre lachen. „Ich kann doch auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Klar kannst du das. Aber beste Freunde tun das trotzdem füreinander. Ich erwarte von dir schließlich auch dass du meinem zukünftigen Partner klar machst was ihm passieren könnte wenn er sich daneben benimmt."

„Wirklich absolut unmöglich!" kicherte Quatre.

„Jupp, aber dafür liebst du mich schließlich."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später war es so, als wären Quatre und Trowa schon Ewigkeiten zusammen. Den einen ohne den anderen zu erwischen wurde ziemlich schwer. Irgendwie vermisste Duo die Tage als sein Freund noch nicht in festen Händen war, aber zumindest hoffte er bald auch einen Partner zu haben, damit er sich nicht mehr wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommen musste.

Aber er konnte mit Fug und Recht sagen, dass Trowa tatsächlich unheimlich nett war und mehr als nur gut zu Quatre passte. Etwas das Duo – und Quatres Familie – wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Hin und wieder gelang es Duo trotzdem seinen Freund mal allein zu erwischen. Und wenn es auch nur für eine kurze Einkaufstour war. Grinsend betrat Duo mit Quatre den Laden den sie angesteuert hatten. Sicher, später würden sie sich mit Trowa zum Essen treffen, aber im Moment gehörte sein Freund noch ihm allein.

„Ich glaub hier solltest du fündig werden," erklärte Quatre.

Duo nickte. Das Gefühl hatte er auch. „Zum Glück. Ich hatte echt keine Idee was ich Sarah zum Geburtstag schenken sollte. Da sie der beste Boss überhaupt ist, sollte es aber was tolles sein." Duo schaute sich mit großen Augen in dem nicht gerade kleinen Laden um. Wer hätte gedacht dass es so viele verschiedene Sorten gab? Zumindest der Duft war einzigartig.

„Ok, deine Abteilung ist dort auf der rechten Seite. Ich komm gleich nach, will mich nur kurz bei den Teesorten umschauen."

Duo nickte seinem Freund zu. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts und ging etwas verwundert an den unzähligen Sorten vorbei.

Duo fühlte sich merkwürdig, er mochte es gar nicht so völlig ohne Ahnung auf verschiedene Produkte zu blicken. Fast wünschte er sich dass Quatre jetzt neben ihm stehen würde. Auch wenn Q ein ausgemachter Tee-Fan war, kannte sich dieser sicher besser in Gourmet-Kaffeesorten aus als Duo.

Seufzend schüttelte Duo einmal den Kopf und gab sich selbst einen kleinen Tritt in den Hintern. Es war schließlich nur Kaffee, da sollte er doch wohl in der Lage sein was Gutes zu finden. Seine Augen wanderten weiter über die verschiedenen Regale, dann entdeckte er einen Namen, der ihm aus der Werbung bekannt vorkam.

Fast erleichtert ging Duo zu der speziellen Sorte und war schon dabei eine der – erstaunlich teuren – Packungen hervorzuziehen, als neben ihm eine sympathische Stimme ertönte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich diese Sorte nicht kaufen," wurde ruhig erklärt.

Duo drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Was er sah gefiel ihm gut. Der Mann der ihn angesprochen hatte war ungefähr so groß wie Duo, hatte kurze dunkle Haare und sah verdammt gut aus in dem noblen Anzug den er trug. Normalerweise stand Duo ja nicht unbedingt auf Anzugträger, aber hier war er mehr als bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen. Jetzt musste er nur noch mit dem anderen ins Gespräch kommen, was kein Problem sein würde. „Wieso denn nicht?" fragte Duo mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte ebenfalls, und auch wenn er dabei kaum seine Mundwinkel bewegte erstrahlte es sein Gesicht. „Diese Sorte gibt an etwas zu sein, dass sie nicht ist. Sicher, es ist kein wirklich schlechter Kaffee, aber er ist auch nicht so besonders wie uns die Werbung weismachen möchte. Und auf jeden Fall ist der Preis der Qualität nicht angemessen."

„Oh," erklärte Duo und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich hab den nur ausgewählt weil ich die Sorte aus der Werbung kenn. Ich hab im Grunde keine Ahnung von Kaffee."

Es schien fast so als wenn sein Gegenüber bei dieser Aussage kurz den Kopf schüttelte aber er hatte sich wohl schnell gefangen denn er redete mit freundlichem Tonfall weiter. „Also kein Kaffeetrinker?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Duo grinste schelmisch. „Naja Kaffee trinke ich schon manchmal im Büro. Aber bei diesen besonderen Sorten kenn ich mich halt nicht aus. Ich wollte auch nur ein Geburtstagsgeschenk besorgen."

„Bürokaffee… das hört sich schrecklich an," gab der andere freundlich zurück.

„Ist es auch. Und weil Sarah – sie ist mein Boss – auch immer über die ‚Plörre' gejammert hat soll sie jetzt eine Espressomaschine fürs Büro bekommen. Und ich dachte ich steuere etwas Kaffee dazu."

„Du bist wirklich kein Experte," sagte der andere. Auf Duos fragenden Blick hin erklärte er, „Diesen Kaffee kann man nicht für ne Espressomaschine verwenden. Pass auf, ich werd dir beim auswählen helfen. Und vielleicht kann ich dir auch noch etwas mehr über Kaffee beibringen. Mein Name ist übrigens Ianto. Ianto Jones."

„Duo Maxwell!" gab Duo zurück und schüttelte erfreut die Hand des anderen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde diese Beratung lange dauern. Vielleicht könnte er den anderen ja sogar zu einem Kaffee einladen. Natürlich nur aus erzieherischen Gründen.

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen mehr als angenehm – auch wenn Duos Kopf bald rauchte bei dem Versuch die ganzen Informationen die Ianto ihm gab aufzunehmen. Duo lächelte die ganze Zeit und versuchte sein bestes mit dem gut aussehenden Mann zu flirten. Zwar konnte er nicht hundertprozentig sagen ob er damit Erfolg hatte – Ianto war ziemlich schwer zu lesen – aber zumindest schien es den anderen nicht abzuschrecken, was Duo als großen Erfolg wertete.

Doch bevor er tatsächlich zu seinem großen Schlag ausholen und Ianto zu dem Kaffee einladen konnte stellte sich plötzlich jemand neben den anderen Mann, schlang seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und verkündete ziemlich laut. „Also wirklich, Ianto. Ich sitz draußen im Auto und warte seit Ewigkeiten dass du von deinem Kaffeeeinkauf zurück kommst und was ist, du flirtest hier fremde Männer an."

Ianto schien kurz schuldbewusst zusammen zu zucken. Genauso wie Duo. Hieß dass, das Ianto schon einen Freund hatte? Wieso hatte der dann nichts gesagt, dann hätte Duo sich das ganze sinnlose flirten sparen können. Neugierig betrachtete Duo den Neuankömmling genauer. Braunes Haar, blaue Augen, ein Grinsen dass fast die ganze Breite des Gesichts einnahm und scheinbar das Selbstvertrauen eines Superstars. Der andere wirkte total ruhig und so als ob ihm die ganze Welt gehörte. Nur so ließ sich wahrscheinlich auch seine merkwürdige Kleidung erklären. Nicht jeder konnte Klamotten aus den Vierzigern tragen ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.

„Sir?" fragte Ianto verwirrt.

Das ließ Duo aufhorchen. Wieso nannte Ianto den Neuankömmling Sir?

Doch bevor Duo auf falsche Gedanken kommen konnte sprach der andere Mann. „Ianto, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt dass du mich nicht Sir nennen sollst wenn wir nicht im Dienst sind. Eigentlich auch nicht während wir im Dienst sind, schließlich sind wir nicht beim Militär."

„Wenn du meinst, Jack," erklärte Ianto ruhig.

„Aber kommen wir zu den wichtigen Fragen zurück. Wieso lässt du mich die ganze Zeit allein zurück? Ich mein ich kann verstehen dass du dich mit diesem gut aussehenden Mann flirten wolltest, aber hättest du mir nicht bescheid sagen können?"

„Ich hab nicht geflirtet. Ich hab Duo nur mehr über Kaffee erklärt," gab Ianto zurück.

„Für dich ist das flirten," erklärte Jack. Dann drehte er sich vollends zu Duo um. „Wie gesagt, nicht das ich es ihm verübeln würde. Du bist schließlich heiß. Mein Name ist Jack, Jack Harkness."

Duo war fast völlig überrumpelt von der Macht die Jacks Lächeln ausstrahlte. Ihm wurden die Knie weich und dabei hatte der andere Mann ihm nur seinen Namen genannt. Duo war sich immer noch nicht sicher ob Ianto nun mit ihm geflirtet hatte oder nicht, aber dieser Jack tat es auf jeden Fall. „Ähm und ich heiße Duo Maxwell," gab Duo zurück.

Seine Hand wurde gedrückt und dann grinste Jack ihn wieder an. „Interessanter Name. Und wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, Duo, deine Haare sind der pure Wahnsinn. Öffnest du den Zopf während des Sex? Es muss wunderbar sein seine Hände dadurch fahren zu lassen."

Jup, Duos Knie hatten sich inzwischen in unstabilen Wackelpudding verwandelt. Und er war sich sicher, dass er rot war wie eine Tomate. Irgendwie gaben die zwei ihm total vermischte Signale. Zum einen hatte Jack immer noch seinen Arm fast beschützend um Ianto geschlungen, aber gleichzeitig flirtete er mit Duo als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Waren die zwei jetzt ein Paar oder nicht? Duo war verwirrt.

Doch dann sah er Iantos Gesichtsausdruck und ihm wurde klar dass dieser von Jacks Verhalten überhaupt nicht amüsiert war. Und irgendwie fand Duo das fast lustig.

Besonders als Ianto ihm plötzlich die Hand schüttelte und sich verabschiedete. „Duo, es war nett dich kennen zulernen. Aber Jack und ich müssen jetzt gehen." Dann schnappte er sich Jacks Arm der um seine Schultern lag und zerrte den anderen mit sich mit.

„Ianto was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so unhöflich und gehst mitten in einer Unterhaltung."

„Das war keine Unterhaltung. Und außerdem müssen wir jetzt schnell weiter."

„Wohin denn?" protestierte Jack.

„Ich hab gesehen dass zwei Läden weiter ein Tätowierungsstudio ist."

„Du bist wirklich kinky, Ianto Jones."

„Ich werd dir endlich ein ‚Finger weg, Eigentum von Ianto Jones' auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen. Vielleicht kann ich dann endlich in Ruhe Einkaufen gehen."

„Ich sag's doch. Kinky."

Duo starrte den beiden mit offenem Mund nach. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was da gerade passiert war. Drehten die hier im Laden die versteckte Kamera?

Plötzlich stand Quatre neben ihm. „War was los?" fragte der Blonde.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, „Nur ein sehr, sehr merkwürdiger Ehestreit."


	11. Damsel in Distress

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing oder Torchwood. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Hat nen bisschen gedauert, aber im RL ist so viel passiert.

Ich hoffe ihr habt auch weiterhin viel Spaß an der Geschichte

* * *

Ein paar Tage nach diesem mehr als merkwürdigen Ereignis in dem Kaffeegeschäft saß Duo bei Hilde auf dem Sofa und löffelte einträchtig mit ihr Schokoladeneis. Sie hatten einen sehr gemütlichen Abend gehabt – während sie ihre Lieblinsserie geguckt hatten - und Duo war fast soweit den ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen – denn so unglaublich es klang das ganze Dating war Stress pur – hinter sich zu lassen und zu entspannen. 

Aber natürlich war genau dass nicht in Hildes Agenda. Und als seine Freundin ihn fast beiläufig fragte wie denn seine Suche nach Mr. Right verlief, verfiel Duo sofort in Ausflüchte.

Ehrlich, er hätte sich viel lieber bei ihr über die ganzen verpatzten Dates – und die ganzen Idioten da draußen – ausgekotzt. Aber sie hatten ja immer noch die Wette laufen. Und da würde er den Teufel tun und ihr verraten dass er inzwischen mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte die ganze Sache sein zu lassen. Hilde würde sich darüber tierisch amüsieren, und danach stand Duo nun gerade überhaupt nicht. Weshalb er nur ein halbwegs mürrisches, „Ich bin immer noch am Anfang. So schnell geht es ja dann nun auch nicht. Sind doch erst 5 Wochen," nuschelte.

„Fast 6 Wochen. Und das ist die Hälfte der Zeit die wir abgemacht haben," gab Hilde süffisant – so wie es nur eine beste Freundin konnte – zurück. „Was ist, hat sich dein Zauber verflüchtig? Du hast doch sonst auch immer schneller Ersatz gefunden."

Und weil sie mit dem Kommentar ziemlich genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, war Duo nur noch mehr bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie Katastrophal einige der Date gewesen waren. Außerdem, es hatte ja schließlich nie an ihm gelegen. Er hatte halt nur gerade eine Pechsträhne was das Auswählen von Kandidaten anging. Konnte er doch nichts dafür wenn plötzlich jeder Angeber, Nerd oder Psychopath meinte mit ihm anbandeln zu müssen. „Na, du hast mir doch vorgeworfen dass meine früheren Auswahlkriterien vielleicht nicht die richtigen waren. Entschuldige dass ich mir diesmal mehr Zeit nehm," grummelte Duo wieder.

„Was, noch keinen heißen Typen gefunden?" Hilde zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich!" empörte sich Duo. Und richtig so, schließlich waren etliche der Fehlversuche heiß gewesen. Nur halt immer falsch für ihn. „Aber wie es so schön heißt, ‚you can't hurry love'." Zumindest für Quatre hatte es funktioniert. Noch am gleichen Abend hatte er seine andere Hälfte gefunden. Und wenn Duo nicht so ein guter Freund gewesen wäre, hätte er eventuell ein klitzekleines bisschen neidisch sein können. Entschlossen mummelte er ein weiteren Löffel Eis.

„Oh wow, das mal aus deinem Mund zu hören," giggelte Hilde. „Heißt das, dass du die Wette aufgeben willst? Immerhin beinhaltet sie ja ein gewisses Zeitlimit und du musst dich jetzt beeilen die Liebe zu finden."

„Pfft, ich geb niemals auf," erklärte Duo. Und ignorierte vollkommen die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die versuchte ihn daran zu erinnern wie genervt er von der ganzen Suche nach Mr. Right doch schon gewesen war. Er würde den richtigen schon noch finden, und wenn er jetzt noch mehr Typen ausprobieren müsste. Wozu hatte die Woche schließlich 7 Tage? Dann würde er halt beim suchen seine Auswahlkriterien etwas herabsetzen. Hauptsache er fand endlich jemanden.

Hilde lachte ihn gutmütig aus. Wenn er sie nicht so lieben würde, könnte Duo wirklich sauer auf sie sein – andererseits, umgekehrt würde er sie genauso aufziehen. Trotzdem musste er sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu knurren als sie kichernd meinte. „In dieser Stimmung findest du sicher niemanden. Schon gar nicht in den 6 Wochen die noch übrig bleiben. Aber selbst wenn es 10 wären würde es nicht klappen. Deshalb bin ich großzügig, ich gebe dir einen Monat mehr."

„Pft!" war alles was Duo darauf erwiderte. Trotzdem, 4 Wochen mehr waren sicher nicht schlecht. Jetzt hatte er noch zehn Wochen jemanden zu finden. Und das würde er, auf Teufel komm raus!

* * *

Eine Entscheidung die er am Samstag drauf bitter bereute. Leise fluchend eilte Duo suchend durch das ihm unbekannte Haus, immer darauf bemüht sich von dem Lärm der Party möglichst weit weg zu bewegen. Was gar nicht mal so schwer war, da das Gebäude eher ein Herrenhaus war und ziemlich viele Zimmer zu haben schien. Einerseits war das gut, andererseits machte es ihm auch schwerer das verdammte Telefon zu finden. 

Duo konnte echt nicht glauben dass er es geschafft hatte ein Date auszumachen, dass sogar noch katastrophaler war als alle bisherigen zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er echt eine Leuchtreklame über seinem Kopf die in blinkenden, neogrünen Buchstaben alle Psychopaten anlockte. Anders ließ es sich nicht erklären.

Zimmertür um Zimmertür öffnete er. Verdammt irgendwo hier musste doch die Bibliothek sein – in der es laut der anderen Gäste ein Telefon geben sollte. Grummelnd und niedergeschlagen schüttelte den Kopf als er wieder eine Niete gezogen hatte. Er musste das Telefon bald finden, denn sicher war Axel - seinem Date – inzwischen aufgefallen dass er verdammt lang auf dem Klo war.

Er öffnete die nächste Tür und ging einen Schritt in den Raum um ihn sich besser anzusehen. Und tatsächlich schien er diesmal Glück gehabt zu haben, wenn die überladenen Bücherregale an den Wänden eine Indikation waren. Duo wollte schon einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung loslassen, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihm gegenüber, in einem tiefen, dunkelroten Lederohrensessel jemand saß und im Schein des knisternden Kaminfeuers ein Buch las.

Den Lärm den Duo beim Öffnen der Tür gemacht hatte, hatte den Lesenden hinter seinem Buch hervorblicken lassen und Duo war so als wenn ihm jemand ein Schwall Eiswasser übergossen hätte. Er wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot im Gesicht und wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Denn die Person war kein geringerer als der kuschelweiche Computerschmuser der ihn so schnöde in der Cocktailbar sitzen gelassen hatte. Heute Abend wünschte sich Duo wirklich er könnte auf Befehl im Fußboden versinken. „Ähm…" stammelte er unbeholfen.

Doch bevor Heero der Computerkuschler dem etwas hätte entgegnen können, hörte Duo wie jemand im Flur nach ihm rief. Mit einem herzhaften Fluch auf den Lippen blickte er sich panisch in dem Raum um und setzte dann zu einem gekonnten Hechtsprung an, der ihn hinter dem Sofa landen ließ das nur wenige Schritte neben dem Sessel stand.

Heero sagte zum Glück nichts, aber er zog fragend seine Augenbraue hoch.

Duo betete zu allen Göttern von denen er je gehört hatte – inklusive einiger aus irgendwelchen Fantasy Romanen – und flehte, „Sag nicht dass du mich gesehen hast," in Heeros Richtung. Dann kniff er die Augen zu, in der irren Hoffnung dass ihn das vielleicht irgendwie retten würde.

Ein paar Augenblicke später konnte er schon Schritte hören die in den Raum kamen und die Stimme, deren Klang er in nur zweieinhalb Stunden abgrundtief zu hassen gelernt hatte ertönte: „Hast du Duo gesehen?"

„Bitte?" entgegnete Heero kühl aber höflich.

„Einen jungen Mann, heißes Geschoß. Haare bis zum Hintern. Der muss hier irgendwo sein."

„Siehst du außer mir noch jemand hier im Raum?" antwortete Heero.

„Eigentlich nicht," gab Axel, der Date-Alptraum zurück.

Duo kniff die Augen noch fester zu und versuchte seinen Kopf hinter seinen Armen zu verstecken. Doch auch wenn er von dem Sofa verdeckt und mit dem Rücken zu Axel saß, konnte sich Duo die ganze Szene Detailgetreu vorstellen und lief wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

„Dann hast du deine Antwort ja." Heeros Stimme war inzwischen kühl wie ein Eisberg. „Und jetzt wäre ich dir dankbar wenn du die Tür von draußen zumachen und mich nicht mehr beim lesen stören würdest."

Und so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, Axel schien tatsächlich auf Heeros Worte zu hören und aus dem Raum zu gehen. Nachdem die Tür schon einige Momente geschlossen war, erlaubte Duo sich endlich die Augen zu öffnen und über seine Schulter zu Heero zu blicken. „Ist er wirklich weg?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja," erwiderte Heero.

„Puhhhhhh," schiere Erleichterung strömte aus Duo, er hätte am liebsten gejubelt, aber das wäre vielleicht zu laut gewesen und hätte Axel zurückgebracht.

„Was war das denn grad für eine Aktion?" fragte Heero ihn im einem ziemlich ernsten Tonfall.

Und genau dann wurde Duo bewusst wie absolut durchgeknallt das gewirkt haben musste. Meine Güte er war mit einem Hechtsprung hinter einem Sofa gelandet um Axel nicht zu begegnen. Konnte er sich noch mehr der Peinlichkeit preisgeben?

Bei dieser Frage wurden Duo zwei weitere Sachen klar, zum einen dass der ganze Grund wieso er vor Axel geflohen war schon unangenehm genug war, aber dass er die Geschichte jetzt Heero erklären musste. Dem Typen mit dem er das erste katastrophale Date gehabt hatte. Derjenige der ihn für zu betrunken und durchgeknallt gehalten hatte um sich länger mit ihm abzugeben. DAS war jetzt sicher die Krönung dieses ‚Machen wir Duo lächerlich' Abends. Und sicher würde es Heeros Meinung von ihm nur noch verschlimmern. Auch wenn der sicher gedacht hatte dass das nicht möglich ist.

Duo pustete beschämt Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. „Öhm, das ist eine lange Geschichte," versuchte er auszuweichen.

Heero klappte das Buch das er in der Hand hielt zu. „Macht nichts, ich hab viel Zeit. Und du auch, denn ich glaube dass der Typ der dich sucht den Flur auf und ab geht."

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer gab sich Duo geschlagen. Aber warum auch nicht, sein Selbstbewusstsein war heute sowieso schon auf Urlaub. „Also der Typ, das war Axel. Und er ist mein Date."

Erstaunlicherweise erschien auf Heeros Mund ein kleines Lächeln, eines das durchaus nicht unangenehm war. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Kennst du ihn schon länger?"

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?" brach es aus Duo heraus. „Das war unser erstes – und wie ich betonen möchte – auch unser letztes Date. Wenn ich diesen Typen nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen muss, dann ist das immer noch zu früh.

„Gut," sagte Heero ohne weiter zu erklären was er damit genau meinte. „Und warum bist du auf der Flucht vor deinem Date?"

Duo knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte," wiederholte er.

Heero grinste süffisant. „Und wir haben immer noch viel Zeit."

Duo erkannte wenn er sich in einem Patt befand. Es passte ihm zwar nicht, aber Heero hatte ihm gerade den Arsch gerettet. Er hatte ihn nicht an Axel verpfiffen und das obwohl sie sich beide das letzte Mal nicht unter den besten Bedingungen verabschiedet hatten.

Und so biss Duo buchstäblich die Zähne zusammen und erzählte von seinem Abend mit Axel. Erzählte wie er den anderen im Internetforum getroffen hatten und sie das Date abgemacht hatten. Wie er sich erst gewundert hatte, dass Axel ihn zu einer Party eines Freundes eingeladen hatte. Weil wer brachte sein Blind Date schon auf eine Party. Duo hatte sich zwar gewundert, hatte sich dann aber auch nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Inzwischen war ihm bei Dates schon alles Recht solange es nicht die Fliege an der Wand war.

Aber seine Verwunderung war dann noch größer geworden. Zum einen als ihm während der Fahrt plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass die Fete nicht in der Stadt, sondern in einem knapp 30 Kilometer entfernten Nachbarort sein würde. Aber schlimmer war die Erkenntnis, dass Axel seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte.

„Der Kerl scheint ‚Nein' nicht zu verstehen. In keiner Sprache der Welt. Und glaube mir, ich hab es ausprobiert," echauffierte sich Duo. „Der hat mich die ganze Zeit vor seinen Freunden angegrabscht und blöde Sprüche losgelassen. Und das obwohl ich ihm mehr als deutlich gesagt habe dass ich mit ihm nicht mal in die Kiste springen würde wenn er der letzte Kerl auf der Erde wäre. Ich mein der ist einfach nur widerlich. Und geht völlig an der Realität vorbei." Duo schüttelte sich.

„Und dann?" hakte Heero mit einem besorgten Unterton nach.

„Mir wurde es echt zu bunt. Am Anfang hatte ich ja noch gehofft dass er vor seinen Freunden vielleicht mal nen Gang zurück schaltet. Aber im Gegenteil. Naja und dann hab ich mich grad mit der ‚Toilettenausrede' davon gemacht. Hier soll es irgendwo ein Telefon geben. Ich will meine Freunde anrufen damit die mich abholen. Den Typen tu ich mir keine Sekunde länger an."

„Gute Entscheidung," lobte Heero und warf ihm das Telefon zu.

Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Abend breitete sich ein echtes Lächeln auf Duos Gesicht aus. „Danke Mann," sagte er zu Heero, der sein Buch wieder aufgeschlagen hatte. Dann begann er mit flinken Fingern die Nummer von Quatre zu wählen.

Nur damit er Minuten später seufzend das Telefon wieder in seinen Schoß gleiten ließ. „Verdammt," entfuhr es ihm.

Heero blickte von seinem Buch auf. „Was ist?"

„Ist keiner da," nuschelte Duo.

„Dann versuch es bei jemand anderem."

Duo lachte auf. „Hab ich schon. All meine Freunde scheinen entweder Dienst zu haben, im Kino oder Konzert zu sein, oder mit ihrer Flamme einen romantischen Abend ohne Telefon zu veranstalten." Duo ärgerte sich am meisten darüber, dass er das schon vorher hatte wissen müssen, schließlich war er zu den Konzerten und den Filmen eingeladen worden. Aber nein, er hatte sich ja für dieses vermaledeite Date entscheiden müssen. „Arrrgllll, ich könnte in die Tischkante beißen."

„Tu das nicht, so wie ich Nichlas kenne ist das eine echte Antiquität."

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" entfuhr es Duo plötzlich. Irgendwie war das interessanter als an seine peinliche Situation zu denken.

„Doro," antwortete Heero, als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Und?" hakte Duo nach.

„Nichlas, das ist übrigens der Gastgeber, ist Doros Cousin. Und sie schleppt mich immer auf seine Partys mit. Sie behauptet, damit ich unter Leute komm."

Duo konnte sich nicht gegen das Lachen wehren dass heraus wollte. „Aha, und deshalb sitzt du dann in der verlassenen Bibliothek."

Heero lachte auch. „So verlassen ist die heute ja gar nicht. Außerdem ist das von Doro glaub ich nur ne faule Ausrede. Sie will mich nur als Fahrer haben. Aber ist ja auch egal, wenn deine Freunde nicht erreichbar sind und du jetzt sofort von der Fete abhauen willst, wieso rufst du dir nicht nen Taxi? Busse und Bahn kannst du leider am Wochenende um diese Zeit knicken."

Duo pustete wieder die Strähnen aus seinem Haar, er befürchtete dass er wieder rot wurde und wollte das irgendwie überspielen. „Ähm, das geht nicht," stammelte er nur.

„Ok, das ist sicher nicht die billigste Lösung aber du solltest es dir doch leisten können, oder?"

„Normalerweise schon," erklärte Duo. Sein Job war vielleicht nicht der best bezahlteste auf der Welt und er würde nie mit Quatre wetteifern können, aber am Hungertuch nagte er trotzdem nicht. „Aber ich hab vorhin in der Eile es Aufbruchs die falsche Jacke mitgenommen. Die in der meine Geldbörse nicht drin ist."

„Autsch!" sagte Heero mit einer erstaunlich mitfühlenden Stimme.

„Autsch trifft das ziemlich gut," stimmte Duo zu.

„Aber hey, ich glaub das wird den Taxifahrer nicht stören. Du sagst ihm halt einfach dass du das Geld aus der Wohnung holen musst wenn ihr ankommt. Und dann gibst du ihm noch nen Fünfer fürs warten."

Das hörte sich durchaus machbar an, wenn da nicht noch nen anderes Problem gewesen wäre. „Was glaubst du wird die Fahrt kosten?" hakte er nach.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich dir nicht so genau sagen, aber ich schätze mal 50."

Duo pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Ganz schön stolzer Betrag."

„Aber immer noch besser, als sich von einem Kotzbrocken betatschen zu lassen."

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber das bedeutet leider, dass dein Plan nicht funktioniert."

„Wieso?" fragte Heero.

„Weil ich noch genau einen Zwanziger und nen bisschen Klimpergeld in meinem Portemonnaie hab."

„Autsch!" wiederholte Heero.

„Wie wahr. Und mal ehrlich, nen Taxifahrer würde vielleicht auf deinen Plan anspringen. Aber wenn ich dann noch mit ihm zum nächsten Automaten fahren muss um von dort Geld zu holen, dann ist wirklich Ende Gelände. Ich glaub dieser Peinlichkeit setz ich mich echt nicht aus."

Duo rutschte noch tiefer die Sofalehne hinab. Das im Boden versinken erschien ihm immer erstrebenswerter. „Oh Gott, du musst mich für den absoluten Loser halten," brach es aus ihm hervor. Erst war er bei ihrem Date besoffen und jetzt war er diese Damsel in Distress. Duo war sich nicht bewusst, sich jemals schon mal so peinlich berührt gefühlt zu haben.

„Wirklich nicht," entgegnete Heero.

„Was?" Duo war vollkommen überrascht. „Du hältst mich nicht für ne durchgeknallte Drama Queen die die Probleme nur so anzieht?"

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast einfach nur Pech gehabt. Bist beim Date an ein Arschloch geraten. Was jedem von uns schon mal passiert ist. Das mit dem Geld ist dann nur ausgesprochenes Pech. Und wenn die Fete in der Stadt gewesen wäre, hätte es dich noch nicht mal gestört. Dann wärst du einfach zu Fuß gegangen und hättest diesem Axel den Stinkefinger gezeigt."

„Wenn das nicht 30 Kilometer wären könnte würde es mich vielleicht auch jetzt reizen einfach wegzugehen. Hmmm, ob Nichlas wohl nen Fahrrad verleihen würde?"

Heero lachte. „Ich glaub nicht dass er so was besitzt. Aber hey warum so kompliziert? Ich kann dir das Geld auch einfach leihen."

Duo ertappte sich dabei wie er das nette Angebot fast angenommen hätte. Immerhin würde das sein Problem sofort beheben. Aber, „Nimm es mir nicht übel Heero, aber dabei hätte ich kein gutes Gefühl."

„Wieso nicht?" Heero wirkte ehrlich erstaunt.

„Hey unser erstes Treffen war eine Katastrophe. Ich war betrunken und hab dich so angenervt dass du mich mitten im Date hast sitzen lassen. Und jetzt soll ich mir von dir 50 Taken ausleihen? Das ist viel Geld, da komm ich mir irgendwie blöde vor."

„Ich vertrau dir voll und ganz dass du es mir zurückzahlst."

„Hey darum geht es nicht. Ich komm mir nur selbst so blöd vor. Erst benehm ich mich bei unserem Date völlig daneben und jetzt sollst du mir helfen? Du scheinst nen netter Kerl zu sein, und ich bin die wandelnde Katastrophe die hinter einem Sofa hockt um sich vor seinem neuen Date zu verstecken. Ich weiß, ich mach wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn, aber irgendwie ist das hier meine Suppe und ich muss die allein auslöffeln."

„Und wie? Indem du hinter dem Sofa den Staub von 5 Generationen mit deiner Hose aufwischt?" hakte Heero besorgt nach.

Duo musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Wenn es sein muss auch so. Ich werd mich hier jetzt noch ein wenig verstecken und dann mit Axel nach Hause fahren. Und wenn er seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten kann, dann wird er lernen wie schmerzhaft ein gebrochener Knochen sein kann," entschlossen schob er das Kinn vor und versuchte sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen.

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür wieder und in einem blitzartigen Reflex duckte sich Duo noch tiefer.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du Duo nicht gesehen hast?" ertönte die knarzende Stimme von Axel.

„So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche," entgegnete Heero mit einem unverholendem Abscheu in der Stimme.

„Aber ich hab grad ein paar Leute hier sprechen hören," widersprach Axel.

Duo kniff wieder die Augen zu.

„Das kommt daher, dass ich das Buch laut lese und verschiedene Stimmen für die verschiedenen Personen benutze." Eines musste Duo zugeben, Heero war verdammt schlagfertig. Er hätte sich fast amüsieren können, wenn die ganze Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

„Wieso?" hakte Axel nach. Er klang dabei ziemlich lallend, so als wenn er dem Alkohol kräftig zugesprochen hätte.

„Ich bin Synchronsprecher und muss für meinen nächsten Auftritt üben." Heero schien nicht mal mit der Wimper zu zucken und diese schlagfertigen Antworten nur so aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln.

„Ok," gab sich Axel endlich geschlagen. „Aber hey, wenn hier nachher so ein heißer Typ, geilem Arsch und langen Haaren vorbei kommt, dann richte Duo aus, dass ich mit Nichlas gesprochen hab. Wir können eines der Gästezimmer kriegen und dann werde ich ihn mal so richtig durchrammeln. Darauf stehen diese Freaks ja," erklärte er mit schmierigem Unterton.

Duo überkam allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran eine Gänsehaut. Er würde garantiert nicht mit DEM Typen in einem Zimmer schlafen. Dann überlegte er wie schlimm wohl ein 30 Kilometer Fußmarsch sein könnte.

Als die Tür endlich wieder ins Schloss fiel und Duo sich wieder traute zu atmen, sprach Heero entschlossen auf, „So das reicht. Ich werde garantiert nicht zulassen, dass du auch nur in die Nähe dieses Neandertalers kommst. Du wirst weder mit ihm nach Hause fahren, noch mit ihm im Gästezimmer schlafen. Du fährst mit mir und Doro. Und damit basta."

Duo hätte aufschreien können vor Erleichterung. Im Moment erschien ihm Heero wie ein Retter auf einem strahlenden Ross. Der andere war zwar immer noch ein Computerkuschler, aber in diesem Augenblick hätte Duo ihm vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen können.


	12. Ein netter Abend

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing oder Torchwood. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist eine Ewigkeit her seit ich ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen hab. Das liegt am RL. Und daran dass sich die Charas irgendwie geweigert haben geschrieben zu werden seufz

Ich hoffe ihr habt auch weiterhin viel Spaß an der Geschichte

* * *

Duo schwebte praktische immer noch auf der Welle der Erleichterung, das Angebot von Heero war das Beste das ihm heute untergekommen war. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er jetzt die ganze Zeit hinter dem Sofa hocken musste. Alles war besser als in der Nähe von Axel zu sein.

Duo war noch etwas in seinen Gedanken vertieft, als er hörte wie Heero sein Buch entschlossen zuklappte und dann sagte, „Ok, es ist Zeit."

Vorsichtig drehte sich Duo zur Seite und lugte um die Sofalehne herum zu Heero. „Zeit wofür?"

„Zeit zu gehen."

„Ähm, bist du sicher?" Duo konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass es jetzt schon Zeit war die Party zu verlassen. Vielleicht für Heero, aber sicher noch lange nicht für Doro. „Wollen wir jetzt schon zurück in die Stadt fahren? Mach dir wegen mir keine Umstände." Das letzte was er wollte war dass Heero jetzt noch etwas extra für ihn tat. Es war schon nett genug dass dieser scheinbar bereit war Gras über ihr erstes Katastrophendate wachsen zu lassen und ihn vor Axel zu retten.

Heero lachte kurz und kehlig. „Hey, ich hab nicht vor die ganze Zeit neben dem Kamin zu sitzen."

„Du willst zurück auf die Party?" Duo gruselte sich ein bisschen.

„Das nun auch nicht," eine Art Schmunzeln war auf Heeros Gesicht zu sehen. „Die meisten Leute auf dieser Party sind echt nicht mein Geschmack. Ohne Doro würden mich keine zehn Pferde hierher schleppen können. Aber wie ich meine Freundin kenne wird es auch noch Stunden dauern bis sie von diesem Haufen genug hat. Zum Glück gibt es Alternativen."

„Alternativen?" langsam kam sich Duo wie eine Art Papagei vor.

Jetzt wirkte Heero plötzlich fast begeistert. „Genau. Nur ein paar hundert Meter von hier gibt es einen tollen Laden, wo man sehr viel interessantere Leute findet als hier. Und jetzt ist die beste Zeit dorthin zu gehen. Die Hauptattraktion des Abends müsste bald anfangen."

Duo war ein wenig verwirrt, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl dass er irgendwann den Anschluss verpasst hatte. „Wird sich Doro nicht wundern, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch. Sie weiß ganz genau was ich von Nichlas und seinen Freunden halte. Ihr ist klar dass ich im Laufe des Abends gehen werde, das stört sie nicht, sie weiß wo sie mich findet. Und jetzt komm, oder willst du den ganzen Abend hinter dem Sofa hocken?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, es ist ganz nett hier," dachte Duo laut.

Heero lachte wieder trocken. „Axel wird ja vielleicht noch einen Kontrollgang in diesen Raum machen."

„OK, lass uns gehen." Wenn Heero mit solch schlagenden Argumenten kam, konnte Duo ihm einfach nicht widersprechen. Vorsichtig robbte Duo hinter dem Sofa hervor und dann reichte Heero ihm schon eine Hand um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen. Als sein Blick das Gesicht von Heero traf, schenkte dieser ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

Da Axel anscheinend irgendwo anders seine Suche nach Duo fortsetzte war es erstaunlich einfach sich aus dem großen Haus zu schleichen. Heero kannte sich in dem Haus aus und umsteuerte mühelos alle Partybereiche.

Während Duo dem anderen Mann folgte, musste er hart an sich halten um nicht zu kichern. Das hatte irgendwie schon etwas lustiges, wie sie sich hier von der Feier fortschlichen. So etwas kam sicher auch nicht allzu häufig vor. Und es machte sogar etwas Spaß. Besonders wenn man so seinem Horror-Date eins auswischen konnte.

Als sie dann endlich das große Haus verlassen hatten, atmete Duo befreit auf. Es war, als ob eine große Last von ihm gefallen war, jetzt würde Axel ihn garantiert nicht mehr finden. „Wohin müssen wir jetzt?" fragte er.

Heero hob seinen linken Arm und zeigte die Straße runter. „Hier längs. Es ist nicht weit."

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Laden?" fragte Duo neugierig.

„Lass dich überraschen," ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte Heeros Mundwinkel.

Eigentlich hatte Duo heute schon genug Überraschungen erlebt. Trotzdem würde er es wohl auf eine weitere ankommen lassen.

Zumindest mit dem ‚es ist nicht weit' hatte Heero Recht behalten. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken standen sie vor einem hell erleuchteten Gebäude. Duo guckte neugierig auf die Schaufenster und hatte das Gefühl dass ihm sein Unterkiefer herunterfiel. „Ein Buchladen? Du schleppst mich mitten in der Nacht in einen Buchladen?" Unglauben erfüllte Duo. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder dass er mit einem – wenn auch sehr netten – Nerd sprach. Jemand der anstatt auf eine Party zu gehen, lieber allein mit einem Buch saß. Er hätte das hier wahrscheinlich voraussehen können.

Heero lachte wieder kurz auf, dann sagte er, „Du wirst es überleben," und ging entschlossen auf die Eingangstür zu.

„Das schon, aber werde ich auch Spaß haben?" witzelte Duo. Ihm war es im Prinzip auch egal wo sie hingingen. Hauptsache die Richtung wies von Axel weg.

„Kommt auf einen Versuch an, oder?" gab Heero gekonnt zurück. Dann wandte er sich zur Eingangstür des Buchladens und öffnete sie. Duo folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

Als sie den Laden betreten hatten, war Duo zunächst einmal über die Geräuschkulisse erstaunt. Aus allen Richtungen konnte man Fetzen von Unterhaltungen hören. Neugierig schaute Duo sich um. Sie hatten einen relativ großen Verkaufsraum betreten, der mittels einer Galerie sogar über zwei Etagen reichte. Wie in jedem Bücherladen gab es unzählige Regale an den Wänden, Regale die so gestellt waren dass sie Nischen bildeten. Was allerdings ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, waren die vielen Sessel, Sofas und Tische, die sich in den Nischen befanden. Und die Leute die um diese Uhrzeit in einem Buchladen saßen.

Während Duo noch versuchte die Umgebung vollkommen in sich aufzunehmen, trat eine braunhaarige Frau auf sie zu. Freudig begrüßte sie Duos Retter: „Heero, wie schön dass du es geschafft hast."

Erstaunt beobachtete Duo wie Heero die Frau kurz umarmte. „Als ob ich eine Lesung von Bethany verpassen würde. Hast du denn noch einen Tisch für mich und meinen Begleiter?"

„Klar, dein Lieblingstisch in der Fantasy Abteilung ist noch frei. Schön dass du heute nicht allein gekommen bist. Wen hast du uns denn mitgebracht?"

„Janet, dass hier ist Duo, ein Bekannter den ich vor Nichlas' Party retten musste. Duo, dass ist Janet, Besitzerin des besten Buchladens der Welt," stellte Heero sie vor.

„Eine der Besitzerinnen, meine Schwestern haben auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden" korrigierte die Frau mit einem Lächeln. „Schön dass du hierher gefunden hast, Duo. Du wirst sicher viel Spaß haben. Heero ist so unterhaltsam."

Duo nickte nur, er war immer noch damit beschäftigt das Ambiente des Raumes in sich aufzunehmen. Es war wirklich seltsam, wie die Einrichtung es Raumes eher wie ein Wohnzimmer wirkte. Wie ein Wohnzimmer für viele bunt zusammen gewürfelte Menschen.

Janet und Heero bewegten sich zielsicher in eine Richtung, und Duo folgte ihnen einfach. Nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie eine Regalnische erreicht in der ein leerer Tisch stand. Heero machte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem und zeigte Duo dass er sich in dem neben sich setzen sollte. Dann blickte Heero zu Janet. „Was ist denn die Spezialität des Tages?"

„Alice hat heute ein höllisch scharfes Chili gekocht."

„Das hört sich toll an. Einmal für mich bitte," dann drehte sich Heero zu Duo um. „Was möchtest Du? Die Spezialität des Tages ist meistens ziemlich genial."

Duo versuchte sein bestes nicht rot zu werden. Er konnte doch hier nichts bestellen, schließlich lag sein vermaledeites Portemonnaie noch in seiner Wohnung. Duo war fast peinlich davon berührt, dass er hier nichts würde bestellen können. Ungemütlich ruckelte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ähm, für mich nichts bitte."

Heero sah ihn fast durchdringend an. „Duo, du hast doch garantiert nichts bei Nichlas gegessen. Du musst doch Hunger haben."

„Das schon, aber du weißt doch…" versuchte Duo so dezent wie möglich anzudeuten. Gott war das peinlich, besonders da Janet ihn direkt anblickte.

„Hey, kein Problem. Ich lade dich ein."

Duo verzog sein Gesicht. „Aber wir haben doch schon vorhin durchgekaut wieso ich kein Geld von dir annehmen kann," flüsterte er so leise wie möglich.

„Ich geb dir ja auch kein Geld. Ich lad dich zum Essen ein. Duo, da ist nichts dabei. Immerhin hab ich dich hierher mitgeschleppt. Und ich finde es viel gemütlicher wenn wir beide den Abend hier genießen. Ok?"

Duo seufzte. Heero hatte ja Recht. Er stellte sich hier gerade wie ein Kleinkind an. „Ok, Ok. Aber ich werde mich bei dir revanchieren."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns also einig," Heero nickte. „Dann auch eine Portion Chili für Duo."

„Ist notiert. Was wollt ihr beide trinken?" fragte Janet.

„Bier," entfuhr es Duo spontan. Dann wurde ihm wieder klar welches betrunkene Fiasko er bei seinem Date mit Heero angestellt hatte und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Nach all dem was heute Abend passiert war, wollte er sich eigentlich nur von seiner besten Seite zeigen.

Er war schon kurz davor die Bestellung wieder zu ändern, als Heero sich ebenfalls ein Bier bestellte und Janet davon ging. Sie jetzt wieder zurück zu rufen, wäre noch peinlicher, als einfach nachher so wenig wie möglich von dem Alkohol zu trinken, befand Duo. Um sich abzulenken blickte er sich weiter in dem Raum um. „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?" fragte er dann plötzlich.

„Der wirklich beste Buchladen der Welt."

„Also Chili und Bier verbinde ich nicht unbedingt mit einer Buchhandlung," gab Duo zu bedenken.

Heero lachte kurz. „Ich gebe gerne zu dass er ungewöhnlich ist. Aber trotzdem der beste."

„Erzähl mir mehr über den Laden. Wie kommt man dazu so eine Buchhandlung aufzumachen?"

Heero lehnte sich gemütlich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Janet und ihre Schwestern haben das Haus von ihren Eltern geerbt. Und Janet wollte gerne den Laden weiterführen. Allerdings kann heute kaum noch ein Buchgeschäft überleben. Die Konkurrenz im Internet ist einfach viel zu groß. Da muss sich ein Geschäft schon sehr spezialisieren um Gewinn zu machen. Aber so eine Spezialisierung lohnt sich dann in einem so relativ kleinen Ort wie diesem eher nicht.

Und dann war da Alice, die als Konditorin lieber eine Bäckerei aufgemacht hätte. Aber für beide Läden gab es nicht genug Platz. Zumindest nicht für zwei getrennte Läden.

Ich weiß nicht wie lang die drei Schwestern darüber gegrübelt haben, aber irgendwann sind sie auf die Idee gekommen, es miteinander zu verbinden. Sie haben den Laden vollkommen neu gestaltet, haben überall diese Sitzecken eingebaut. Und Tagsüber werden unten am Tresen der beste Kaffee und die leckersten Kuchen verkauft. Das ist total gemütlich. Die Kunden können sich mit den leckeren Sachen in eine Ecke zurückziehen und gemütlich lesen. Wenn ich in der Woche mal entspannen will, dann fahr ich hierher."

„Man kann hier die Bücher lesen? Während man dabei trinkt und isst? Werden die Bücher dadurch nicht schmutzig?" Duo musste an seine armen Schätze denken, die so manchen Schokoeisfleck davongetragen hatten.

„Klar sind die Bücher im Regal etwas mitgenommen. Aber die sind ja auch extra nur zum lesen da. Wenn jemand ein Buch haben will, bekommt er natürlich ein neues aus dem Lager."

„Aber wieso lassen sie es denn überhaupt zu?" wunderte sich Duo.

„Na ja, so haben die Kunden die Möglichkeit in neue Bücher reinzugucken. Sei doch mal ehrlich, wenn man einen Autor nicht kennt kauft man selten seine Bücher – es sei denn man steht auf die Literatur die von Kritikern hochgejubelt werden. Aber das tut nicht jeder. Und hier hat man in einer netten Atmosphäre Zeit etwas in die Bücher reinzuschnuppern. Hier hab ich schon unheimlich viele neue Autoren ‚entdeckt'. Und da eigentlich jeder der hier zum schmökern herkommt dabei Kaffee und Kuchen verzehrt, ist es auch kein finanzieller Verlust wenn die Kunden dann mal kein Buch mitnehmen."

Duo nickte, so langsam verstand er die Strategie die hinter diesem Laden stand. „Und was ist dann heute Abend? Chili fällt nicht unbedingt in die Kuchensparte."

Heero lachte wieder kurz. „Nein, dass wohl nicht. Nachdem ihr neues Ladenkonzept ziemlich gut angekommen ist, ist Francis – die dritte Schwester – vor ein paar Jahren auf die Idee mit den Abendveranstaltungen gekommen. Sie öffnen jetzt auch Samstagabends den Laden, wobei es jeweils noch ein Rahmenprogramm gibt. Autoren aus der Gegend machen Lesungen aus ihren Werken, es gibt Musik und leckeres Essen. Eine tolle Mischung. Ich versuch so oft wie möglich dabei zu sein."

Irgendwie konnte Duo das verstehen. Er selbst war zwar eher jemand der am Wochenende tanzen gehen wollte, trotzdem hörte sich das hier auch nach Spaß an. Nach einem etwas ruhigeren, aber das war sicherlich für Typen wie Heero passend. Duo stellte noch ein paar weitere Fragen über den Laden. Es klang sehr interessant, und er war schon am überlegen ob er nicht vielleicht einen Bericht darüber im Radio machen sollte. Es gab sicherlich unter seinen Zuhörern noch mehr Leute die so eine Alternative interessant finden würden.

Während sie sich angeregt unterhielten, brachte Janet ihre Bestellungen. Und nach nur einem Biss wusste Duo, dass die Frau mit der Bezeichnung ‚höllisch scharf' nicht übertrieben hatte. „Holla," entfuhr es Duo und er griff automatisch nach seinem Bier.

„Ja," bestätigte Heero, „Alice hat nicht an Gewürzen gespart."

Duo nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er sich heute ja nicht wie ein Alkoholiker benehmen wollte. Ein wenig ärgerlich über sich selbst stellte er die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch. „Ich sollte mir noch nen Glas Wasser besorgen," murmelte er.

Heero zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso? Du weißt doch hoffentlich dass Wasser gegen Schärfe überhaupt nichts ausrichtet."

„Das schon…" Duo rutsche peinlich berührt auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Wie sollte er es Heero nur erklären ohne wie ein Idiot auszusehen.

„Hey, ich werd dich hier nicht sitzen lassen, nur weil du von deinem Bier trinkst," Heero schien auch so zu wissen was durch Duos Kopf ging.

Was die Sache nur noch schlimmer machte. Duo spürte wie er blitzartig rot wurde. „Na ja," gestand er, „Ich will halt nur nicht dass du mich für einen verkappten Alkoholiker hältst. Oder glaubst dass ich mich hier wieder wie bei unserem letzten Date aufführe."

Der Blick, den Heero ihm daraufhin zuwarf war sehr intensiv. Aber es lag nichts von dem Ärger oder der Abneigung in ihm, wie beim besagten Katastrophendate. „Ich glaub ich hab damals etwas überreagiert," sagte Heero dann.

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Ich war betrunken! Oder so gut wie. Und ich hab mich aufgeführt wie der letzte Idiot. Aber ich schwöre das lag nur an den Cocktails. Mir war gar nicht bewusst wieviel Alkohol die in sich hatten. Ich trink normalerweise nur nen paar Bier und stehe selten so neben mir wie an dem Abend."

„Das hab ich mir inzwischen auch gedacht," erwiderte Heero. Duo wollte was darauf sagen, aber Heero sprach einfach weiter. „Ich glaub bei dem Date ist so einiges schief gegangen. Und ja, du warst ein wenig angeheitert. Aber ich hab die Situation auch nicht gerade meisterhaft gehandhabt. Mann, hat Doro mir dafür eine Standpauke gehalten. Mir klingeln die Ohren immer noch davon."

„Sie hat DIR eine Standpauke gehalten?" Duo blickte Heero ungläubig an.

Dieser nickte. „Und wie. Darin ist sie eine Meisterin. Aber sie hatte auch Recht. Ich bin schon mit einer negativen Einstellung in das Date hineingegangen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar keine Lust auf ein Date, und hab mich von Doro eher genötigt gefühlt dorthin zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht wieder eine lange Rede darüber dass es nicht sein kann dass der beste Freund einer Partneragenturbesitzerin solo ist, über mich ergehen lassen. Und weil ich eigentlich keine Lust hatte, hab ich von vornherein nach Gründen gesucht das Date schlecht zu machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht so schlimm warst, wie ich an dem Abend gedacht hab."

Duo wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht, ich war nach den ganzen Cocktails schon ziemlich hinüber. Und ich hab wohl auch kein Fettnäpfchen ausgelassen."

„Aber so bist du ja nicht immer. Auch wenn du hinter Sofas hechtest." Heero lächelte.

„Oh Gott," Duo wurde wieder rot. „Du musst mich für eine wandelnde Katastrophe halten."

„Nein," kam es ernst zurück. „Nicht wirklich. Du bist lauter und lebendiger als die meisten anderen die ich kenn, aber du bist auch interessant."

Duo hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte gedonnert. „Interessant?" hakte er noch mal nach.

„Auf eine gute Art," bestätigte Heero. „Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würde ich vorschlagen dass wir unser erstes Date einfach ad acta legen und nicht mehr daran denken. Wir haben uns da beide nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert, aber das muss uns ja nicht für immer verfolgen."

Damit konnte Duo leben. Sehr gut sogar. „Hört sich gut an." Dann nach ein paar Sekunden des gemütlichen Schweigens hakte er noch mal nach, „Doro hat dir wirklich eine Standpauke gehalten?"

„Und wie! Und sie ist verdammt gut darin."

„Das kannste laut sagen," bestätigte Duo. Auf Heeros gehobene Augenbraue hin antwortete er, „Mich hat sie nach dem Date auch einmal durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Und sich danach von mir als Kunde getrennt." Duo schüttelte sich.

„Ach so," sagte Heero.

„Ach so was?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert wie du an jemanden wie Axel als Date kommst. Doro würde solche Arschlöcher niemals in ihre Kartei aufnehmen."

„Nein, Axel ist einer meiner Fehlgriffe aus dem Internet. Und glaube mir, nachdem was ich in den letzten Wochen so alles erlebt hab, scheint unser Date sogar noch eines der besseren gewesen zu sein. Du glaubst ja nicht was ich alles erlebt hab. Der pure Horror."

Und weil Heero ihn ein wenig ungläubig anschaute begann Duo damit einige der Highlights zu berichten. Wobei er und Heero immer öfters ins Lachen kamen. So gesehen hatte Duo dann doch noch seinen Spaß an diesen Dates. „Und dann musste ich die ganze Vorstellung der ‚Fliege an der Wand' durchstehen," empörte sich Duo.

Heero schüttelte sich. „Oh Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht. Doro hat mich in die Premiere gezerrt. Danach war ich wirklich kurz davor unsere Freundschaft zu kündigen."

Duo freute sich endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der dieses Theaterstück für genauso gruselig hielt wie er. „Das allerschlimmste allerdings war, dass ich den Typen ein paar Tage später wieder getroffen hab. Zusammen mit meinem besten Freund. Die zwei sind jetzt fest zusammen und so absolut ineinander verliebt, dass man entweder eifersüchtig wird oder an Zuckerschock stirbt."

„Kann vorkommen. Scheint halt so, dass er eher zu deinem Freund, als zu dir gepasst hat."

„Sicher. Und ich will den zweien ihr Glück ja auch gar nicht streitig machen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, es nagt schon etwas an mir. Die finden sich so einfach und es macht sofort klick, und ich scheine mich durch eine nicht enden wollende Anzahl von Katastrophen zu kämpfen."

„Wieso bist du denn überhaupt auf der Suche? Jemand wie du sollte doch eigentlich keine Probleme haben Leute kennen zu lernen. Wäre es nicht besser, es einfach auf dich zukommen zu lassen?"

Duo wusste nicht genau was er darauf antworten sollte. Die Frage von Heero war so ernsthaft, dass es ihm komisch erschien jetzt von der Wette zu erzählen. Und außerdem die Wette war ja nicht der eigentliche Grund wieso er jemand suchte, oder? Die Wette war ja nur um Hilde klar zu machen dass sie nicht in allem Recht hatte. Und so begann Duo damit die wirklichen Gründe zu erklären. „Ich hab ein paar ziemlich miese Beziehungen hinter mir, Heero. Oh nichts wirklich schlimmes, aber ich bin jedes Mal mit einem blöden Gefühl zurückgeblieben. Ich scheine ein Händchen dafür zu haben nur die miesen Kerle zu finden. Irgendwie bin ich es leid nur an Typen zu geraten mit denen man außer Spaß im Bett nichts gemeinsam hat. Ich weiß es klingt schrecklich klischeegeladen, aber ich will mehr. Wirkliche Partnerschaft. Jemandem an meiner Seite mit dem ich mehr als das Bett teilen kann, jemanden den ich wirklich kenne. Oh Gott, ich hör mich wie ne Frau an."

Doch anstatt zu lachen schüttelte Heero den Kopf. „Also ich find das klingt ziemlich gut."

„Vielleicht, aber es ist schwer zu erreichen. Und zumindest dort wo ich suche scheinen die Typen ganz andere Ideen zu haben."

„Ich könnt ja mit Dorothy reden, damit sie dich wieder aufnimmt."

Das wollte Duo dann doch nicht, irgendwie war die Idee Doro wieder als Kunde entgegen zu treten nicht gerade erfreulich. Außerdem war Duo so gut wie sicher dass er überhaupt keine Dates mehr haben wollte. Inzwischen war ihm sogar die dämliche Wette egal, aber bei der Aussicht noch mal mit so jemandem wie Axel zusammen zu treffen lief es Duo eiskalt den Rücken runter. Dann blieb er lieber Solo. „Danke, ist nicht nötig," sagte er deshalb zu Heero. „Im Moment hab ich alles was ich brauch."

Heero lächelte ihn an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch nicht wirklich Lust gehabt seine Freundin um diesen Gefallen zu bitten.

„Übrigens," sagte Duo ein paar Augenblicke später. „Hast du Montag Abend Zeit? Ich würde dich gern zum Essen einladen. So als kleines Dankeschön für Heute."

Heero strahlte. „Das hört sich toll an. Aber du sollst dir doch keine unnötige Mühe machen."

„Ach was," Duo winkte ab. „Ich koche gern. Sehr gern sogar."

„Ich freu mich schon drauf."

Danach bewegte sich ihre Unterhaltung leichteren Themen zu. Kurze Zeit später begann dann auch das Rahmenprogramm im Laden. Erst las eine junge Frau aus ihrem neuesten Buch vor – was so interessant klang das Duo sich fest vornahm es so bald wie möglich zu kaufen. Danach gab es sogar noch etwas Lifemusik. Zwar war Folk nicht unbedingt nach Duos Geschmack aber es passte in das Ambiente der Buchhandlung.

Alles in Allem hatte Duo an diesem Abend sehr viel Spaß. Heero war eine erstaunlich nette Gesellschaft. Sie konnten sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und die unangenehme Erinnerung an Axel verschwand immer mehr.

Nach gut drei Stunden klingelte dann Heeros Mobiltelefon. „Doro will nach Hause," erklärte Heero.

Duo nickte nur, das hatte er schon vermutet. Fast zögernd stand Duo auf und folgte Heero. Er hatte wirklich viel Spaß in diesem Laden gehabt. Und er war sich absolut sicher, dass er darüber im Radio berichten würde.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie zurück bei dem Herrenhaus. Doro stand neben einem Auto das davor geparkt war. „Hast du dich schon wieder in deinem Buchclub verkrochen?" rief sie Heero entgegen.

„Also ich hatte einen sehr angenehmen Abend," erklärte Heero grinsend. „Mit sehr angenehmer Gesellschaft. Etwas das du wahrscheinlich nicht die ganze Zeit hattest."

„Gna, gna, gna," gab Dorothy zurück. Dann schien sie endlich Duo gesichtet zu haben. „Huch, wie bist du denn an Duo geraten?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wir sind uns über den Weg gelaufen. Wir waren den Abend zusammen und haben uns gut amüsiert. Und ich hab Duo angeboten ihn nach Hause zu fahren."

„Soso," kam es von Doro zurück.

Duo wusste nicht was sie damit andeuten wollte. Und es war ihm auch egal. Heero hatte Recht gehabt, sie hatten sich gut amüsiert. Etwas das Duo zeigte dass nicht jeder Abend in einer Katastrophe enden musste. Vielleicht sollte er seine Suche nach Mr. Perfekt doch nicht ganz aufgeben. Irgendwo da draußen musste es ihn schließlich geben.


	13. Das Essen mit Heero

**Titel:** Dating für Dummies  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing oder Torchwood. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** an Zanna

Ich weiß… ich weiß… ich weiß.

Es hat viel zu lang gedauert. Aber irgendwie bin ich echt nicht zum schreiben gekommen. seufz

* * *

„Mach so was nie wieder", grummelte Duo empört in den Telefonhörer. Es war Sonntagnachmittag und er hatte endlich Quatre erreicht. „Das war definitiv das schlimmste Date das ich jemals hatte und ich bin beinah in der Wildnis gestrandet."

Quatre gähnte herzhaft. „Wie oft willst du eigentlich noch das ‚definitiv schlimmste Date' haben?" fragte er mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme.

„So oft wie es eben sein muss," grummelte Duo wieder. „Aber diesmal übertreib ich echt nicht, Quatre. Der Typ hat mich in einer Tour begrapscht. Und die Sprüche die der gebracht hat. Ekelhaft. Man der könnte glatt als abschreckendes Beispiel dienen."

„Tut mir wirklich leid Duo," gab Quatre jetzt etwas weniger belustig zu. „Das konnte ich ja nicht ahnen. Trowa und ich wollten halt bei unserem romantischen Dinner nicht gestört werden. Deshalb war mein Handy aus."

Duo winkte ab. „Ist nicht so schlimm Q. Du konntest es ja wirklich nicht wissen. Und normalerweise sollte es für mich auch kein Problem sein irgendwelche Ekeltypen einfach stehen zu lassen. Das der mich auf diese Fete im Niemandsland geschleppt hat war hier das Problem. Naja und das ich mein Geldbeutel nicht dabei hatte. Ab jetzt werde ich niemals mehr auf ein Date gehen ohne nicht einen 50er für den Notfall im Schuh zu verstecken oder so. Das soll mir nicht noch mal passieren. Igitt, ich hatte heute Morgen das Gefühl jede Stelle die dieser Idiot angefasst hat desinfizieren zu müssen. Einfach nur Bäh. Ich muss mal schauen ob das möglich ist das in dem Forum bekannt zu machen. Auf dieses Arschloch soll kein weiterer reinfallen."

„Wie bist du ihm denn schlussendlich entkommen?" fragte Quatre voller Sorge. „Du bist doch wohl nicht wirklich mit dem zusammen nach Hause gefahren, oder? Da hätte ja sonst was passieren können."

„Naja, so schlimm wäre es schon nicht gewesen. Zumindest nicht für mich. Spätestens nach drei gebrochenen Fingern hätte wohl selbst Axel kapiert dass ‚Nein' keine Aufforderung zum weitermachen ist. Aber zum Glück bin ich auf der Fete einem Bekannten begegnet." Duo wollte Quatre nicht erzählen dass Heero eines seiner früheren Katastrophendates gewesen war – dazu hatte er sich zu ausführlich über den Computerkuschler bei Quatre ausgelassen. Außerdem hatten er und Heero hatten sich darauf geeinigt die Sache mit der Cocktailbar einfach zu vergessen, da musste er seinem blonden Freund nicht noch davon berichten. Rückblickend betrachtet war Heero sogar eines seiner besseren Dates gewesen. Was natürlich viel über die Qualität der letzten potentiellen Partner von Duo aussagte. Bekannter traf die Sache da eindeutig besser, fast war Duo sogar bereit Heero einen Freund zu nennen. Sie hatten sich einfach zu gut verstanden, jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr als potentielle Partner ansahen.

„Und was ist dann passiert? Seid ihr sofort zurück gefahren?" fragte Quatre neugierig.

„Wir haben die Party verlassen, Heero war auch nicht so wild darauf. Wir sind dann allerdings noch in einen sehr interessanten Laden in der Nähe gegangen und haben das leckerste Chili gegessen. Hat viel Spaß gemacht. Morgen kommt er vorbei und ich werde ihn zum Dank bekochen. Immerhin hat er mich vor diesem Ekel Axel gerettet."

„Oh, das klingt doch sehr viel versprechend," gab Quatre zu bedenken. „Sieht dein Retter in der Not auch noch gut aus?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Zwar sieht er ziemlich gut aus, aber das tut gar nichts zur Sache. Heero ist einfach nur ein netter Kerl mit dem ich Essen war. Mehr nicht." Mann, mussten seine Freunde jetzt versuchen ihn mit jedem zu verkuppeln? Man sollte meinen dass es echt nicht möglich war sich einfach so mit jemandem zu treffen. Überhaupt diese ganze Dating Geschichte machte Duo mehr zu schaffen als er je erwartet hatte. Und wenn es ihm nicht so schrecklich gegen den Strich gehen würde Hilde gewinnen zu sehen, dann hätte er auch schon längst diese dämliche Wette abgebrochen. Was hatte die ihm schon eingebracht, außer einem neuen besten Freund und den schrecklichsten Katastrophen Dates? Ok und den netten Abend mit Heero in der Buchhandlung. So gut hatte sich Duo schon lange nicht mehr amüsiert, das gab er gerne zu.

„Gut, wenn dieser Heero kein Kandidat für dich ist, was machst du denn jetzt wegen der Partnersuche?" erkundigte sich Quatre. „Sollen wir am nächsten Wochenende mal wieder ins Nightwish?"

„Gegen tanzen hab ich nichts. Aber ich befürchte dass wir die Clubs schon abgegrast haben. Da werde ich wohl auch nichts mehr finden."

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mit meinem Fang mehr als zufrieden." Duo konnte das anzügliche Grinsen in Quatres Stimme praktisch hören.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich den letzen passablen Typen aus den Clubs abgeschleppt, Q. Und du solltest nicht so offensichtlich stolz darauf sein, sonst muss ich leider anfangen und dich hassen."

Quatre lachte lang und laut. „Neidisch, was? Ich versteh echt nicht wie du dir so jemand tolles wie Trowa hast entgehen lassen. Er ist einfach perfekt. Und eine Granate im Bett."

Duo wusste nicht ob er wirklich neidisch war oder nicht. Vielleicht in dem Sinn dass er auch endlich gern jemand an seiner Seite haben wollte, aber Trowa war wirklich nicht sein Fall. Zwar nett und auch gut aussehend, aber mit seinem Kulturgeschmack eine ganz andere Liga als Duo. Allein die Aussicht öfters so etwas wie ‚Die Fliege an der Wand' sehen zu müssen konnte einen für immer vom Daten abhalten. Das war mehr als Folter gewesen. Aber da Quatre da wohl auch drauf stand schien diese Verbindung im Himmel geschlossen worden zu sein. Oder den alten Spruch dass auf jeden Topf auch ein Deckel passte zu bewahrheiten. So musste es sein. „Du brauchst deinen Trowa hier gar nicht so anzupreisen. Schließlich willst du ja wohl nicht dass ihn dir einer streitig macht, oder?" neckte Duo seinen Freund.

„Das soll nur jemand versuchen. Der wird am nächsten Tag aufwachen und tot sein," gab Quatre zu bedenken.

Duo wollte dem auf keinen Fall widersprechen. Der blonde Mann wirkte was Trowa betraf so als ob er ernst meinte. So richtig ernst.

„Aber ok, wenn du nicht die Clubs nach Mr. Perfekt durchsuchen willst, wo willst du ihn denn dann finden?"

„Ich werde mich mehr auf Kuppelversuche von Freunden verlassen. Vielleicht kann ich so absolute total Reinfälle wie den Grabscher verhindern. Zumindest hoffe ich mal dass meine Freunde mich nicht mit so jemanden zusammenbringen wollen. Und dann bin ich auch am überlegen es wieder mit einer Partnervermittlung zu versuchen. Ich denke mal dass Leute die so eine Agentur bemühen nicht nur hinter einem One Night Stand her sind. Schaun wir einfach mal."

„Und was ist mit dem Internet?"

„Naja, in den Foren scheinen schon relativ viele Idioten rum zu hängen. Aber ganz aufgeben werde ich sie wohl nicht. Es ist immerhin eine recht große Anzahl an Typen die man so kennen lernen kann. Wie gesagt, ich werde ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein wo die mich hin entführen. Aber ehrlich wirklich große Hoffnungen hege ich nicht mehr. Ich war kurz davor die ganze Sache ganz aufzugeben."

„Hey wieso das denn? So lang bist du nun auch noch nicht auf der Suche. Du kannst doch nicht so einfach die Flinte ins Korn werfen," begehrte Quatre auf.

„Werd ich auch nicht. Irgendwo da draußen gibt es schon noch den richtigen für mich," erklärte Duo. Außerdem hatte ihm der Abend mit Heero gezeigt dass er sich wirklich nach einem Partner sehnte. Es war nicht nur der Sex den er vermisste (auch wenn er inzwischen fast schon die längste Durststrecke seit seiner Pubertät durchmachte), aber er wollte endlich mit jemandem sein leben teilen. Genau das was er gestern auch Heero in ihrem Gespräch erklärt hatte. Er wollte einen Partner und das lieber heute als morgen. Es sollte doch wohl möglich sein jemanden zu finden.

* * *

Der Montag war ungewöhnlich hektisch. Es hatte einen Skandal um einen relativ beliebten Lokalpolitiker gegeben, was zu ziemlich vielen Sonderberichterstattungen im Radiosender führte. Duo und seine Kollegen telefonierten sich die Finger Wund um die neuesten Neuigkeiten herauszufinden und sofort über den Äther zu verbreiten. Aber trotz des ganzen Stresses hatte Duo viel Spaß an der Arbeit, die Zeit schien wie im Flug zu vergehen und sie konnten sehr viel herausfinden.

Natürlich bedeutete das aber dass er nicht ganz so pünktlich die heiligen Hallen des Senders verlassen konnte wie geplant. Da er noch die Zutaten einkaufen musste, wäre Duo gerne mindestens eine halbe Stunde frührer mit der Arbeit fertig gewesen. Aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

Schnell machte sich Duo ans einkaufen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt eine Lasagne zuzubereiten, aber das dauerte ihm jetzt zu lang. Spontan entschied er sich um zu Steaks mit Pommes und Salat. Das war relativ einfach zuzubereiten und schmeckte auch so gut wie jedem.

Nach dem Einkauf eilte Duo so schnell es ging nach Hause. Seine Wohnung war zum Glück aufgeräumt genug, so dass er sofort mit dem kochen anfangen konnte. Er war gerade mit dem Zwiebelschneiden fertig, als es auch klingelte. Irgendwie war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen das es schon so spät war. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinen letzten Verabredungen verfiel Duo jetzt überhaupt nicht in Panik.

Ruhig ging er zur Haustür und öffnete diese. „Hallo Heero. Schön dass du vorbeigekommen bist. Komm rein," begrüßte er den anderen.

„Hi Duo. Ich hab mich sehr über die Einladung gefreut. Bin ich zu früh?" fragte Heero.

Duo war für eine Sekunde erstaunt, dann fiel ihm ein dass er ja noch seine dunkelblaue Schürze trug, er hatte seine Klamotten vor Fettflecken schützen wollen. „Nein, bist du nicht. Nur ich war länger im Sender als gedacht. Wir hatten eine kleine politische Krise von der ich mich nicht losreißen konnte."

Heero hob fragend die Augenbraue. Doch Duo winkte nur ab. „Davon berichte ich dir nachher beim essen. Würde jetzt zu lang dauern. Du kannst deine Jacke hier aufhängen. Mach es dir im Wohnzimmer bequem. Das Essen sollte bald fertig sein."

„Was gibt es denn leckeres?" fragte Heero während er seine Jacke auszog.

„Och nichts Besonderes. Ich hab Steaks und wollte dazu Pommes machen. Ich hoffe dass dir das gefällt."

Ein sekundenkurzes Lächeln huschte über Heeros Gesicht. „Klar, wem nicht. Soll ich dir was helfen?"

Duo überlegte für eine Sekunde. Eigentlich hatte er Heero ja eingeladen, konnte er den anderen da tatsächlich beim zubereiten des Essens helfen lassen? Andererseits, wenn Duo Freunde zu Besuch hatte, werkelten sie immer zusammen in der Küche. Und Heero fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein guter Freund an. Es wäre sicher nett wenn sie sich in der Küche unterhalten könnten. Und so war die Entscheidung ziemlich einfach: „Klar, wenn du magst kannst du den Salat schnippeln und das Dressing machen. Hier geht's entlang." Er führte Heero den Flur hinab.

In der Küche machten sie sich dann beide schnell daran das Essen fertig zu machen. Wobei Duo auffiel wie unheimlich entspannt die Situation mit Heero war. Sie redeten unbekümmert über Gott, die Welt und das Essen. Nach all den angespannten Verabredungen der letzten Wochen war es eine wunderbare Abwechslung für Duo. Was natürlich zum großen Teil daran lag dass Heero kein Date war. Es war aber trotzdem schön sich endlich mal wieder vollkommen entspannt zu geben.

Nicht sehr viel später saßen sie dann gemeinsam in Duos Wohnzimmer an dem schlicht gedeckten Tisch und prosteten sich mit einem guten Rotwein zu. „Noch einmal vielen Dank für die Rettung am Samstag," erklärte Duo. „Und für den netten Abend in dem Bücherladen."

„Nichts zu danken, freut mich dass es dir da gefallen hat. Außerdem konnte ich dich doch unmöglich in den Händen dieses Arschs zurück lassen, oder. Hat sich der bei dir noch mal gemeldet?"

„Ja, hat mir gestern praktisch meine Mailbox vollgemüllt. Ich hab zwei von den Mails an die Partnerbörse weitergeleitet und denen berichtet wie er sich bei dem Date aufgeführt hat. Vielleicht werden die ihn ja bannen, oder so. Ansonsten hab ich einen Mailfilter eingerichtet, mit dem will ich wirklich keinen Kontakt mehr.

Oh und der Buchladen war einfach nur super. Ich hab mir überlegt ob ich nicht vielleicht sogar einen Bericht darüber machen werde. Das wird sicher noch mehr Leute interessieren. Meinst du Janet und ihre Schwestern werden sich über ein bisschen kostenlose Werbung freuen?"

„Sicher. Soll ich dir nachher ihre Telefonnummer geben? Dann kannst du sie selber fragen."

„Cool, das erspart mir etwas Recherche. So und jetzt lass das Essen nicht kalt werden. Guten Appetit."

Sie begannen zu essen, schon nach wenigen Momenten meinte Heero, „Das ist die beste Pommessauce die ich je gegessen hab."

Duo merkte das er leicht rot wurde bei dem Lob. „Das Rezept hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht. Ich war es leid immer nur Ketchup zu nehmen."

„Klasse."

Duo grinste. „Hey bei Steak und Pommes kommt es nicht auf so große Kochkünste an. Du solltest mal die Lasagne probieren die ich eigentlich hätte machen wollen."

„Irgendwie hätte ich fast nicht gedacht dass du so gut kochen kannst."

„Dein Salatdressing ist auch hervorragend. Und außerdem mag ich es zu kochen. Ich hab gerne Freunde zu Besuch und bewirte sie."

„Hört sich gut an. Ich koche auch gern, allerdings lohnt es sich für einen nicht wirklich."

Duo seufzte. Auf Heeros fragenden Blick erklärte er, „Nichts wichtiges, ich musste nur an meinen Ex denken. Der hätte sogar Wasser anbrennen lassen und war der festen Meinung dass kochen nur etwas für Frauen wäre. Genauso wie waschen und putzen."

Heero zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine sehr merkwürdige Einstellung. Ich glaub selbst Heteros haben heutzutage Schwierigkeiten damit durchzukommen. Mein Gott, stell dir mal vor jemand würde das zu Doro sagen, der Gute müsste froh sein zu überleben."

Duo musste lachen, und plötzlich wurde ihm klar wie Recht Heero doch hatte. Und ihm ging zum ersten Mal wirklich auf was für ein Neandertaler Alex gewesen war. Und dem hatte er für ein paar Sekunden nachgetrauert? Er hätte stattdessen in Jubelschreie ausbrechen sollen.

„Oh ja, dessen Einzelteile wären sicher über die ganze Stadt verteilt. Aber bei mir ist das auch nicht sonderlich gut angekommen, das kann ich dir flüstern. Vor allem dass er dachte dass wenn ich diese Sachen mach, es bedeutet dass er die Hosen in unserer Beziehung an hat. Pfft."

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Einfach nicht gekocht wenn er zu Besuch war." Duo wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Eigentlich hätte ich ihn gleich vor die Tür setzen sollen oder mit ihm um Ansichten kämpfen, aber dazu hatte ich irgendwie nicht die Energie. Wahrscheinlich hab ich von Anfang an gewusst dass es nichts von Dauer ist. Traurig aber wahr."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat man halt manchmal. Obwohl ich nicht glaube dass man jemanden mit solchen Ansichten wirklich verändern könnte. Egal wieviel Energie man in die Sache steckt."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. So, jetzt hab ich dir schon von so vielen meiner Katastrophen Dates und Beziehungen erzählt. Wie war es denn bei dir? Genauso durchgeknallt?"

Heero winkte ab. „Nicht halb so interessant wie deine. Meine letzte ist auch schon Ewigkeiten her. Ich hab mich danach in die Arbeit gestürzt und meine Firma gegründet, da blieb nicht viel Zeit für etwas anderes. Auch wenn Doro erklärt das wäre nur eine Schutzbehauptung von mir. Mann, beste Freundinnen können manchmal wirklich sehr anstrengend sein."

„Wem sagst du das. Hilde, das ist meine, ist die reinste Landplage. Immer weiß sie alles besser."

Irgendwie entsprang aus dieser Aussage eine sehr lebhafte Diskussion in deren Verlauf Duo und Heero öfters lachen mussten. Sie kamen beim reden wirklich vom hundertsten ins tausendste und die Zeit raste nur so dahin. Und mit jedem Gesprächsthema wurde Duo deutlicher dass Heero wirklich ein guter Freund werden könnte. Sie hatten in erstaunlich vielen Dingen den gleichen Geschmack. Und das obwohl sie so verschieden waren.

Gerade als Duo damit begann sich zu Überlegen wie er ein neues Treffen mit Heero anleiern sollte, sagte dieser, „Übrigens magst du Oldtimer?"

„Wer nicht?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

„Ich hab eine Einladung zur Eröffnungsfeier der Oldtimermesse am Freitag. Wenn du Lust hast kannst du gerne mitkommen."

Duo fiel fast der Unterkiefer runter. Es war unheimlich schwer zu dieser Eröffnungsfeier eingeladen zu werden. Und es hatte ihn ziemlich gewurmt das nicht er ausgewählt worden war darüber zu berichten. „Aber natürlich!" sagte er deshalb schnell. Er freute sich fast wie ein kleines Kind. „Wie bist du denn an die Einladung gekommen?"

„Ich hab die Sicherheitssoftware für die Oldtimermesse am nächsten Wochenende entwickelt und hab sie als kleines Dankeschön bekommen. Soll ich dich dann am Freitag abholen?"

Duo nickte. „Das wird sicher super. Hast du das öfters, dass deine Kunden dich zu solchen Events einladen?"

„Manchmal, hängt vom Kunden ab. Und von den Events."

Das war praktisch der Startschuss dass Duo Heero mehr über seine Firma und seine Arbeit ausfragte. Und wieder musste er erkennen dass seine Annahmen von ihrem ersten Katastrophalen Treffen nicht wirklich zutrafen. Heero war vielleicht ein Computerkuschler, aber er war noch lange kein Nerd.

Als sie dann sehr viel später den Abend beendeten war Duo mehr als gut gelaunt. Er hatte ein paar sehr angenehme Stunden mit einem neuen Freund verbracht und sie würden sich bald wieder sehen. Wenn jetzt diese vermaledeiten Dates nur halb so entspannt und angenehm verlaufen würden, dann hätte Duo die Wette sicher schon längst gewonnen.


End file.
